


Besties

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Reader, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Kidnapping, Tall Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 75,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cas introduces his childhood best friend, (y/n), to Dean, his high school best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You and Cas were at the mall shopping because you managed to convince him that you needed some things: a beanie, a vest, a dress, and some shoes.

You just got up that morning and looked in the closet and said to yourself, _'(y/n) you need some more clothes'_.

So you called Cas and got him to go with you because what were besties for? The two of you were on the hunt for a dress, but it wasn't urgent since you only wore them to special occasions. As you were going over what kind of dress you would like Cas stopped by one of the racks.

"(Y/n), get this one." Cas said holding up the dress.

"I don't know about that one, BB." The dress had one strap that was black and the rest was a shimmering red. It looked about knee height, but since you were tall it would be shorter than that.

"But I think it would look good on you." The look on your face told him you didn't think so; he put the dress over the rack and grabbed your hands. "Babe, listen. I think you would look great in the dress and if you don't like it we'll put it back, okay?"

Cas knew about the way you felt about your body. He knows some days you liked the way your body looked and some days you didn't. How self-conscious you were about your thighs that were thick, stomach that was a little chubby, and your arms that weren't toned and had stretch marks. So you knew he meant every word he said.

"Okay."

"Okay, now go back there and knock 'em dead girl." He pushes you towards the dressing rooms.

You felt that the problems you had with your body wasn't as serious as other people's. And you disliked when others put themselves down because you believed that everyone was beautiful, but all that did was made you a hypocrite.

Cas only knows about your body issues because you've known each other basically your whole lives and he never lets you escape without knowing what's wrong.

But what he doesn't know is that you don't find yourself beautiful. Yeah, you go out and you see guys look or stare at you, but they don't say anything to you. You always hear how tall guys only want short girls and how short guys would want a tall girl, but they go with short ones; so that way if you could reach something they couldn't they wouldn't be embarrassed.

After you put on the dress you look into the mirror, you decide Cas was right _(as always)_. The dress came to a little above your knee as you predicted.

When you put your hand on the handle to show Cas the dress there were two voices instead of the one you were expecting. _Wonder who he's talking too._

Door opened you pop out with a loud, "what do you think?"

Cas' and the guy he was talking to heads whip around towards you. Cas' face breaks into that big crooked smile you've told him he should wear more often.

"You look great and you didn't believe me." You kept the grin on your face as your eyes slid to the guy he was talking too.

Green eyes roam over your body as the grin on your face slips. You cross your arms over your stomach and continue to look at him. His green orbs slides up to your (y/e/c) ones. Cas notices what's happening and elbows the guy. He clears his throat and snaps his eyes away.

"(Y/n) this is Dean, Dean this is (y/n)."

You avoid Dean's eyes but you're pretty sure he looked at you with a nod.

"Um, BB, I don't think I should get this."

Cas knows your insecurities set in. He walks over to you and put his hands on your elbows. "Well, I think you should. You know you'll only wear this sometimes. And if you don't you'll call me again to come with you to get another dress, when you could've got this one." And with that he boops you on the nose and gets a laugh out of you.

"Okay, I'll get it Cas."

"You do look great in it."

You look past Cas' shoulder to look at Dean as he looks between you and Cas. "Thanks, Dean. I appreciate it." And you really did because he actually said something even though it was after he stared at you.

After he gets his fill of looking between the two of you he proceeds to talk. "So how long have you two been together?"

Cas' answer is immediate, "since we were 4." And he says it with the straightest face ever. You look over at Dean to see his eyes have widened so comically you couldn't help but to laugh.

Dean looks at you and you try your best to recover. You manage to get yourself together and look at Cas to see he has a big grin on his face.

"He is serious, but we aren't together like that. That's how long we've been best friends."

All Dean has to say is, "oh".

"Now that we have agreed to get the dress. I'm gonna go back and change." And with that you slip back into the changing room.

With you changed and the dress paid for. All of you go to the food court. There's laughing, banter, and food thrown; the food is thrown because Cas kept poking you and he knows you're ticklish.

Then Cas announces that he has to go to the restroom. And then there's you and Dean.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why do you call him, BB?"

You look at him crazy until a look of understanding crosses your face and you say. "BB is short for bumblebee." He still stares at you for further explanation. "Did you not know Cas loves bumblebees? Well he likes bees in general, but bumblebees are his favorite. That's all he would talk about when we were younger."

_ (I'm well aware that Cas loves honeybees but HB's not a cute nickname.) _

"Huh, no I never knew that." Dean says with a fond smile.

You look at Dean's smile and decide that you like it. His lips are so plush, they look so soft and everything. Your eyes slide up his face and lands on the freckles that are scattered along his nose and cheeks. You've always been a sucker for freckles. As your eyes continue their journey Dean's eyes lock onto yours.

"Was I missed?"

Cas' voice snaps you out of your trance and you smile up at him.

"Why would we miss you, boo?"

"(Y/n), I'm to awesome not to be missed." He says while sitting back down.

You laugh and say, "okay I might've missed you a lil bit." You put your index finger and thumb up with a little gap in between.

You all laugh as Cas pushes you. Next thing you know there's a chipmunks voice going off saying 'Hey'. Dean looks up with a slightly alarmed expression, before he can say anything you pull out your phone.

"Oh, I gotta text." You say with a furrowed brow. Cas leans onto your shoulder to see who it is and you lean into him.

 

**Unknown:**

**Hey babe, I miss you.**

 

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" You say under your breath as you stare at the message.

Cas leans back and looks at you. "Who is that?" You give him a look that says 'you already know who it is'. A look of realization crosses his face and he says, "I thought you blocked him."

"I did, the jackass got a new number."

"Didn't you get a new number?"

You let out a bitter laugh, "yeah, I've actually had 4 different numbers."

You both sit in silence as the two of you try to figure out what to do. You hear a throat clear and look up at Dean. _Totally forgot he was here._

"Is everything alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

You look at Dean to see he seems generally concerned. Obviously knowing what you're thinking Cas leans over and whispers, "you can trust him."

With a sigh you stand and say, "alright, help me with my stuff and I'll tell you what's goin' on." Dean grabs most of your bags and leaves you with one and Cas with his own. You didn't have many even though there was an unexpected trip by the game store.

Now is a good time as any so you begin. "So, my family and I moved to another state when I started high school. In my senior year I met this guy named Gordon and to be honest he was a total dick, but since I didn't make any friends there his company was pretty much appreciated." You stop talking once you reach the car to put the bags inside. Once that is done you lean back against the car to continue your story.

"We started dating that same year and he treated me like a queen. He bought me stuff and had the utmost respect and kindness towards me." You smile at the memory even though it's pained. "But that all changed when the fire nation attacked." You let out a small loud laugh and look over to see Cas shaking his head with a smile on his face. Even Dean was chuckling, really you did it to lighten the mood.

"So, close to graduation he was waiting on his college acceptance letter. He only applied to one college and I told him to apply to more, but he would always say, "I don't wanna go any where else and they're gonna accept me so what's the point." I, not being a dumb-ass, applied to multiple schools. His letter finally came and he was super excited told me to open it and everything." Your eyes start feeling watery and you clear your throat. "I opened the letter and scanned it and I instantly started feeling bad. He stopped pacing to look at me and obviously didn't like what he saw. I felt bad because my number one school had already sent me my acceptance letter two weeks before and the only people I told were my parents and of course, BB."

Cas looked at you and grabbed your hand giving it a squeeze. He knew how hard the rest of the story was for you.

"Gordon snatched the paper from me because apparently my face wasn't poof enough of what the paper said. He started yelling and tearing up the paper, completely destroyed his room all while I sat on his bed and watched him. After he finished, he sat down on the floor with his head in his hands. I never seen him so angry. Yeah, he got into fights, what jock didn't? We had fights and he would yell, but he would always apologize. I got off the bed and kneeled down beside him and asked if he needed anything. He nodded and said could I get him some water, of course I say yes. So, as I walk towards his bedroom door, he slams me into it." Tears start to fall from your eyes and Dean says, "(y/n), you don't have to finish it's okay."

"No, if we're gonna hang out you should be in the loop. We'll be the three amigos after all, right?" You said with a sniffle.

"You know it." Dean says with a smile.

It's a good thing you and Cas decided to park underground in the corner. No one likes to park over here since it was pretty far away. So all three of you were basically alone. You slide down your car with your back against it. Dean sits in front of you with his legs crossed and Cas sits beside you leaning on you with one of your hands in his.

You sigh and wipe your face with the hand that wasn't in Cas'. "So, once he had me slammed into the door, he growled in my ear "why didn't you tell me?" Obviously I knew what the fuck he was talkin' about. He always had a way to know the things he wanted and I never found how he did it. I told him I was waiting for his so we could announce them together. He didn't believe me. He slammed my head against the door and twisted my arm." You blow out a breathe and look at Dean to see he has an angered expression, so you reach out and grab his hand and his face softens a little.

"Once I got out of the shock of what he did to me, I elbowed him in the face and ran. Snatched my backpack up from by the front door and almost ran all the way home. The son of a bitch chased me three whole blocks and I lost him by jumping into a ditch. When I made it home I didn't tell anyone what happened except BB when we had our weekly Skype chat. And he was beyond pissed."

"Damn right I was beyond pissed." Cas grumbles beside you.

"I made him promise not to tell anyone. For the next few weeks after that the bastard sends me all these messages about how he's sorry. But I didn't want to hear it. So I took my phone and smashed it with a hammer. My parents asked how my phone got that way and I told them it was ran over. I got the new phone along with a number change. We graduated, I still didn't speak to him and I thought it was the end of that. But it wasn't." The tears start to fall again.

Taking a deep breathe you begin again. "My junior year of college I got an apartment by myself and a stable job. I was pretty proud of myself 'cause you know not everyone is able to balance things during college. Then one day I get off work and go home. In front of my TV I always put the remote vertically in the center of it. But that day it wasn't, it was horizontal. And I wouldn't leave it like that because is messes with me." At this point you realize that you're ranting. Better get to the point.

"Um, so winding down the night. In my bedroom something catches my eye on the dresser. So, I walk over to it and it's a ring with a note under it. Open it and the note says, "Hey babe, I've missed you. I'm sure you've missed me too. You looked so beautiful today. But there's one thing I didn't like. Who was that guy who kissed you're cheek? Are you cheating on me? I knew you would turn into a slut sooner or later. So that's why I got you this ring. You will wear it and show everyone that you're mine. Love, G-Man""

'Till this day that letter has been ingrained inside of your head because you read it so many times. Beside you Cas gasps, you never told him about the ring. You left it all out because you didn't think it was important. What was important was the fact he was in your apartment.

By the end of you quoting the letter verbatim there were non stop tears streaming down your face and you felt a hand rub them away. They were to rough to be Cas', so you look up with the hand still on you face and give Dean a small smile.

"I called the cops, but they didn't do anything. They said that I couldn't prove it was Gordon and no one broke in because the door wasn't fucked up. Fast forward to graduation day. I was walking to my car to meet up with my family to celebrate. He was there, but he was standing off a little ways away from me just staring at me. It freaked me out of course, but I put it in the back of my mind so it didn't bother me while I was with my family; then I just forgot about it for a while. One day I get a text that said 'I will slit his fucking throat if I see you together again.' He was referring to my boyfriend of 2 months. His name was Samandiriel and he was the sweetest guy ever. Sam was shy and just so adorable and he even met Cas via Skype."

"Yeah, he was a good guy for you." Cas said resting his head on your shoulder.

"A few weeks after that text I went to go see Sam to spend the day with him. I got to his place and he opened the door..." Your voice trails off as you begin to cry again. You have to get it together, there is nothing you can do about it now.

"H-he opened the door and he had cuts and bruises all over him and I instantly knew what happened to him. He told me he didn't think we would workout, but I told him he was full of shit. That I knew who told him say that and that I forgave him, but for his safety we should break up. And we literally shook on it because I was afraid that Gordon would be watching if I kissed him. I was pretty torn up about it and changed my number, then I came back to my hometown because I found a better job here. And as an added bonus I got my BB back." You rest your head on Cas'.

"Finally I had to change my number 3 more times because some how he would find it out again. And I haven't heard from him in a while until today."

You're pretty proud of yourself for not out right sobbing when you told the story. This is the first time you've told the whole story and you're glad Cas was here because he's a big part of your support system. You look around and notice it's night time now. Pulling out your phone it's 8:45. Damn, time flies when your having fun. Raising your head to look at Cas, you see his eyelids are slowly closing. He usually goes to bed at 10, the day must have tuckered him out. You've always used to tell him he was your little old person.

You look away from Cas to look at Dean. Dean is staring at were your hand is molded with his while he rubs circles on it. You tug his hand a little and his eyes snaps up to yours. "I think we should get Cas home now."

"He rode with you?" You nod. "I can take him home." He says letting go of your hand to get up.

"Cas, buddy, it's time to go." He says shaking him awake. Cas makes an incoherent noise that makes you laugh and snuggles into you further. You run your fingers through his hair while talking to Dean, "You might have to pick him up. He's stubborn when it comes to moving while he's sleepy."

Dean shakes his head and says, "if only you knew how many times I've had to in high school." You both look at Cas as he let's out a soft snore. The two of you are able to unhook Cas off of you to put him into your car, so you can drive them to Dean's.

Once at Dean's car, he scoops Cas up into his arms while Cas has his around Dean's neck. You open the passenger door so he can set him down and buckle him in. You go back to your car to get Cas' bags and walk over to Dean to hand them to him. Dean throws the bags in the back and before you can say anything he wraps you into a hug. You freeze at first then you wrap your arms around his torso and put your head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with a dick." You chuckle against him and he starts to rub your back. "If you ever need any help with anything or you just wanna hang out call or text me and I'll come. Here." Dean unwraps from you and takes his phone out of his pocket for you number. You enter your number and give him the phone back. Dean brings you in for another hug and kisses your forehead.

"Thank you, De. You really don't know how happy I am that I have someone else I can trust other than my parents and Cas."

"No problem. See you soon, okay?" He says while you walk towards your car.

"Okay." As you start to drive off you hear him let out a loud laugh. Looking over to your side mirror you watch him as he watches you drive away with a bright smile on his face.

As (y/n) got into her car I looked at my phone to look at her number. What she saved it as was so great that I had to let out a loud laugh. I could see why Cas and her were best friends and hopefully we would be too...

_Favorite Chocolate Bestie_


	3. Chapter 3

You actually decided to go for a run around the track today, so you got your things together and headed out. Over the past week you have been thinking about the text you received. No, you didn't change your number. You didn't see the need to change it anymore because it occurred to you that no matter how many times you changed it he would always find a way to discover the new one. You were taking this way better than you thought you would it's probably because you were in a better head space than before.

Ever since the mall you and Dean have texted each other almost everyday. The two of you would just text random things to each other during the day. Dean would mostly text you from work telling you how some of the customers should just ride a bike if they couldn't take care of their cars properly.

As you were winding down with stretches a shadow loomed over you. _Ugh, what is it? I'm sweaty and sticky. And I really just want a shower right now._

You remove your earbuds as you look up at the person in front of you. _Oh my chuck._ "Jake?"

He gives you a big bright smile. "So you do remember me I was afraid you wouldn't."

The last time you saw Jake was high school. He always flirted with you, but you never flirted back because you were with Gordon. Jake was also one of Gordon's jock friends, but unlike the rest he wasn't a dick. If there was one thing in high school you wished would have happened it would have been the chance to have met Jake first.

Jake put out his hand to help you up. You wipe your sweaty palms on your leggings once you were on your feet.

"Are you visiting someone here?" You say picking up your backpack.

"I'm here with a friend for a while. Said they had to see someone and asked if I wanted to come along."

"Oh."

"You look great." Jake says walking beside you.

You clear your throat and mutter a "thanks".

The two of you sit down and talk for a while, discussing what the both of you have done over the years. He tells you he joined the national guard right after high school, but got out of it once his contract was up. He said it just wasn't for him. And he's still the sweet guy that you once knew. When you were about to say something else your phone rung. You give Jake an apologetic smile and answered.

"Hello."

"How's it goin' sweetheart?"

"It's goin' good. I ran into an old classmate today." You say giving Jake a small smile. "What about you?"

"Um," Dean let's out a chuckle, "I've been hangin' out with Cas today and we have a little problem."

 You start to laugh. You're all to familiar with Cas and his little problems. "What's happened this time, boo?" You chuckle out.

"Well, you know those little washer things..."

You let out a sigh, "he stuck one on his finger didn't he?"

"He was trying to prove to me it could be used as a ring. He got it on, but when he tried to pull it off, it was a no go. We've tried everything and nothing worked. And he's also starting to panic."

"Y'all are at his house right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what I want you to do is go into his kitchen and there should be some string in the drawer by the sink." There's shuffling on the phone and a happy noise from Dean. "Now go to the bathroom and get the tweezers out of the drawer." Another noise of victory. "Go back to Cas and put me on speaker, boo."

"Okay, you're on."

"BB, what were you thinking, babe?"

"I was trying to prove Dean wrong, but it didn't go as planned." Cas gasps and shouts, "DEAN MY FINGER IS TURNING BLUE!"

"De, what I want you to do is wedge the string under it using the tweezers." Cas starts to yell at Dean. "Castiel James Novak, don't you yell at him, you shouldn't have done it in the first place." You can imagine Cas with his mouth shut glaring at Dean.

"Okay, it's under it."

"Now wrap the string around the top part of his finger. Wrap it tight."

"Okay."

"Take the piece that you placed under the washer and start unraveling it from there."

There's a muffled shout from Cas,  _he's so dramatic_ , and then the noise of something hitting the floor.

"Yes, I won't loose my finger! I love you so much!" Cas shouts into the phone while Dean laughs in the background.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too. Now let me get off the phone, boo." You chuckle.

"Why?" Cas whined.

"Because I was talking to someone when Dean called me." You look out of the corner of your eye to see Jake texting someone.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Some guy named Jake." Dean told Cas much closer to the phone than before.

"Oh, the guy I told you to dump Gordon for?" 

You clear you throat, "yeah, BB."

"Okay, I guess I can hang up. Love you, bye." Cas says.

"Talk to ya later, sweetheart." Dean says into the phone.

"Love you both. Bye, babes." You finally hang up the phone with a amused huff.

"Do you have kids?" Jake asks with the same smile from earlier.

You give him an amused smile. "No, I don't have any kids, but dealing with them I wouldn't be a bad mom."

Jake laughs and scoots closer to you. You should really get home your body is starting to feel grimy and just all around, no. Take a shower, make yourself some dinner, and just go to bed. You turn to tell Jake this and find him staring at you intensely. You push yourself off the bench when you start to feel his hand sliding up your thigh. You power walk with a 'bye' thrown behind you as you rush off towards your car.

 _What the hell was that?_ It seems like you just can't catch a break. Is it just a coincidence the two of you bumped into each other? Your starting to think it wasn't. Rewinding the start of y'all conversation he did say he came down with a friend. It would be just your luck if that friend is Gordon.

Little did you know, Jake watches as you drive out of the parking lot talking to his friend on the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up to something poking your face.  _What the hell?_ Opening your (y/e/c) eyes, deep blue ones stare back at you. Taking your hand from under the cover you push his face until he falls to the floor. You flip over and snuggle into your teddy bear with an content sigh.

"Get up Sleeping Beauty." He says while jumping back on you.  _Why did I give Cas a key to my place?_ This is a question you ask yourself every time he does this.

"BB, go away." When Cas goes to say something else the door bell rings. "Go answer my door you heathen."

He huffs and walks away. With him gone you can finally go back to sleep. Three minutes after he's gone someone is rubbing your arm. You open your eyes to glare at the person only to have kind green eyes look back.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's time to get up." Dean chuckles. He's crouched by your bed with his hand still rubbing your arm.

Huffing at him you flip around and close your eyes. Hearing him stand up you smirk to yourself thinking you've won, but soon enough you find out you haven't.

Dean snatches the covers off of you and you gasp at the sudden cool air. You're only in blue boy shorts and an over sized navy blue sweatshirt. Placing an arm under your knees and the other across your back your forced to put your arms around his neck.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Dean says while he carries you into the kitchen towards the table.

"I'll give you sunshine alright." You grumble as he sets you down in a chair.

Cas is at the stove cooking pancakes with blueberries.  _Mmmm, my favorite. Wait, I didn't have blueberries._ "BB, where'd you get the berries from?"

"I went to the store earlier to get stuff for our pies." He says while flipping a pancake onto a plate.

"Pies!?!" Dean beats you to the question. He looks like the cutest excited puppy. Before looking back over to Cas you notice three cups in a holder on the opposite side of the table.

"What's that?" You ask pointing to the cups.

"Oh, I forgot about those," Dean says taking the cups out of the holder, "coffee for the men and one french vanilla cappuccino for the lovely lady." He dramatically bows as he holds the drink out towards you.

In the short time you and Dean have known each other the two of you clicked better than anyone you have ever met, other than Cas. He knows the things you like and vice versa. The two of you almost have the same relationship as you and Cas does. But, of course, Cas and your realtionship will always be the strongest because y'all are besties for the resties.

"Why, thank ya kindly, sir." You say in a southern accent.

Cas finally finish the pancakes and you all sit at the table to eat them. Dean may have gotten some syrup on his lip you stared at for a full minute, but no one needs to know that but you. After eating you head to the bathroom. When you're finished in the bathroom you head into your bedroom. As you're getting ready you can't help but think to yourself,  _I feel so great today_. In fact you feel so awesome you put on your favorite pair of pants  _(*cough* *cough* booty definers)_ and a tight shirt with Marvel characters on it. Now you just have to do your hair. There's a knock on your door and it opens after you let out a "come in".

Dean walks in and stands beside you looking into the full length mirror. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what to do with my hair." You say playing with a piece in front of your face.

"Why don't you wear it like that?"

"Because it's a lot and we're making pies so I can't have it in my face like this." You look at Dean to see his brows furrowed while looking at your hair.

"You could put it up?"

Your eyes flash over to the dresser, "go get that black thing."

"What bl-" Dean cuts himself off as he follows your line of sight. When he comes back to you he's playing with it. "What is this?"

"I cut a pair of stockings for that piece so I could use it as a 'ponytail holder'." He gives you an impressed look and try's to hand it to you. You shake your head and Dean gives you a very confused look. "You're gonna do it."

"I don't know how to do that."

You huff in amusement and push him behind you by his hip. As you walk him through the steps you watch as his eyes narrow in concentration. When he's finished you can't see him behind you anymore. You're only an inch or two shorter than Dean, but you still found it funny.

The two of you go back into the kitchen where Cas has washed all the dishes and got all of the ingredients and everything else the three of you were gonna use out.

After you turn music on all of you start on the pies. 

A while after you've started mashing blueberries Cas strikes up a conversation. "So, how was your talk with Jake yesterday?"

"Um, it was cool, I guess. We just talked about what we've done over the years."

Cas nods,"Is there a reason he's down here or is he on vacation?"

You start to shift on your feet. "Said he was here with a friend."

Cas stops and looks at you which in turn makes Dean do the same. "Who's the friend?"

"BB, I don't know, but I really don't want to talk about it right now." You say giving Cas a stern look.

Dean clears his throat, "So, do you two actually know how to make pies or are we winging it?"

You look over at Dean and his infectious grin. "You already know we're winging it." The three of you laugh and go back to work on the pies.

After the pies are in the oven teamwork is deployed to clean up the kitchen. For entertainment the three of you play video games together. Dean keeps grumbling about you and Cas 'cheating' whenever he comes in last place to one of the two of you.

When the pies are done Dean takes them out and sets them on the kitchen counter. "Who's ready to eat some pie?" He says while rubbing his hands together.

"I think we should eat them for dinner." Dean gives you a wounded puppy look.  _That is so frikin adorable._ Hiseyes follow you as you make your way over to him and put a hand on his chest. "How about this? As we eat them we will watch Star Wars."

Dean shakes his head with a grin on his face. "(y/n), you drive a hard bargain." You laugh and take his hand guiding him back to the couch.

Cas pauses in the hallway to watch the both of you in the kitchen. And notices how neither one of you notices the moment the two of you stared at each other with smiles on your faces. Cas' lips turn into a knowing smirk.  _This is gonna be a dousy_ , he thought with his plan already starting to form.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing by the door you hold Cas' pie as you watch him shrug into his trench coat. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch star wars with us?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You and I both know I'll fall asleep and have to at work at seven tomorrow." He says taking the pie away form you and opening the door.

"Okay. Be safe, BB." You say with a sigh. Cas pecks you on the cheek and walks to his car. You wave to him as he drives away.

Dean is sitting on the couch with the pies on the coffee table and a fork in each. "Ready?" You give him a nod and start the movie.

 

You wake up against a soft surface you snuggle back into. As sleep creeps back upon you, you feel something tighten around your waist and it snaps you out of your round of almost sleep. Curling your hand into the soft surface the fabric is warm underneath your fingertips and it's moving. Slowly raising your head you look down at your living pillow. You catch the small noise inside of your throat before it escapes.

Dean's head is turned to the left where your head once was. His right arm is hanging off the couch and the other wound tightly around your waist. You can feel the little puffs of air that escape his parted lips. _Oh, my damn. What have I gotten myself into now?_ You're not gonna lie to yourself you've imagined a little somethin' somethin' with Dean involved since you've known him. It's not everyday that you come across someone you click so well with. And so what if he's attractive that's an added bonus...... _right?_

It's not that you haven't been in this position before because you have with Cas; sometimes the two of you would fall asleep wrapped in blankets together. To be honest your relationship with Cas is one of very close siblings. You would be lost without him and vice versa.

Your between the decisions of laying your head back down or escaping from his grip. As much as you would like too snuggle back into him you know he might not share the same feeling you've been starting to harbor. You bring your left leg to the ground toes touching the floor while your right leg is still in-between Dean's. But in the process you've pressed your leg lightly into Dean's crotch.

Dean moans in his sleep and mumbles something. Now, that you really think about it you're kinda stuck. You still have to move the rest of your body across Dean's and his arm is still tight around your waist. _Just my fuckin' luck._  

Apart of your brain is pumped that this has happen, but the other part the most dominant part is asking.

**_Why would he want something like you on top of him? The answer is, he doesn't. Get. Off. Of. Him._ **

Agreeing with that part of your brain you try to think as quickly as you can. Bringing your left arm up you lightly drag your fingertip over the tip of his nose. All he does is scrunch it up a bit, but his arm does loosen. You try to calmly wigging your way out but it only makes your right leg press into his crotch.

Dean moans again as his arm looses enough to were you're able to slide off the couch and off of Dean with a soft thump.

You sit up and look to see that Dean has a little frown set upon his face. Maybe you can get some more sleep.

Walking to your room you don't even feel sleepy like you should. Looking at the alarm clock it's actually four in the morning. _Guess that means jumping on tumblr._ Everyone knows that you just don't jump on tumblr to jump off. So it's around eight when you decide that you could start the day properly.

After you're dressed in sweatpants and a over sized hoodie you head into the kitchen to start some coffee. When you sit down with a bowl of fruity pebbles and a cup of coffee you remember Dean is still here. You walk into the living room and sit on the coffee table facing Dean. He's on his right side with his arms crossed. _Maybe I should've given him a blanket. Too late now._

You lightly shake him and call his name. His face scrunches up and he squints one green eye open. "Hey, I've got some coffee for you if you can will yourself up."

Both eyes open and he sits up on the couch rubbing both hands over his mouth. "That's sounds great and all, but I think I'm gonna take a leak first." Dean says with a sleep rough voice that you will not rewind later. You stand taking his wrist and guide him to the bathroom.

"You can use this," opening the drawer next to the sink you pull out a toothbrush, "and when you're done just stick it next to mine and BB's." Cas has the one with Leonardo and you have the one with Donatello _(you liked him because he was the smartest of the group)_. The one you pulled out for Dean has Raphael on it.

Dean raises an eyebrow and grins at you. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, really?"

"We needed more toothbrushes. Why would we get the boring ones when we could have awesome ones?" You take out a face towel and hand it to Dean. "When you're done I'll most likely be in the kitchen." Dean gives a nod as you close the door.

When Dean comes into the kitchen his hair is wet and you can smell your shea butter body wash on him. "You took a shower?"

He stops at the coffee pot and turns to face you. "Um yeah, is that alright?" 

"Of course, it's alright. But your still in yesterday's clothes. Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the shower?"

"You have a point, but it's not like I have any clothes here."

 _Why didn't I think of that? Of course he doesn't have clothes here._ It's a good thing Cas is always at your place. "Oh, yeah sorry. Follow me so you can get some clothes."

Dean puts his cup on the table and follows you to your bedroom. "That little plastic blue dresser over there is BB's. His clothes should fit you right?" You ask as Dean makes his way over to the dresser.

"Yeah, I think they'll fit. Thanks." He takes clothes out as you walk back out of the room.

There's a knock on the front door when you enter the living room. You pull your sleeves over your hands out of habit as you open the door. You weren't expecting anyone since Cas is actually at work right now. When you see who it is you will yourself not to slam the door. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He lifts his head and gives you a Cheshire Cat smile. "I missed you, babe." 

"Don't fuckin' call me that." This is the first time you have ever spoken to him like this, but you're really ticked off right now.

"Wow. You've gotten feisty since the last time we spoke. I think I like it." He says trying to touch your face before you jerk away.

"I really don't know why you're here or how you found me, but you need to leave before I call the cops." You say between clenched teeth.

"Nah, I think I'd rather talk to you for a while." He tries to step into the doorway, but you push him back by the chest. At this point you're actually shaking just him being here is putting you on edge. Once he catches his balance he looks at you again and somehow his smile gets bigger and his eyes darker.

_OMG, he's gonna freakin' kill me. I won't even get tell my parents that I love them for the last time. BB is gonna be so sad. No one will know how I died or who did it. This is so bad why did I do th-_

You feel someone behind your back and a hand on your waist. The hand at your waist squeezes lightly. "Is there a problem?" _Thank you, baby_ _Jesus._

Before you can respond to Dean the intruder speaks. "Who are you? Are you the next guy she's fucking?" 

That's takes you by complete and utter surprise. He is really freaking serious right now. Okay, the only person who knows this is Cas, but your actually a virgin. When you were with Gordon and it would go in that direction you would always make an excuse of having to do something to get out of the situation. And with Sam the two of you never made it to that point because you were enjoying each others company. 

Dean softly pushes you behind him. "I think it's time for you to leave." He says in a cold hard voice glaring at him.

Gordon steps up to him and says, "what are gonna do if I don't, big boy?" And he still has the same smile on his face.

Dean gives Gordon a tight lipped smile. The next minute Gordon is on the ground holding his face. Dean's fist is still balled up from punching him. "There's more from where that came from if you ever come near her again."

He gets up from the ground and there's a cut on his left cheek. When he looks at Dean it's a look you've seen one to many times. "You really need to go Gordon and I-I don't wanna see you ever again." You say stepping in between them. The shakes that you had earlier are obvious now as you fiddle with the bottom of your hoodie. There's a tight ball in your chest that's making it hard to breathe.

Gordon looks at the both of you and he doesn't say word as he walks off and gets into his car.

Closing the front door your hand is shaking so bad you can't even turn the lock. Dean reaches around you to turn it.

You don't know how long you can take this. It's been going on for too long now and it's to the point to were you're actually scared of him. If he reacts that way to the guys you hang around, what will he do when he finally gets the memo that you really don't want to associate with him? You never asked for this. You just wanna live your life with the people you love and enjoy to be around. Maybe even start a family one day with little adorable chocolate or caramel babies running around.

Dean guides you to the couch and sits you down. You can feel the tears rolling down your cheeks and your chest get tighter and tighter the more you cry. Dean comes back with some tissue and some water. "Hey (y/n), can you breathe for me?" He gets a slight nod. "Okay. In, out, in, out, in.." He does that until your breathing is steady, but the tears are still falling. Getting up on the couch with you he envelopes you into his arms. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here just try to calm down for me."

It takes a while, but you eventually get it together and Dean makes you drink the water he got for you.

This is not how you wanted to start the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Since the day Gordon showed up to your house Dean and Cas have been very protective over you. They won't let you go out in public alone if it's not to work. Cas makes you text him when you leave for work, get to work, leave work, and get home form work. And if you wanna go anywhere you have to either call or text one of them so they can meet you there.

To be honest you're not annoyed like you should be because they make you feel extremely safe. At this point Gordon is unpredictable. He's willing to spend all this time finding you like he has nothing left in this world. You don't even know if he has a job. He couldn't have a job if he's tracking you down all the damn time. And you haven't seen Jake at all, but that's not really surprising.

You're on your way from work when your car starts to drive funny and when your about to pull over there's a loud scratching down a black board kind of noise. You get out of the car after turning it off to see both back tires are shredded and the front tires were almost in the same state as the back ones. _  
_

_What the fuck!?! This is the kind of shit I have to deal with after getting off of work and dealing with people that annoy me this is what it comes too. I'm in these damn heels because of the stupid as fuck dress code and not to mention this damn pencil skirt. Of course, I didn't bring a fuckin' ponytail holder after flat ironing my hair yesterday and it's too fuckin' hot to be wearing down. This damn blazer is tight on my frikin' arms- this whole thing is just a pile of elephant shit. I'm really ready to punch somebody in the face right now._

You have your hands on the hood leaning over trying to calm your anger when someone honks to the side of you. Looking to right of you there's a guy staring at your ass with the biggest smile on his face. All the anger that you have tapped down comes back up. "I'M NOT A FUCKIN' PROSTITUTE. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU HONKIN' AT? YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT. I SHOULD FUCKIN' PUT THIS DAMN HEEL THROUGH YOUR SKULL RIGHT NOW IF YOU THINK THAT'S THE WAY TO GET A WOMEN'S ATTENTION. YOU BETTER BE GLAD I DON'T HAVE A GOD DAMN KNIFE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I WOULD'VE ALREADY THROWN IT!" The guy's smile drops and his eyes are wide as dinner plates as he floors it away from you.

You need to get out of here before someone calls the cops. You get back into the car to calm yourself down. After you deem yourself calm enough you google the nearest auto shop. Seeing that Winchester & Singer Auto Body is the closest you give them a call.

"Winchester and Singer's Auto Body, what's the problem?" Says a deep gruff voice.

"I need a tow truck." You sigh into the receiver.

"Okay, just tell me where you are and I'll have someone come get you."

You rattle off your location and he keeps you on the phone to fill out information so you wouldn't have to do it when you got there. When you tell him about the tires he seems kind of surprised that it happened.

Five minutes after the call ends the tow truck pulls up and an older guy with a baseball cap hops out.

"How did this happen?" He asks with a slight country accent.

"I don't know. One minute I was driving the next I had to pull over."

He blows out a breathe, "well.."

"(Y/N)"

"Well (Y/N), get your stuff and you can sit in the truck while I do this. Names Bobby."

"Thank you." You do exactly as he said while he works.

The drive to the shop is quiet and filled with you staring out of the window. When you get there Bobby directs you to the office. You enter the office and notice another older gentleman sitting there with salt and pepper hair. He looks up at you and you can't help but notice he's a handsome guy.

"Why such a sad look on a pretty face?" He says with a grin that looks kind of familiar.

"Is that what you tell all the lady's that come in here with car troubles?" You say leaning on the counter with the blazer in front of your boobs.

"I've been found out, huh?" He says with a hardy chuckle.

It actually brings a smile to your face. "Yeah, but I think it's safe to say it's a keeper." 

He laughs and finally asks you what you're in need of. You tell him your the woman that called about the tow truck and the two of you talk about that for a little bit as you sit down on the bench in front of the window.  Then someone enters through the side door by the desk.

 

Dean just got done changing the oil of a 2013 Volkswagen Beetle when Bobby brings in a (your car). It actually reminds him of the one (y/n) has. Same color and everything. Except for the tires. The first thing that crosses his mind is _how did they get that way?_

It looks like wolverine dragged his blades down the back tires and started on the front but didn't finish.

"What's going on with this one?" He asks bobby as he helps take it down.

"Lady called said she needed a tow. When I got there she was sitting in the car until I hopped out. Said one minute she was drivin' the next she had to pull over."

"Is she here?" 

"Yeah, she's in there with John." Bobby says hopping into the truck.

"Okay." Dean turns around and heads to the front. Before he's fully out the door he unzips the top of his jumpsuit to where he's able to tie the sleeves together around his waist and runs a towel over his hands.

When Dean gets to the front he lifts his eyes from the floor and his jaw almost drops. (Y/N) is there, but it's not the same (y/n) he sees all the time. And it doesn't help that she gets up when she sees him.

She has on black heels that are probably two inches because they are the same height now. A black pencil skirt that fits her hips to the T that it's actually mouth watering. And the fact that her legs are out makes it even harder to think. The burgundy blouse she has on is form fitting and the neck of it cuts so you can see a little bit of cleavage if you were close to her height. Her hair is straightened and it comes past her shoulders, but stops around her breast. Two words. _Spank Bank._

"De, I'm so happy to see you." She says hugging Dean around the shoulders and putting her head there.

Dean wounds his arms around her waist and looks over her at his dad. John has his eyebrow raised looking at the both of you with a smirk on his face. Dean clears his throat, but he doesn't let go. "Where are you coming from?"

"Work." (Y/N) says with her head still resting.

"Well, how did your tires get that way?"

She draws away and tucks her hair behind her ears. "I texted BB that I was leaving for home. As I was driving, my car start driving funny and when I was about to pull over I heard this noise that just made me cringe so hard. I got out and my tires were like that."

Dean unconsciously takes her hand. "Are you okay?" He says not hiding the concern in his voice.

She smiles lightly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I might have scared a guy for life though."

"What happened?"

(Y/N) grimaces looking at the wall past Dean's shoulder. "I probably said that I should put my heel through his skull and if I had a knife I would've thrown it. He really didn't need me to say where I would have thrown said knife." Dean gives her the look of what the fuck. "Hey, don't look at me like that. He honked at me and when I turned around he was staring at my ass."

"Oh, he deserved it." The two of you look at each other with smiles. Dean hears his dad's throat clear and snaps out of it.

"(Y/N) this is my dad John, dad this (y/n)." 

"Oh, so you're (y/n)."

Dean knew this would come to slap him in the face at some point. He told his dad in a moment of confidence and guy talk that he really liked this girl he was becoming great friends with. He even went as far as to describing just how beautiful she was.

"Yep that's me." She says giving Dean a side glance. Her phone starts to ring and she digs it out of her jacket. "Uh oh, it's BB I forgot to tell him about the car. He's probably flippin' his shit right now." She says bringing the phone up to her ear and walking away.

 

When the phone started ringing and you looked at the caller ID you instantly knew you were in trouble. "Hey BB, how are you, babe?" Might as well try to sweet talk your way out of this now.

"Don't you 'how are you, babe' me. Why didn't you text me?" There's no sweet talking this time.

"I'm sorry. My car wheels got fucked off some how and I honestly forgot to call you about it. I was so mad at the time that I didn't think too."

"So, where are you now, (y/n)?"

"I'm at Winchester and Singer Auto Body."

"Is Dean there?" You look over to see Dean talking with his dad with a blush upon his face and his dad with a smug smile.

"Yep."

"Let me talk to him."

"Okay." They should just be you're gay dad's at this point since they fuss over you so much. As you walk over Dean looks at you with raised brows. "BB want's to talk to you."

Dean takes the phone away from you. "Hey Cas." He walks away, but you can still hear his half of the conversation. When you look back at John he offers you a bowl full of suckers in it. You take a cherry one and thank him unwrapping it.

When Dean walks back after two minutes he's winding down the conversation. "Don't worry Cas our girl is safe." You see John's eyebrows raise again. Dean hands you back the phone.

"Is he okay now because he was kinda sassy with me on the phone."

Dean does a double take and looks away. "Yeah, he's fine now." _Why is his voice a little higher pitched than normal?_ "Well dad, I'm gonna go and get some tires for her car. And if you want to (y/n), you can go back there and wait for me." Dean says with another blush.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you John." You say shaking his hand.

"Likewise."

 

Dean watches as you walk away and he just noticed the way the skirt hugged your ass. He is in so deep....there's no coming out.


	7. Chapter 7

You found a chair to sit in and rolled it over to your car. As you wait for Dean you can't help but to let your mind wonder. No word from Gordon in a month and then your tires magically get fucked off; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who did it. You don't fear the things he does, it's when he's around you is when you get fearful or how he can get into something of yours and you don't know how he's done it. Yeah, you fear for your life because you don't wanna go out by your psycho ex boyfriend, but you're also worried about the people that you hang around. He didn't hesitate to harm someone you cared about before, what makes you believe he won't do it again?

It's just the process of looking over your shoulder everyday because you don't know where he could be. When you moved back to your hometown there was the feeling of safety, but you never stopped looking over your shoulder expecting this poisonous man to come back into your life to ruin things. It's like swimming and the water just gets higher and higher, then when you're on that last air bubble the water goes back down and it starts all over again.

That's probably why you only have had guy friends. Thinking to yourself it will some how make you tougher and stronger hanging around only guys. But they were all very sweet towards you and unlike some girls you've never got the vibe of being one of the guys. Then again they didn't hit on you either, you were just a friend of theirs and they liked to hang around you because of how chill you were.

You come to when Dean uses his index finger to lift your head. "Are you okay? I called you like five times."

You look around Dean to see there's only three tires on a rack by your car. _How long has he been here?_  "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking."

Dean nods and lowers his hand as he goes back to your tires. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about my tires."

"You know who did it don't you?"

"Yeah."

Dean forcefully takes the wheel off of your car. "If he comes around you again I'm gonna kick his ass."

You didn't forget that Dean punched Gordon or the look that Gordon gave Dean. There's no doubt in your mind that Gordon might have something planned for him. "Hey?"

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"Can you please promise me that you'll be careful?" He stops working on the tire and looks at you. "Dean, please promise me this. Because if Gordon does something to you I'll know it wasn't because you went after him."

Dean gets up and wipes his hands on a towel walking back over to you. He squats down in front of you with his hands on your knees. "(Y/N), that bastard deserves anything he gets."

 _OH MY GOD, he doesn't get it._ You need both Dean and Cas to be safe or you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if anything ever happens to them. "He doesn't care who he hurts. As long as he gets what he wants that's all that matters. And if you and BB get hurt because of this I'll never forgive myself. Because this is my fault."

Dean stands and your head follows. He pushes the hair that fell onto your face back behind your ears and puts his hand on your jaw. "This isn't your fault. You didn't make him do anything he has done. He did all that by himself. So don't blame yourself for that." He says while stroking you cheek.

"If I never came back he wouldn't even know who you are. And he's never met Cas before to be honest I think all the times I was telling him about my best friend he thought it was a girl because he never asked any questions." You let out a bitter laugh as you hold tears back. "Just wait until he finds out Cas is a dude."

Still stroking your cheek he says, "if you never came back we wouldn't have even met. I'm glad you came back. I enjoy having you around. Don't worry about me and Cas' safety, you've got yourself to worry about."

"Dean, you still didn't promise me." You whisper playing with the hem of your skirt. When you don't get an answer you rip away from him heading towards the door you came through.

You just need some air to think about what you're gonna do. Maybe if you move again Gordon will follow you and forget about Dean. You know you're lying to yourself. With you out of the way he'll see his chance to move and take Dean out.

Before you get to the door a hand grabs yours and holds you back from leaving. "Dean, let my hand go." He steps between you and the door. You look at him and can't decipher the look on his face as he looks at you. You can't help as the tears slid down your face. "Why don't you understand? I just want the people I care about safe. And you can't even promise me that, Dean!" Your voice started as whisper and then progressed into a scream.

You tear away from him again kicking your heels towards your car. "I love the both of you! Y'all are the only family I have here and I just want you two to be safe!" You walk back towards Dean pushing him in the chest with both hands. He grabs hold of both of your wrist. "Let me go, you bastard! I just want you safe. I just want you to promise me you'll be careful." You beat your fists into Dean's chest and it gets weaker as you start to cry harder.

Dean let's go of your wrists and wraps his arms around your shoulders pulling you into his chest. You clutch at his back as you sob into his chest. "I never like seeing you cry. You know why?" He isn't expecting an answer because you're crying to hard. "'Cause it breaks my heart every time I see tears roll down your cheeks." Dean kisses the top of your head and starts to sway. "I haven't promised you to be careful because just in case I can't keep that promise I don't want to disappoint you. But I will say this, if I see him I won't start anything with him, but he tries something I have to defend myself, okay?"

"Okay." You say brokenly into his chest.

Dean huffs a breathe and leans back so he can look at your face. "You're too pretty to be crying like this." He says with a gentle smile wiping tears off of your face.

You put your head down in embarrassment at how you've just acted. He has seen you break down one to many times. You wish that Dean wouldn't even try to acknowledge Gordon and just walk away from him, but you know he couldn't do that. And even though he didn't promise to be careful, he did say he wasn't going to start anything with him and you can live with that. For now.

You feel hands pulling your hair out of your face and then a finger lift your chin. Dean is looking down at you with a small smile with his index finger and thumb is on your chin. You don't know who or how or when the space between you closed, but it did.

Dean cups the side of your face as you fists the front of his shirt. There's no tongue involved just lips. As you pull away Dean lightly bites your bottom lip and his teeth drags before he releases it.

"Oh my god." You giggle out as you cover your face and bury yourself in his chest again. 

He wraps you in his arms. "I thought you were gonna wind up kicking your heel through your window."

You grimace bringing your arms down and wrapping your arms around his waist. "Sorry."

"It's okay, sweetheart." He pulls back and kisses you sweetly on the lips again. "Let's get these tires done then we'll go to a diner, sounds good?"

You nod with a big smile as he guides you back to the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. So, I hope you enjoyed. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Entering the diner with Dean you head to a booth that's set up in-between two others.

You trailed behind Dean since the two of you would be heading home afterwards. After he finished the tires he had grease all over the white shirt he was wearing since he didn't zip his bodysuit back up. You waited outside in your car playing on your phone and when you looked up Dean was walking to his Impala. But he didn't get in like you expected him to. Dean popped the trunk open and dug around in it until he found a black shirt. He takes the back part of his collar and pulls the white greased shirt over his head. The view that you were exposed to was glorious. The ripple of muscles in his back as he tried to find the bottom of the black shirt and his low hung jeans. You knew you were openly staring at him. After he put on the shirt he dug around his trunk some more and grabbed a dark green plaid flannel shirt. Throwing it over his black shirt he threw you a thumbs up signaling he was all set to go.

As you sit in the booth with Dean you wonder if he knew you were staring at him that whole time. But if he did he didn't seem to care. You also wonder if the kiss will come up. You kinda chalked it off as emotions and all that crap in romantic movies. He did kiss you it's not like he pulled back and pushed you away and you're not forgetting that he kissed you again. Maybe he knows how you feel about him and maybe he feels the same way too. Or maybe it was a pity kiss since you were freaking out at the time. You should talk to Cas about this he'll know what to do.

"What can I get for y'all today?"

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries with a coke." Dean replies with a charming smile towards the waitress.

"And you?"

You haven't even looked at the menu stuck within your thoughts. "Um, I'll take the same, thanks."

She collects your menus and walks back towards the kitchen. You turn your head back around towards Dean to see he's staring, not staring it's more of a glare, at a guy that's sitting on a stool at the counter openly staring at you. Following the man's eye sight you look down at your boobs. You forgot you still had your work clothes on usually you'd go home and change and then you would go out and do whatever you had to do.

And the sucky part is you don't have any extra clothes in your car. You look back up at Dean to see he's getting more and more pissed off by this guy staring at you. Just as it looks like he'll shout across the diner you cut in.

"Hey, can I get your shirt?"

Dean's green gaze snaps back towards you as the anger slowly melts away. "Hm?"

"Can I wear your shirt?" You ask pushing some hair behind your ears.

Dean takes off his over shirt without any hesitation handing it to you over the table. You tell him your gonna go to the bathroom to change and receive a nod. 

As you walk into the bathroom you debate whether or not to take off your current shirt. _Might as well._ You pull your shirt over your head messing your hair up in the process. Grabbing Dean's you pull each sleeve over your arms and button up the shirt leaving the first button undone. The shirt kinda sorta cover your butt which you liked and the bottom of the sleeves cover the half of your palm which was even better. You pull your hair out of the shirt and finger comb it getting it back together as best you can. Grabbing your shirt you walk back out of the bathroom heading towards your booth.

Before you fully make it to the booth you see a look on Dean's face you haven't seen before. It's like he's uncomfortable but trying to be nice at the same time. When you get even closer you see a head with wavy brunette hair sitting in your spot. Dean finally spots you and looks slightly relieved. Since your seat is taken you slide in with Dean. You look at the person sitting in your seat to see it's actually a very pretty lady with long wavy brunette hair framing her face. She also looks about your and Dean's age. _Maybe he knows her, it would make sense she's pretty. Maybe they used to go out._

Dean slides you your drink that was on the other side of the table, you give him a small smile in thanks. The woman looks at you taking you in like she's some how sizing you up. When her eyebrow raises you've come to the conclusion that she just might be a bitch. _Don't know if she doesn't open her mouth, right?_

"Oh, hi I'm Lisa, Dean's ex girlfriend. And you are?"

"(Y/N)." You say curtly.  _Apparently not a good one by the look on Dean's face._

"When did you two start going out?" Lisa says eyebrow raising again.

"We don't go out we're just really great friends." You say with slightly narrowed eyes gripping the shirt in your lap. As much as you don't want that to be true you still don't know Dean's feelings.

Lisa looks at your shirt and your hair and you can tell she's about to say something to try and piss you off. _NOT TODAY SATAN! I WAS JUST STARTING TO FEEL BETTER._

"That shirt's to big for you don't you think?" She says with a smirk upon her stupid face.

"Well I guess it's a good thing it isn't mine, huh?" You say with the smirk returned.

"Then who's is it if it's not yours?" She snaps back.

"Dean's." You say with a slight smile.

The startled look on her face is enough to make you laugh, but you don't and you keep your composure.

 "Why would you be wearing his shirt if you are just friends?" Lisa snarks at you her face slightly red. Dean hasn't said anything this whole time and from the corner of your eye you see he has his head down staring holes into the table.

"That's why you're wrong I didn't say we were 'just friends' I said 'we're just really great friends'." Lisa's face goes completely red and she looks like she's about to blow. _Who gets this worked up over who their ex's are friends with?_ You look slightly to the left of your booth to see a group of women looking directly at your table from another booth. And the sad part about it is that they are actually trying to be discreet about it.

Lisa opens her mouth to fire another stupid question or comment out, you frankly don't give a damn. You're not a rude person, but sometimes you have to put your niceness in a box. You stick up your finger in a wait motion. "Before you attempt to talk again, I advise you to take your gallon of salt and go back to your girlfriends. Who, by the way, needs to learn a lesson in subtly. You come over here talking about god knows what because I really don't give a fuck. You know why? Because you're a bitch. Dean and I have already dealt with something today, so we really don't have time for your bullshit. We just came here to have a nice conversation and food to go with it. Not some crazy ex girlfriend coming over and starting bullshit. And word of advice don't go up talking to your ex's if the two of you didn't end on good terms because either one or the both of you are very uncomfortable. You should be moving on I don't when y'all broke up and really don't care. Lisa you should find a guy that cares very deeply for you and you should settle down. If that's not your kind of thing maybe you and your friends should hit up a club and scout some guys out to do the horizontal tango. I really don't know. But, I will tell you this one time and one time only. I would like it if you got the fuck away from this booth so Dean and I can eat in peace."

By the end of your rant the waitress was hovering over the table not knowing if she should set the food down or come back in a minute or two. Lisa is staring at you eyes wide mouth opening and closing like a fish. She looks at Dean as if she expects him to say something. Surprise, surprise he doesn't. You quirk an eyebrow and she scrambles out of the booth going back to her friends.

You huff and look up at the waitress. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, no you're fine. That was pretty great to watch." She says with a small laugh as she sets both plates on the table.

She leaves and you look at your food. Dean's been quiet this whole time did you say the wrong things. You boldly glance at Dean to see he has his face covered by his shirt and he's shaking. You touch his shoulder slightly shaking him.

"I'm sorry about that she was so annoying and you looked like you really didn't want her here." 

Dean turns his head to look at you his entire face is red and he has tears in his eyes, but the best part is how hard he's laughing. "(Y/N), I-I can't breathe. That was so perfect did you see the look on her face. OH MY GOD!"

You look at him trying not to laugh, but it's a complete fail when Dean tries to stop but can't. The two of you fall into each other laughing and when Lisa and her friends walk by it gets worse.

When y'all are done there are tears running down Dean's cheeks and your cheeks hurt from all the laughter along with your stomach. Finally the two of you start to eat your burgers and conversant.

"She wasn't really my girlfriend." You're still sitting beside Dean so you turn your head and give him a questioning look. "We went to high school together. You can ask Cas about this too, if you want. But, um, in high school she was known for sleeping around. She probably slept with over half of the guys at our school. And one day she came up to me trying to get me to date her and I always said no. She randomly came up to me and tried to kiss me, but since I turned my head and kind of step away she lost her balance and ended up kissing my neck. Then everyone thought we were goin' out and she was saying that she was my girlfriend and that we were so in love. I told her that she needed to get her shit together 'cause there was no way I was gonna go out with her. She 'broke up' with me."

"Wow, so she's crazy and a bitch."

Dean huffs a laugh, "something like that."

The two of you keep talking a little while after you've finished eating. Dean walks you to your car and pulls you in telling you to be careful and you do the same. He has a hesitate look in his eye that's only there for a split second as he squeezes the life out of you before walking over to his car with a wave thrown over his shoulder.

You really need to talk to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Lisa to an extent, but I think I like her being a bitch if that makes sense. But, yeah, if you like Lisa sorry (not sorry). And about the kiss part I've decided I wanted the reader to be insecure about since it was right after a freak out. Um, I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, but yeah it's just how my brain is working. So...I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

You and Cas walk out of the little coffee shop on the corner with your arms linked heading over to the park where no kids were because of school and the cold weather. Finding a small picnic table the two of you sit down on opposite sides.

"So you wanted to speak to me about something?" Cas says bringing the cup to his lips.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I did." You start to fiddle with a piece of your hair looking down at the table.

Cas watches as you pull down your beanie a little bit more even though you pushed it right back where it was to begin with. "What's going on, Lion?"

 _Oh, Lion, I haven't heard that in forever._ Cas used to call you that all the time because when you were younger you would always where your hair in an Afro and he always said it looked like a lion's mane. Maybe it's making a comeback.

You look at Cas to see his brows are pulled down with worry. "You know how yesterday I called you, well you called me and I was at the auto shop?" Cas nods. "Well, I kind of broke down and..... Dean and I kissed." You mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Dean and I kissed... twice." Cas looks at you with a neutral expression. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad at you? Isn't it a good thing that the two of you kissed?"

"Yeah... no... I don't know. 'Cause we went out to eat after and some woman came over saying she was Dean's ex. And when she asked what we were I said we were friends and he didn't seem fazed by that. But when we were leaving the diner he looked at me for a few seconds and squeezed the life out of me and told me to be careful and that was it. So, I just placed the kisses as a moment type of thing."

"What was the woman's name?"

"Lisa."

Cas busts out laughing. "Oh no, she's just crazy. I'm actually surprised she's still saying Dean is her boyfriend." You give Cas an unimpressed look. "Okay, I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, because then he'll know that I told you." You feel so stupid right now. _Oh no, I don't want you to tell him he'll know about my crush._ You legit sound like a middle schooler.

"Do you want me to wait until he talks to me?"

"Do you think he'll come talk to you?"

Cas thinks for a moment sipping at his coffee. "Yes, he would. If it bothers him enough he'll talk to me. I am his only best friend after all."

You think about it sipping at your cappuccino. Cas, could be subtle when he wanted too, but other times he was as blunt as Kanye. "Yeah, okay, but you can't say that I talked to you about it though." 

"You have my word."

When you start to get a little cold you hop up and sit beside Cas. Sitting beside him the two of you take pictures together and set them as wallpapers. Finishing your beverages and dumping them into the trash you head to Cas' place after deciding to have a sleep over.

As it goes into the night you take a shower and dress in a over sized t-shirt and some sleep shorts _(what can you say you like over sized things)_ , while Cas has on a t-shirt and boxers. As you and Cas walk into the kitchen to get some snacks someone knocks on the front door. "I got it." Cas says already halfway to the door.

After the front door closes you hear two sets of footsteps coming into the kitchen. With your chips and soda in hand you turn to go back into the living room. The person Cas opened the door for is Dean and he's standing there staring at you with a new accessory on his face.

"You wear glasses?"

Dean blinks and pushes them up. "Um, yeah, I do."

You nod because you don't have nothing else to do and because you can't shut your mouth off sometimes you say, "it's a good look on you." And with that you walk past and head into the living room internally cringing. It's not just a good look he looks frikin' hot in those things. They are black framed geeky type of glasses and they somehow highlight his emerald eyes. But you're not gonna think about it, you're just gonna stuff your face and watch random things while they do whatever.

 

 As (y/n) walked out of the kitchen Dean couldn't help but to stare after her. "How do you do it, man?"

"Do what?" Cas asks sitting down at the kitchen table looking up at Dean.

"How can you be around her when she's dressed like that and not have a reaction. I mean look those legs and all that beautiful coffee skin, Cas." He sits down in the chair in front of Cas with a huff putting his fist on his cheek making his glasses go up.

"Because she's like my sister, Dean. And I just don't see her that way. Yes, I do believe she's beautiful, but my feelings for her are completely platonic."

Dean nods then puts his head down on the table with a groan. "Cas, man, this is bad."

"What happened?"

"I kissed her yesterday... twice."

"Is that not a good thing? You did tell me you liked her." Cas gets up to get a couple of sodas form the fridge.

Dean's head shoots up off the table. "Yeah, I do like her. But with Lisa coming over saying she was my ex and questioning (y/n) on why she was wearing my shirt. (Y/N), told her we were just really great friends. And it was funny and hot how she just got rid of Lisa, man. On top of that she looked so good in my shirt, Cas, I'm in trouble. When I kissed her I couldn't help myself and she didn't pull away when I did it a second time. So, maybe she thinks it's a mistake and just wants to be friends."

Cas opens his drink. "Why was she wearing your shirt?"

"This fuckin' pervert was staring at her and she asked for my shirt so I gave to her." Dean starts to play with the soda can Cas gave him.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What about? The pervert?"

"No, Dean, about your feelings for (y/n)."

"I don't know, that's why I came to you." Dean feels so lost he's never had to deal with his emotions like this before. He feels like the biggest girl ever. But he can't help the way he feels whenever she's around. That warm feeling in his stomach when she touches, looks, or is just around him.

"Well, I think you should go talk to her." 

"Dude, no. I can't do that, she doesn't see me that way. You weren't at the diner so you don't know how firmly she stated that we were just friends."

 

Now Cas sees why he's friends with Dean he was just like (y/n).

Cas' two best friends have crushes on each other and both are to afraid to confront the other. And naturally they both come to him. It didn't take long for Dean to tell Cas that he liked her. He's never seen him this flustered before, so he knows this is serious. And Dean's become so protective over her in the time that he's known her. But (y/n), she's just to stubborn to admit it. And that's kind of where the situation lies. Whether or not she actually want's to be involved with someone. So, the only thing Cas can say is, "I'll talk to her."

So, now he has to find a way to get it through to her. Well, not just her, the both of them. While in the mean time he can entertain them.

"We're having a sleepover. If you want to join?"

Dean looks at Cas with narrowed eyes. "That would be great and all, but I don't have any clothes here or a toothbrush."

"We wear the same size, Dean. And I have some brushes under the sink in the bathroom."

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"No."

"What about (y/n)?

"No." Cas knows Dean is trying to get out of this somehow so he doesn't have to face (y/n). So, before Dean can say anything else Cas takes his soda and starts towards the living room where (y/n) is curled up with a blanket and some chips. "Come on, Winchester. We don't have all day."

 

Dean huffs shifting his glasses. He scoots back from the table and walks into the living room to see Cas sitting on the left side of (y/n) sharing chips with her head on his shoulder. She slightly looks to her right and gives him a soft smile as she pats the seat available next to her. 

_Well, it is offered..._


	10. Chapter 10

You're currently headed to the local cafe to meet up with Dean, Cas, and some other people. Dean's brother, Sam, and his girlfriend, Jessica, are visiting before they have to take finals. Other then that you don't know who's there.

Entering the coffee shop adjusting your beanie you look around for the light brown and raven hair of your friends. It's kind of crowded but not overly crowded. There's people here by themselves, couples,or groups. You're just about to text Cas it to see if you arrived at the right or not when you hear someone call you.

"Lion!"

Looking over in the direction of the voice you see Cas turned in his seat with a big grin on his face. You return it putting the phone back into your pocket. As you walk over you see they have pushed a table together with a booth towards the back of the cafe. There are three women: a brunette, a blonde, and a redhead. _Ha, sounds like the start of a bad joke._ There's a guy with hair long enough to cover his ears and forehead sitting beside the blonde. _Must be Sam and Jess._

When you get close enough to the table Dean pops up out of his seat opening his arms for a hug. You happily give him one enjoying the embrace as long as possible. Dean pulls back and looks at you with his jewels caged behind those damned glasses.

"You made it."

"Of course I made it. Where else would I go?" You say with a amused smile as a blush spreads across Dean's cheeks.

Someone clears their throat and both of you look at the occupants of the table. It seems to snap Dean out his trance as he starts to introduce you to the people around the table.

"(Y/N), this is Sam, Jess, Charlie, and Dorothy." He pointed to each respective person as you gave a small wave.

"Hi, it's nice to meet y'all." You start to head over to the unoccupied seat that was in front of the ones Dean and Cas were sitting in. That is until Dean plants you into his previous seat.

"You want something to drink? Of course you want something to drink. Don't worry I'll get it for you." You tried to him money for the drink, but he shook his head and waved it off making a hasty exit towards the register.

"BB, is he okay?" You asked looking after him with worry etched onto your face.

"Um, yeah he's okay. He just had a lot of coffee before you got here."

You look to Cas with the worry still on your face. "Was he up all night?"

"No, he wasn't. He's just nervous about something coming up." Cas said before taking a sip of the beverage in front of him.

"What's coming up?" Neither of them have told you anything except that Sam and Jess were coming.

"I hear that you're Cas' best friend?" Sam says looking at you with puppy dog eyes.

"Um, yeah, I am."

Around that time Dean comes back with his and your drink. He sits in the chair in front of you. You watch him as he fiddles with his glasses and the cup in front of him and you'd bet if you look under the table his leg would be bouncing.

"Dean, are you okay?" You asked reaching across the table stopping his fiddling.

"Uhhh, yeah, just drunk a lot of coffee today s'all."

When your about to ask what he's nervous about Charlie speaks up.

"I think it's time for all the ladies to get acquainted." She hops up pulling Dorothy with her while Jess gathers her drink pulling you along also.

The four of you head over to another empty table not that far from the boys. Looking back at them you see Dean has his face buried in his hands while Sam and Cas try to talk to him.

"You like Dean right?" Jess asked sitting down.

"Dean's a cool guy. I like hanging out with him."

Dorothy smirks at you. "(Y/N), I just met you, but I think you're pretty smart."

Ugh, you know that's not what they meant, but what would happen if you say you do like him. Will they tell him? Is it that obvious? He should already know from the kisses the two of you shared a few weeks ago.

"Look at it this way. This gossip is just between the four of us. The boys won't know about it unless we tell them." Charlie says throwing an arm around the top of Dorothy's chair.

"But Cas already knows." You say looking between the girls.

Jess rubs a hand up and down your arm giving you a soft smile. "We know."

"How-"

"Cas came up to me at work and told me he needed some help. Him being him, the sweetest guy ever, I said what is it. He goes on to say his best friend was having some complications with finding out if this guy liked her or not. So, that's were we come in. Along with some info that you would like to know." Charlie says shooting you with her finger gun.

You bite your lip and look at your coffee cup. You're not mad at Cas he's just one guy after all, but it's just you unloaded all these stupid problems on him and you feel like a crappy best friend.

"Oh, okay."

Dorothy reaches over and takes your hand. "Look Sweetheart, we're here to help. If you want to tell us we're here to listen. If not, then just know you can always talk to us about something you're having problems with. Cas, and Dean let me say, talked very highly of you before you walked through those doors." The other two women nod their heads. "And if I didn't already know you guys were friends I would think there was a love triangle going on."

You chuckle. "Yeah, you're probably not the first..."

"It's just that Dean is so great. And I'm just this chick with crappy issues and a low self esteem. He's so handsome. Guys his eyes are just, ugh, ya know. The moment I first meet him he was so nice and understanding. Everytime we hug it's just one of the greatest feelings. Oh my god and he kissed me-"

"Wait a minute go back there Princess T. He kissed you?" Charlie said leaning forward on the table.

"Uh, yeah, but it doesn't really count."

"How does it not count? A kiss is a kiss." Jess says beside you.

"Well, I was kind of freaking out about something and he calmed me down. So, I just ticked it off as a moment type of kiss."

Dorothy nods. "Continue with your, ya know..."

"Well, it was pretty great also. He's so easy to talk too other than Cas. I don't think he likes me in that type of way though. Like I said he's firkin' hot and he could have anybody he wants. So, why would he waste his time on me?"

"I'm just gonna put this out there. If you weren't straight I'd totally tap that." Charlie hits Dorothy on the arm while Jess laughs beside you. "And, ya know, if I was single. Which I'm not because of this cutie pie right here."

"Damn right you're not." The red head throws one last glare at her girlfriend. "You seem like a real cool girl. I know Dean likes you a lot. See, look at him right now."

All the women at the table turn their heads to the guys' table. Dean is looking at you while the other two men are trying to catch his attention. You give him a little finger wave and he turns bright red quickly looking ripping his gaze from you.

"I only see something good coming out of this. So, when he talks to you listen. Don't speak just let him get it out."

"Sam told me that when Dean goes after something he doesn't give up on it. So, just keep that in mind too." Jess says giving you a gentle smile.

You nod taking in their information slightly hoping you could use it soon.

The four of you talk a little bit more listening to how Charlie and Dorothy met. And then listening to Jess telling her story of how Sam made her trip when they first met. Then they asked how you and Dean met, but before you were able to tell them all three guys walked over.

Dean shifts by the end of the table adjusting his glasses. "Uh, could we talk for a sec?"

You look around the table before realizing he's talking to you. "Yeah, we can talk." You follow Dean back to the booth they were occupying earlier. Feeling your phone vibrate you take it out and look at the text.

**BB:**

**Good Luck!!!**

You look at Cas to see him giving you a thumbs up along with the girls while Sam sits there chuckling. _What the hell is he talkin' about?_ Dean clears his throat catching your attention. You set your phone face down on the table giving him your undivided attention. "What's up?"

He licks his lips staring at where your hands rest on the table. "I just, uh, wanted to ask if we could hang out sometime soon."

Staying silent you wait for him to finish, but when he looks up you realize that was it. "Yeah, of course we can hang out. You know that, Dean."

The green eyed man sighs as he shakes his head. "This isn't how this is supposed to go." He whispers to himself as he grabs both of your hands rubbing his thumbs on them gently. "What I'm trying to say is, could we go out, ya know, just the two of us? Maybe to the movies and if we watch a scary one, you could use my shoulder as a shield. And I'll buy your popcorn if you want some and your dinner if you're, ya know, hungry. Then when it's all done I'll take you home and see you off at the door?"

You stare at him with a big smile slowly crossing your face. _That was so. Fuckin'. Cute._ "Dean, are you asking me on a date?"

He puffs up his cheeks blowing the air out slowly. "Yes, that's what, uh, I'm asking...you."

Tightening your grip on his hands you make sure he maintains eye contact with you. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Dean."

The biggest smile erupts across his face and your suddenly reminded of the day Cas and Dean came over so y'all could make pies. Your group of newly made friends start in a fit of cheering making their back over to the connected tables.

"I except you to tell us about how it goes." Dorothy says.

"Yeah, definitely."

 

After drinking on your second cup of coffee you get up to take care of those needs. Coming out of the bathroom someone bumps into you throwing an 'excuse me' over their shoulder. Before you can say 'it's alright' you spot a wallet on the ground.

You pick it up without a second thought and chase after the man.

"Excuse me, sir. You dropped your wallet." You say as you make your way out of the back door to the cafe.

"Oh, thank you. I would've been looking for that everywhere." The man turns around with an award winning smile.

"Don't worry ab..." _NO, NO, NO, NO. Why would this happen now?_ You throw the wallet at the man and carefully make your way back to the door you came from. You go to open it but it wouldn't budge. "What do you want, Jake?"

You move away from the door as he starts to move towards you. "You know it's not what I want, (y/n)."

"It's what I want." A voice says behind you. _Please, please, please. Don't do this to me right now._ You turn to were you can see both men.

"Then what do you want, Gordon?" Your hands are starting to shake.

"I want you. It's as simple as that."

You don't answer and in that time Jake comes up and grabs your right elbow. Acting on your feet you twist and punch him on the side of his face taking off down the alley way. While you're running your beanie comes off and you realize you left your phone on the table. When you're about to yell someone tackles you to the ground.

"That was one hell of a left hook. I see why he needed my help." Jake says trying to grab your hands.

"Get the fuck off of me! HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gordon says as you hear the click of a gun. "Not if you want something to happen to your pretty boy and best friend."

Jake wrestles you into standing up with your hands behind your back as he duct tapes your wrist together. "You wouldn't do that." You feel a tear roll down your cheek.

"Do you want to try?" You look into his eyes. Gordon loved to bluff when it came to things he thought was dangerous. And your seeing that right now.

"HELP, PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!" You yell trying to yank your arms away from Jake and kick him in the balls.

Gordon's jaw clenches as he holds up the gun to your face. "Hurry up and get her to the car." 

You struggle the whole way with Gordon holding the gun up to your face. You hear a door open and look back down the alley way to see someone standing there. "DEAN!"

He turns his head making his way towards you at full speed. Gordon fires off the gun.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouts taking cover by a dumpster.

Jake opens the back of a van trying to push you in. "NO, LET ME GO! DEAN!"

"(Y/N)!"

That's the last thing you hear before everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

You wake up with a headache. It's not horrible, but you really wish you had some Advil or something. You would address it right now, but you're comfortable.

Bringing the cover up to your nose you let out a content sigh. On your inhale you get a sniff of the cover, but you don't recognize the scent.

It smells airy, like it just came out of the pack, but it also smells like dryer sheets. You're sheets smell like you. Cas' sheets smell like Cas. And Dean's....you don't know what Dean's smell like, but you could imagine they would smell like Dean. And he doesn't smell like dryer sheets.

Opening your eyes looking down at the cover, you see that it's black with red spirals on it.

Uncoiling from your position the covers slightly slide away as you feel air hit your feet and ankles. Well, only one of your ankles.

In one swift move you're sitting on the side of the bed looking at your ankle. There's a big black bracelet with a little box on the side of it. _What the fuck?_

As you're staring at the bracelet everything comes back at full force. The coffee shop, meeting new people, Dean asking you out, picking up the wallet, and the stupid decision of going after the man. Ugh, why did you have to be such a good person? You should've just left the damn thing there or just given it to the cashier and told them someone dropped it.

Tugging on it you find that it won't budge. No matter how much you tugged or pulled there was no hope. _Why are people allowed to buy the things police use?_

You give up putting your elbows on your bare knees with your head in your hands. Bare knees...

Your eyes widen as you look down at your lower half. _What happened to my pants?_ The same pair panties you put on aren't even there. Instead are red lacy ones with a small pink bow on the front. You look around the room for a mirror. Spotting one in the corner you run to it. You shouldn't even be surprised that there's a matching bra to go with it. Your hair isn't in the bun you had it in, instead it's in a loose ponytail.

Tears start to stream down your face as you look into the mirror. He has humiliated you in was you can't even explain. He's taken you away from the people you love. You will most likely loose your job. You have no way to contact your parents to at least lie that you're okay. As your body rack with sobs you collapse onto the floor. You make sad attempts to wipe the tears away. Opening your eyes again something catches your attention in the reflection.

It's a gold ring placed on your left ring finger.

Instead of more tears you get beyond pissed as you rip it off and throw it towards the door. He has the nerve to fuckin' flip your life upside down and then place an unwanted ring on you.

Picking yourself off of the ground you look around for something to use as a weapon. By the queen sized bed are two night stands on either side that have glass lamps on them. That's to big to hide behind your back. You move to the tall wooden dresser trying to open them, but find that they're locked. There's a keyhole in the center of the top piece of the dresser. You slam your hands on top of it continuing your search. But your gaze stops on the mirror.

You walk back over to it standing on the side of it before giving it a forceful shove towards the floor. The mirror shatters into sharp pieces around the wooden floor. Lucky it misses you. After you pick up a shard you carefully make your way towards the door. 

 _Please don't be locked._ The door opens with a small squeak. Peeking out you look down the dark hallway towards the only light you can see.

With your weapon behind your back you quietly make your way down the hall.

You hear the noises of a TV once you're halfway down the hall, just now noticing how loud it is. Making it to the end you see a couch with someone's head poking out at the top. Making your way carefully to the back of the couch, you drop your hand to the side.

Your arm goes to make a quick swipe anywhere you could reach, when someone twists said arm behind your back. As your made to drop the sharp object you can't help small cry you release. _FUCK!_

Gordon hops up off of the couch and swivels around to see you bend over the back by Jake.

"What are you doin'?" Gordon asks Jake as he makes his way around.

"What am I doing? Protecting you, she could've stabbed you in the neck." Jake says hand tightening on your arm looking down at the offending object.

The other man looks at you while you keep your head down facing the cushions. He puts his had on your chin turning your head to look at him as best he could. "Is that true?" He says in an angered voice.

You keep your mouth shut thinking about how fucked you are in this moment. If you answer with the truth, You're fucked. If you lie, somehow he'll know, and you'd still be fucked. It's best to just let him figure out what happened. That way you can prolong you're fuckedness.

He lets go of your chin bending down to pick up the glass shard. "Did you break your mirror for this?" His voice isn't angered like before it's neutral.

Again you don't say anything.

"Take her to my room." _Oh fuck._ Before you get the chance to say anything Jake has snatched you up from the couch and steers you towards the room straight down the hallway. Opening the door and getting the two of you in, he closes the door with his foot and pushes you towards the bed.

"I don't know why he wants to be so gentle with you. A girl like you, can't be handled with kiddie gloves." He makes he way towards the bed as you start to scoot back. 

"Y-you're honestly willing to go to jail for a friend of yours? Or what, for some girl he used date?" You say as bravely as you could muster already having reached the headboard.

Jake huffs a laugh sitting down on the side of the bed. "No, I wouldn't be willing to go to prison for a friend of mines. But I am willing to go for family. And you aren't just some girl. You're probably the finest piece of ass he ever got. And it's only gotten better over the years." He gives you the same smile he did the first day y'all saw each other and in the alley, while looking you up and down.

 _Family?_ They never acted as if they were family. One was a jackass and the other was sweet. _Not everything is as they seem._ Gordon didn't have any brothers as far as you knew, he was an only child. And he never talked about family much to be honest. Just stupid random stuff.

"So you two are cousins?" 

"Yes, we are. And I never understood why he just let you run away. I told him he could never get a girl as loyal or as faithful as you. 'Cause all the times I flirted with you and not once did you take advantage of it." He turns his body to continue he staring. "Then years down the road you met this guy named, what was it?" Jake snaps his fingers as he thinks. "Sam, yeah, it was Sammy boy. I don't know how he managed to keep you. That guy was such a lame ass I'm surprised you didn't break up with him sooner. When we cornered him and I beat him up, he looked like he would break any second. I mean he already looked that way before he even knew that we existed. But worser."

You stare at him in disbelief as you realize what he has confessed to you. Yes, they are cousins. That's not what your shocked about. The part that your stuck on is the fact they've been thinking and plotting to get you for years. You want to cry all over again as you think about Samandriel , but that's not going to help anybody. You actually still believed Gordon just contacted Jake and told him something along the lines of getting help with something. Before you can help it the words fly out of your mouth.

"You fuckin' stupid son of a bitch."

Jake's eyes light up, but not in the good way. In a flash he has a hand gripping your hair pulling you down towards him. "What did you call me?"

You shut your eyes against the pain on your scalp trying to pry his hand off as his other hand goes to your throat. "See, that's the problem you don't know your place. You better be glad Gordon likes it." He tugs your hair once more before letting go. 

You take in the much needed air. As your catching your breath Gordon walks in looking from Jake back to you then back again. Jake gets up and starts to talk in hushed voices with Gordon.

You've decided as long as you stay here, until you find a way out, you have to play it as calm as possible. So that means acting like your not afraid of them. Which in all honesty is a lie.

Your hair has been forced out of the ponytail leaving it all over your head, but you could care less. What you need are clothes. Hoping they still have a small dose of compassion left, you ask for the items breaking their conversation.

Jake gives you this look as if he wants to do what he did minutes ago. Gordon walks over and takes you by the arm gently pulling you off the bed and starting towards your room.

You and Gordon finally make it to the room and after you're pulled in he closes the door. Letting you go he walks over to the dresser taking keys out of his pocket. Looking towards where the mirror was smashed, you're surprised to see it's been cleaned up and another one is in it's place.

"Here." He says putting the clothes on the bed.

Making your way to the bed you pick up the shirt. It's a see through pink shirt, something you would never wear. You put in back down sending a wish to whoever was listening that the next thing actually covers you. Picking it up you see that they're shorts. You could do shorts. After you put them on you realize they are low rise cut off jean shorts. You turn to Gordon already knowing he's been watching you.

"I know beggars can't be choosers, but is there any clothes in there that will actually cover me?"

He cants his head towards the dresser. "You can go look."

Keeping your guard up you start towards the dresser. In the drawers are the same things he has basically given you, things you wouldn't ever wear. There are way more pairs of bras and panties. Some lace, others not. And the thing that strikes you the most is the fact everything is in your size. There are no hoodies, sweats, long sleeve shirts, or pants.

"Gordon, I need clothes."

"What's wrong with ones in there?" You can hear him getting closer, but you're still staring at the clothes.

"I would never wear any of these things. What happens if I wanna go outside? I can't wear this stuff."

Gordon presses up against you pinning you to the dresser. "First off, you'll wear what I want you too." You can feel his breath on your ear as you try not to cringe. "Second, I bought them so you will wear them. Third, who said you were goin' outside?"

You manage to gently push him back and move away, wrapping your arms around your waist. "I don't see why not it's not like I'm going anywhere soon." You say lifting your ankle showing off the bracelet while leaning on the wall for support.

He makes his way over to you putting a hand on either side of your head. "Because I don't want you out there. I just got you back and I don't want to go through all that trouble to track you down again."

At this point you honestly think he has enjoyed tracking and following you. Making sure you couldn't live life as freely as you wanted. It's a bunch of bullshit. They've done nothing but exploit you. The only thing you've learned about being here is that they want to use you as an object.

Forcing yourself to look him in the eye you unload your thoughts. "Why are you doing this? What's the point of all of this? Did you except me to magically fall in love with you? Is that why there was a ring on my finger? You're willing to get arrested over some girl you dated in high school and it didn't work out? That's what happens in relationships Gordon, I'm sorry to break it to you. Yeah, it was terrible the way we ended, but this for damn sure won't change anything. You, and now that I just found out, Jake, have been wasting your time and following me around controlling my life. And what, you two just decided that you'd finally kidnap me? What's after all of this? People are most likely looking for me as we speak. What make you so sure they won't find me?" You pause looking at his slightly shocked face. "And other thing, what was the point of undressing me? You couldn't wait until I actually woke up to do it myself? Where are my clothes, Gordon? You've basically turned me into a fuckin' fantasy barbie. If you wanted a sex toy why didn't you just order one online? Because I can assure you I will not be one." You try to push past him after your rant, but with how lucky you've been lately it doesn't go your way.

Gordon slams your back into the wall again pinning you for the second time that day. "I just thought it was an act when I showed up at your door and you pushed me. But now I see that you've actually changed. You don't know how hot that is. Yellin' at me and gettin' all worked up." He pushes further into you and you can't help the small gasp you release when you feel something hard against your thigh.

Turning your head you will yourself not to start shaking.

"Baby, we're in the woods in the middle of no where. No one is gonna find you. I'm here to take care of you. When you left you took my heart with you and I knew I had to get you back. There won't be any jail time 'cause no one knows you're here. I wasn't plannin' on taking you until I found out after all these years you've been taking to some guy named Castiel. With him and pretty boy all over you, I wasn't sure if I could trust you." He licks his lips as he leans in with his lips touching your ear.

"And as far as the sex goes. I have enough pictures to last me until you change your mind. So protest as all you want, but you'll still do the things I tell you too." Gordon pulls away kissing your temple.

"Same thing for the ring. You don't like it, but you'll learn to love it eventually."

You turn your head back around hugging yourself tighter as he makes his way towards the door.

"I'll be back later with some food. Try not to get too bored without me."

After he closes the door you hear a lock. You stare at it as if he'll come back and say this is all a joke. You could go home and continue your life with Dean and Cas by your side.

Walking back over to the bed you pick up the shirt he chose slipping it on. You can't even look at yourself in the mirror. How is that even possible when you feel so disgusted with yourself? You don't know what to think right now, but one thing is for sure. You have to get out as soon as possible. It seems like sucking up is the best option, at the moment.

In the time all of this has unfolded, you've finally found a label for them.

_Psychos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Well, ya know thought it was a good chapter....
> 
> I wanted to get it out sooner, but it didn't happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for the movie Radio if you have not seen it.

There's been a pattern over the days you've been in the house.

In the mornings Gordon will come in and pick what he wants you to wear or he'll let you pick and either approve it or deem it unworthy for the day. Jake goes out of the house and does whatever his crazy ass does. When he comes back he goes straight to the kitchen and grabs a beer. While Gordon just do random things around the house.

Even though you would love to stay closed in that room away from them, you don't. You don't because if you were to stay in the room either one of them could just come in whenever they wanted. With that being said you stay in the living room with Gordon staring at the TV thinking of an escape plan.

That, and you're trying to make sure you and Jake are never alone. Jake has made it very clear what he wants. The second day of you being in the house he came into the kitchen when you were getting a bottle of water. As you were trying to get past him he blocked your path. It was like a game of cat and mouse. You'd move one way and he'd move the exact same way only to inch closer to you. When he finally got up to you he smirked and stepped to the side. As you were trying to make a hasty exit you felt two hands groped your ass. You swatted his hands away and practically ran into the living room with his chuckles from the kitchen following you. And it didn't stop there, it's just the last time the two of you were alone.

You've found out the bracelet around your ankle is waterproof because you purposely got into the shower hoping that it would get ruined. That didn't happen. You also figured out it needs a key and most likely one of the two males have it in their possession. It needs to be charged and they put a power strip by the chair you use in the living room and Gordon makes sure to connect it whenever he needs too.

You've also found a loop hole to while having to wear what you don't want. You told Gordon that it was cold and he got you a blanket that sits in the chair everyday. And you curl up in the chair and cover yourself from the shoulders down to your feet.

But then something happens. Throughout the days Gordon has gotten more and more relaxed. Like he believes that you're done trying to fight and you're not wanting to get away any more. So, one day he looks at you as if he's mentality going over something and gets up. You know he's not about to manhandle you because so far only Jake seems to be interested in that. When he makes it to you he crouches gently pulling up the blanket from around your ankles.

"You won't make it far if you run." He says looking up at you.

 And he's right because the front door's locks have been turned around so you'd need a key to get out of the door and the windows are bared up.

He then proceeds to pull a small rectangle looking key out of his pocket and stick it into the top of the bracelet. After he's done that, he pulls it apart and takes the object off. Sitting it on the table he stands and tells you that he's headed to his room for a while.

You look at his retreating back in shock. Still in slight shock you look at the bracelet. You see the part you couldn't see before now. There's a white sticker that has a contact number starched off, a number in middle that is the same as the serial number.

You study the numbers still not having touched the object, just observing from afar. 

If only you had a way to contact someone. If you can tell someone these numbers they could get them to the police and find a way to run them. They could track this thing down and find you. But there's no telling how long that could take. _It's worth a shot._

You need a phone. There's two numbers you will always remember by heart, other than yours. That's your parents and Cas'. Not wanting to contact your parents just in case someone has gotten the news to them and they're freaking out, the latter number is the only option because you need someone that will have a level head.

Raising out of the chair quietly walking towards Gordon's door you hear a buzz walking past the couch. Stopping you listen for it again, but it never comes. _That couldn't be what I think it is._ You stare at the couch debating whether or not to check it out. _Might as well._

Going through the cracks of the cushions you almost give up until your hand hits something solid. Latching onto it you pull out your savior. Gordon's phone. This is way too good to be freakin' true. This couldn't be happening. Except it was and there's no way of knowing when Gordon will come out of his room so this has to be quick.

Keeping your eyes on the bedroom door you go back to sit in the chair. Turning on the phone you see the buzz was Jake telling him he'll be out for another hour.

Your hands shake as you enter your best friend's number.

 _Please pick up, please pick up, please pick u-._ "Hello?"

Your eyes start to water from hearing his voice. "Cas."

"(Y/N)?!" The shock in his voice is crystal clear. After your name other noises start up in Cas' background.

"Yeah, hey, I-I need to make this quick because I don't know how much time I have. I need you to write something down and get it to the police for me."

You hear rummaging then Cas telling someone to shut up. "Okay, shoot."

"Serial number 12-209120 and it's on this house arrest bracelet. I don't know what they can do with it, but it's the best I got. I don't know how fast you guys can find me, but it has satellite tracking on it."

"We'll find you, (y/n). I promise you that." You smile at the determination in his voice.

"I have no don't about that, BB." You start to rapidly blink to make sure no tears fall from your eyes. You miss him and Dean so much and to know that they're worried about you just tears you up inside.

"There's a few people that what to say hi before you go."

Taking the phone away from your ear you listen for any noises that might cut your time even shorter. When you deem it safe you say so. There are multiple voices at once. Everyone is talking over each other trying to get what they have to say through to you.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Cas shouts over all of the chatter. The voices quiet down.

"I just want to say that everyone is looking for you and we won't stop until we find you." Charlie says.

Sam, Jess, and Dorothy all say things similar and you thank each and everyone of them.

"Hey Sweetheart." Dean says after clearing his voice.

The tears you were trying to keep at bay finally slip out. "Hey Boo. You're not giving BB too much of a hard time are you?" You say while wiping the tears away.

Dean lightly chuckles. "Um, no. Cas is the one keeping us together. Making sure we don't do anything stupid. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, I-I love you guys." You say no longer able to contain the rest of your tears.

After the chorus of 'We love you too's' you make sure they know not to call the number because you can't risk Gordon knowing about the call. They reassure you that they won't and they'll find you soon.

After you hang up you make quick work of deleting the call from the history and clearing Cas' number out of the dial pad. You place it back where you found it.

When Gordon comes back into the room he sits on the couch he pats his pockets and put his hand in the cushions bringing his phone back out. He looks at it for a minute then gets up and moves towards you grabbing the bracelet off the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Gordon asks stopping his movements.

In a silent panic you focus on the TV to see what's on. _Radio, great, I've seen this thousands of times._ "Radio's mom just died. It gets me everytime." You say wiping the tears away you didn't even know was there.

Gordon nods and a small smile pops up on his face. "You were always a softy." He starts to secure the bracelet back on.

You don't say anything back. You just think about when you can put your plan into action.

If you told Cas this plan he would be fully against it, but what can you do? You refuse to just wait until they find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I appreciate y'all reading my story. You guys have no idea how stoked I am whenever someone leaves a comment or just reads the story.
> 
> Just knowing there are people who are actually enjoying something I've written is one of the greatest feelings ever. Because I know I'm not the best writer, but I do try my best.
> 
> And if you think the kidnapping thing is moving sort of fast, I'm sorry. That's just how it's working out in my brain.


	13. Chapter 13

You place the pair of scissors you snuck into the room under the night stand. Reaching behind the stand you pull out the end of the glass lamp's cord. The cord that you cut. Making sure everything is in place you walk back over to the mirror fixing the ponytail you placed just a few minutes before.

Since the phone call you've purposely been getting "friendly" with Gordon. Brushing past him the hallway, keeping eye contact longer than you ever would have. Sending him small shy smiles in the living room, whenever he would laugh at something stupid on the TV. Just things like that. But you never did it around Jake. And that's because he's been sending you these weird looks. 

Say your sitting in the living room, out of the corner of your eye you could see Jake leaning against the wall just staring at you. When you look at him, he just keeps staring. Not really at you, but like he's lost in thought. At first you thought he knew about the phone call. But you immediately ruled that out because Jake isn't the type to keep his mouth closed about something like that.

And on top of being "friendly" to Gordon, you found the ring you threw across the room your first day being here. You've reluctantly been wearing it, making sure Gordon could see it anytime you moved your hands. His eyes never failed to follow.

Now you stand here in a black lace matching bra and pantie set getting ready to become the world's greatest actor.

When you get out of here you'll most likely be very disappointed in yourself. But there's no other way, at least not one you could see.

And when you took the time to really look at your cell, you noticed a closet behind the mirror. Curious to what was in there you went to open it only for it to be locked. After kindly asking Gordon to open it, you were disappointed to only see books on a high shelf. They allowed you to look at something else other than the TV. But the down side of it was the books were pushed towards the back of the shelf and even though you were tall, you still had trouble getting them. Without shoes, you and Gordon were practically the same height, but the boots he wore gave him a few extra inches allowing him to grab the books for you.

You were about to use that to your advantage.

Bedroom door opened you call out to him.

"Gordon, I need your help!"

As footsteps starts in the hallway, you quickly reach up towards the book you want to "read".

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I think I might have pushed it back some more. I do it every time, maybe I just need to put a chair in here so I don't bother you so much." You respond fakingly sweet and shy.

Gordon comes closer while your still "reaching" for the book.

"What happened to the one I got down the other day?" He asks amused.

"I got bored of it."

When he chuckles you can feel the vibration of his chest against your back.

His hand reaches up, but it doesn't go for the book. It goes for your hand. Hand in his, he spins you around to where your back is against the wall and his other hand rests upon your hip.

While he licks his lips gazing down at your body, you shyly bite your bottom lip looking at him from under your lashes.

The hand you were reaching with is trapped under his against the wall by the side of your head. _This better fuckin' work._  

"What if you don't like that one?" He returns his lingering eyes to yours.

"Then, you could get me another one..... Or I could find something else to entertain me." As your free hand gently presses against his chest his eyes darken.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Bringing his other hand to your hip the pressure there increases along with his arousal.

Slipping out from between him and the wall, you make your way slowly to the bed swaying your hips. "Oh, I don't know. There's not much for me to do. Maybe I could just workout or something. And you could possibly join me." 

 _Oh, god._ You internally cringe at what you've just spouted out. That was bad, it wouldn't even make it into some crappy porno.

Standing by the bed you fake interest in the ring on your finger.

Since your back is turned you hear rather than see Gordon take off his shoes. His arms wrap around your waist while he kisses your neck.

"I like that idea."

 _Of course you do._ You think while rolling your eyes.

Falsely moaning you say, "why don't you lay down and let me take care of the rest?"

After Gordon lays down you slowly crawl up his body stopping once you've settled over his crouch. He grips your thighs making his way towards your ass. Bending down, you gently tug at his earlobe moving your hands under his shirt. 

Gordon brings one hand back up to your breast and starts kneading it through the bra.

Another fake moan erupts from you. _This needs to end, fast._

You shuck off his shirt and start to kiss down his torso slowly making your way towards the button of his pants.

Keeping eye contact, you unbutton the pants and start to slowly unzip them. Gordon's head falls back, eyes closing, when your hand brushes against his cock. _Wrong move._

Before he can react you grab the glass lamp and smash it over his head. His body goes limp on impact. The pieces that were inside of the lamp fall to the left side of his head onto the pillow.

Hopping off the bed you look under it for the duct tape you snuck in a few days ago. It's not your fault he lets his guard down.

You make sure to tightly connect his wrist and ankles together, leaving no room for him to escape. After placing a strip of tape across his mouth, you dig into his pockets.

Finding what you were looking for you undo the bracelet from around your ankle. Along with ripping the ring off of your finger.

You need actual clothes it's to cold to just go out in the crap they made you wear. Hustling to his room, you go straight to his closet. You'll wear his clothes until you're able to get some of your own, then you will burn them.

Closet opened, you start looking for something that at least won't fall down with every step. That is until you find the perfect match.

The clothes you were wearing on the day of your kidnapping are hanging right in of your face. Cleaned.

Deciding not to dwell on it, you pull the clothes on, checking your jacket pocket for your wallet. Everything is actually there. It's like nothing was even touched. Since, you can't find your shoes, you go back into the room with Gordon's unconscious body slipping your feet into his. They're two sizes too big, but you can deal with it.

Racing to the coffee table in the living room, where he dumbly leaves his keys, you take them heading for the door.

With the key an inch from the lock, you hear Jake's truck door close.

_Oh, fuck._

Thinking on your feet you race to the room, grabbing the cut lamp cord, hiding behind the door.

"Gordon!" Jake urgently shouts into the house.

His voice gets closer and closer as he calls his cousin's name, you wrap what you can of the cord in each hand. When the door opens and Jake walks in noticing Gordon on the bed, you come from behind the door placing the cord quickly upon his neck.

Jake grabs your wrists trying to pry your hands away. The two of you struggle moving about the room and right when you thought you were about to win, Jake musters energy out of nowhere and slams you into the dresser.

As your ribs make contact you can't help, but let out a pained yelp releasing the cord.

Jake turns to you with the coldest look in his eyes. "You no good fuckin' cunt." Coming closer to where you're curled over holding your ribs, he produces a knife from his back pocket.

Right when he's about to strike you jump out of the way having the knife slice your right sleeve. You make a break for it. After he entered he didn't lock the door back. Now that you think about it, why was he in such a hurry?

Jake's hot on your heels as you sprint out of the door. The cold air hits your body full force making it harder to breathe.

_Don't look back._

You put all you have into running away, but it isn't good enough. Jake tackles you to the ground.

Throwing a punch it lands hard against his jaw. The two of you wrestle on the forest floor. Jake places a punch into your bruised ribs making you let out a shout.

Having gotten the upper hand Jake wraps both of his hands around your neck trying to strangle you as you did him.

"I fuckin' told him, you were nothin' but trouble. If he would've just did what I told him, we wouldn't be in this mess. All he had to do was find you and wait for you and take what he wanted. But the dumbass wanted to treat you right. Whatever the fuck that means. When we get back just know something is comin' your way."

You were grabbing onto one of his wrist with one hand and the other was stretched out searching for a miracle. You found it.

Just trying to get away you jab the knife into his thigh with a quick twist. He cries out trying to pull the knife out. You get up breathing heavily kicking him in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

Taking off again you hold onto your ribs running as fast as you can. 

You're still able to hear Jake spouting out curses behind you limping as fast as he can. And on top of that you see a road.

Making it to the road you continue your pace seeing something in the distance.

_Are those lights? Those are lights. Please, let those be safety lights._

It's after that thought you hear them. Sirens.

You could fell the tears spring down your face as your bones filled with happiness.

_They're getting closer, they' found me._

Since you're still running and joy had over taken you. You were unaware of the pistol's safety being switched and the gun cocked behind you.

Until it was too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and Cas was in the leading police car when it happened.

They had been looking for (y/n) for close to a month. With Charlie working in IT she's good with computers and on top of that she's also a hacker. She tried to track (y/n)'s phone, but Cas quickly reminded her that she left it behind. Next were her bank cards, but her last transaction was at the cafe. Then the phone call came with her telling them about an house arrest bracelet. Charlie said that if she tracked it, she might not be the only one doing so and it was safer to go to the cops.

So, they had to leave the tracking to the police. They called them the day of, but was told they couldn't do anything until forty eight hours.

The police carried out an investigation and tried to question them as to how they received the information if they haven't seen her as if they already knew of her whereabouts. But Cas put a quick end to that.

That's another thing, Cas. He hasn't been the Cas Dean knows ever since he was told of (y/n)'s disappearance. The only thing he can compare Cas to is a solider. A solider that is on a mission that effects everyone and everything around them. They tried to a least bring a hint of a smile to his face, but he just stares at them until they make some sort of excuse to leave the room he's in. When Dean told (y/n) that Cas was keeping them in line; he wasn't lying Cas has been stopping any and all negative comments about his best friend's disappearance even when the cops say something. It's like he has the power to tell anybody he wanted 'to shut the fuck up' without ever having to say it.

Then they got the call of having found her location. The police got their cavalry ready, but that was after Cas was on their asses about waiting. He told them they needed to leave right then and there or he was going all by himself. The cops working the case tried to calm him down before he did anything crazy, but Dean's pretty sure that they were scared of him, so it was up to him to calm Cas down.

As they were heading in the direction of her location. There was this dark green F-150 at a stop light. Dean was just glancing out of the window when he made eye contact with the driver. Jake.

He got the cop's attention urgently telling him that was one of the guys they were looking for. But the truck was already turning around high tailing it away. They tried to follow with sirens blaring, but there was so much traffic and they lost him. The officer driving noticed that he was headed towards the wooded area. They were told not many people lived out there, so there was a good chance that's where she would be.

And now they're here.

Dean was watching from the front passenger seat, while Cas was in the back. As a shot rang out and (y/n)'s right shoulder went forward throwing her off balance making her trip and roll until she stopped, unmoving.

The officer already stopped the car and was reaching for the door handle, when Dean sees Cas shoot straight past the windshield.

"Cas!"

The officers try to call out to him, but he ignores them running straight to his best friend.

Dean notices that Jake still has the gun up, but it's now pointed towards Cas. He hops out of the car running to his friend, but before he makes it Cas looks up and Dean guesses what Jake sees is something that will hunt him in his nightmares because tries to fire the gun, but there aren't anymore bullets. Jake throws the gun down and attempts to run, but Cas is on him in time flat.

Cas grabs Jake by the collar of his shirt cocking his arm back and punches him dead in the face.

Dean has made it to (y/n) wanting to at least make sure she's still breathing and giving Cas a minute to handle Jake. Her face has scratches on it, probably form the fall. The bullet went straight through her shoulder and there's also a tear on her sleeve. Putting his ear to close to her nose he hears her unsteady breathing, but she's still breathing and that's what Dean was mostly worried about.

"Mr. Novak, I will be forced to take action if you don't step away from him."

Cas is now on the ground throwing punches while Jake weakly tries to fend them off.

When Dean makes his way over he sees Jake's face is cover in blood and the only blood on Cas is his fists and face. He has never seen this side of Cas before.

"Cas! Hey, hey, you gotta stop!" Dean says ripping him from the monster on the ground. Cas pushes against Dean trying to resume what he was doing before. Dean holds Cas' blood covered face between his hands trying to get him to focus. "I know you what to kill 'em. I don't blame ya, I want to too. But she needs us right now. Especially you, so you can't get arrested over this piece of shit. She needs you, Cas."

A flit of emotions go through Cas' eyes before he runs to were the Paramedics have put (y/n) on a gurney. He takes one of her hands as they make their way towards the ambulance and not once does Dean see Cas release her hand.

As the cops rush past him to get to Jake, Dean dials up the other four members of their newly formed group.

 

You have a headache and not only that, but your shoulder is killing you along with your ribs. Taking a deep breathe the strong smell of cleaning products enter your nose. Slowly opening your eyes, you quickly shut them away from the blinding light above you feeling nauseous. Knowing what to expect this time you open your eyes just as slow. The room you're in have creme colored walls with a TV sitting high up on the wall in front of the bed.

You're in the hospital. That means you're officially safe and you can see everyone. You no longer have wear degrading pieces of clothes or watch your every step. You're free.

Trying to move your arm a blinding pain shoots through it.

"Careful, they should be in to give you some meds."

Looking over towards the voice you see Dean sitting on the right side of the bed in a chair with his arms crossed looking at you with tired eyes.

"Hey, where's BB?" You cringe at how rough your voice is. Dean points the other side of you while giving you a piece of ice.

Cas has his head down on the bed facing you slumped over in his chair. _He's neck is gonna hurt so bad when he wakes up._ You lift your left hand bringing it gently back down onto his mop of dark brown hair. While you pet Cas a small sigh escapes through his mouth.

Noting the bags under his eyes you ask Dean, "how is he?"

He clears his throat looking at Cas then back to you. "Cas, um, I'm gonna be honest. Cas, shut down. The whole time you were missing," Dean releases a sigh, "it was like he was a different person. He had emotions that no one could really get a handle on. He went off on the cops whenever they even hinted at not being able to find you. And when we did find you, that's when he released a side of himself that I really don't want to see again, (y/n)."

You peer at the sleeping being underneath your hand. Whatever Cas did must of scared Dean or he wouldn't have even brought it up. "W-what happened?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Dean waits for your tiny nod. "He almost killed, the poor bastard." He sniffs running a hand down his face. "When he shot you I'm 100% sure all Cas saw was red. He ran to you first, then he looked up at Jake. I couldn't see his face, but going off of the look that was on Jake's. It was most likely a promise to murder him right then and there. Cas beat the ever living fuck out of him and he wouldn't even stop when the cops told him too. I literally had to rip him away and tell him that 'you needed him' for him to snap out of it. There was so much blood covering Jake's face I couldn't even see where any of his wounds where. Not to mention the blood on Cas' hands and face and none of it was even his. I'm glad Cas did it, but he just scared me, ya know?"

You can only imagine what Dean had to see. Since, you've only had to deal with happy Cas and pissy Cas, you have no idea what murderous Cas is like. And you don't what to know.

"How are you?"

Dean huffs a laugh shaking his head. "You're asking how everyone else is when you're the in the hospital, incredible. How are you? How's your head, ribs, and shoulder? You've been sleeping on and off for about a day and a half."

You're starting to get sleepy again as you answer his questions. "They hurt."

Dean stands moving a piece of you hair before gently saying, "the doc said you'd have a concussion for a while so you should get some more sleep. I'll go find someone to get you some pain meds, okay?"

"Okay."

He bends down and kisses your forehead before walking out of the room.

You're still petting Cas as you slowly fall to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

When you wake up the next day (going off what Dean is wearing) Charlie and the others come in to see you, but Cas isn't there. Dean told you that he was at work.

There are laughs shared among each other and they babied you whenever you tried to move.

The cops came and questioned you getting your half of the story; and they didn't tell you anything about Gordon or Jake. They also said when you get out of the hospital there would be more questions to answer. The doctor came and told you about you're injuries saying they just wanted to keep an eye on the bullet wound for a little longer just in case it get infected and that your ribs weren't broken, just badly bruised.

You're a little skeptical on that because cops get shot in the shoulders all the time and they don't have to stay in the hospital.

You're allowed to have your friends back in the room, but Sam and Jessica are absent because they needed to head back to school. The time that they spent there was going to be split up with Sam visiting his folks and then Jessica's, needless to say that didn't happen.

As you were starting to get sleepy someone else enters the room.

"There goes my blue eyed bumble bee." He's in a black hoodie and a dark pair of jeans.

Everyone looks at Cas as he makes his way quietly towards your bedside. He bends down, giving you an awkward hug snagging the chair no one was using.

"How was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?" He replies playing with his fingers.

"My day was alright. I wanted to see you earlier, but Dean told me you were at work."

Cas nods his head in confirmation. He seems distant. Like he doesn't want to be in the hospital, but he's only here because you are. Looking over to the other side of the bed you whisper a question to Dean.

"Is this how he's been?"

"Yeah. The angry part went away when we got here."

You nod looking back to the guy you consider your brother. Cas is staring at the floor while Charlie and Dorothy talk to Dean.

Tapping on his shoulder he looks up, giving you one of his hands at your 'gimme' motion. You note how tight he's holding your hand in his. Like the time he fell down when the both of you were five and he was afraid that the rubbing alcohol would melt his skin. You don't know where five year old Cas developed that train of thought, but the only thing that made him keep still was you holding his hand.

"Hey guys? Could I talk to Cas for a sec?"

The other three quickly agree scurrying out of the room.

Gently rubbing the back of his hand with your thumb you ask, "What's going on, BB?"

He's quick to shake his head mumbling out a, "nothing."

You slowly pull the covers back with your right arm wincing at the pain in your shoulder. Cas try's to make you lay back down not wanting you to hurt your ribs further than they already were. Swinging your legs to the side of the bed, you make him sit beside you. After making sure you weren't going to mess up the IV in your arm, he sits down.

"BB, you know you can talk to me. What's going through your mind? We haven't been able to talk until now because either one of us was sleep or you weren't here."

His grip on your hand tightens. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"For not being able to protect you when you needed me most. For not finding you sooner..... For not killing Jake." He whispers staring at the ground, grip still tight.

"Cas..."

Cas releases a weighted breathe. "I was so scared that we weren't gonna be able to find you. I didn't want to lose my sister to something I could've prevented." He looks at you with tears spilling out of his eyes. "We're supposed to be at each others weddings clapping the loudest out of everyone. And the thought of not being able to talk to you again, just broke something. We're supposed to be there to hold each others children."

You have tears spilling down your own face as you smile sadly at Cas.

"When we found you I was so relived that you would be safe again and I would be able to protect you. But then the next thing I see is you being shot and after that it didn't even feel like I was there anymore." Cas' voice starts breaking at the end of his sentence. "I-I didn't think you were breathing. You were on the ground not moving and my first thought was that you were dead. That Jake just killed you in front of me. And," a sob that breaks you heart comes out of his mouth. "And I couldn't make myself stop punching him. I almost killed him. There was so much blood, but I just couldn't stop. Then Dean pulled me off of him and I remember thinking that I wasn't finished with what I started. B-but he told me that you needed me and it's like I just came back to myself. As I was holding your hand, I was squeezing it hoping you would just squeeze mine back." Cas starts to break down, not even trying to stop the tears dropping onto his clothes. "But you d-didn't and I was afraid that you wouldn't w-wake up or something would've been seriously been wrong when you did."

You wrap an arm around his shoulders while he sobs into his hands leaning on you. Blinking rapidly, you will your tears to stop.

You don't know what to say. Of course you imagined Cas being by your side in the future. Being the god parents of each others children, watching them form a friendship like you and Cas did, but at an earlier age.

So, you do what you can. You comfort him as he cries rubbing your hand up and down his arm.

A nurse opens the door, but closes it after he catches your head shake with Cas still crying under your arm.

After Cas fully calms down he just stays there, taking in slow breathes.

"My head hurts now." He grumbles rubbing it.

You let out a soft chuckle squeezing his hand to catch his attention. "Maybe one of the nurses can get you something for that."

He looks at you with red rimmed eyes, nodding. "Thank you, Lion."

"Anytime, you know you can talk to me." You say hugging him.

Cas nods again heading to the door. "I'll try to find you some decent food, while I'm out."

Giving him a playful smile you say, "I knew there was a reason why I kept you."

He returns the smile shaking his head as he walks out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

Laying back down in the bed, you stare at the ceiling letting a wave of sleep wash over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like Cas would be the most affected amongst the reader's friends since their relationship is the strongest. And I also felt like that was pretty important to show.
> 
> So, since Cas is now taken care of, I will focus on Dean and the reader.
> 
> And sorry it's so short.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad "smut" at the end. (Don't really know if I could call it that)

They released you with some pain medication and a demand to not do any lifting along with a date for a checkup.

Since you lost your job while you were kidnapped, Cas made you stay with him. Because he didn't want you to go home to your parents and end up staying there. You felt the same. Dean spoke with John and Bobby, the owners of Winchester and Singer's auto body, and they gave you the job at the front desk. John usually worked it, but he happily gave it up so he could work on the cars in the back. They didn't want to give the job to someone they didn't know, so that's why he stayed doing it for so long.

Dean would give you rides back to Cas' place when the day was over. Sometimes he would come over and cuddle up on the couch with you watching TV. The two of you have went on a total of four dates and each one Dean has been nothing but a gentleman.

You've been to court for your case and the judge gave Gordon and Jake 16 years for kidnapping, while Jake received an extra 10 years for attempted murder.

It was a joyous day when y'all walked out of the court house. There was no more worrying about them finding you again. You could live the life you really wanted to live, how you wanted to live. That is until they get out, but you're not going to think about that.

Things between you and Dean started to get pretty serious. It gets to the point were Dean asks you to move in with him, when you considered moving out on your own again.

You thought about it for awhile. The thing was you and Dean still haven't had sex. And he hasn't brought it up, but you feel like it's something he wants to do. During make out sessions he would stop things form progressing. It's something you want to do with Dean, if it's anybody it's with Dean that you would want to lose your virginity too. Even if it doesn't workout you would still want too because you know he wouldn't take it for granted that you've trusted him with something like that.

You told him this and the very last thing you expected was an argument to occur.

"So you want to do this for my benefit?" Dean asks furiously pacing in front of Cas' couch, looking at you.

You wring your hands together, not understanding why he's so upset about this. "Yes?... You've been nothing but sweet to me and I want to give you something that you deserve."

He shakes his head, "Deserve? You're sayin' it like it's some type of reward for doing somethin' every man should do."

"I'm not using it as a reward. I just want you to know that I'm ready to do this for you. If we're going to move in together, I want to make sure all bases are covered. That we understand each other on as many layers as we can before we take this big step forward."

Dean stops pacing, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You don't think you having sex for the first time is a big step? You're not understanding that this shouldn't be for me. This should be for you. For your benefit. Not because you think that I 'deserve' it, but because you're ready to give a big part of yourself to someone else."

Getting off of the couch, you cross your arms in front of you. "Well, I'm ready to do this... Then if it goes well we can move in together."

75 percent of you want to do this because you trust him, while the other 25 percent want to do this because he might leave you and find someone who can give him what he needs. You really don't want that to happen. So to prevent it, this should happen, but Dean is putting a hole in that plan.

His voice goes hard. "Do you understand what you just said to me?"

"Yes, I do."

Dean stomps to where his jacket and keys are picking them up. "What I'm hearin' is that you believe the only way to move in together and have a stable relationship is to have sex. I really don't know how to change your mind about that. But I don't want to do something like that when your not thinking about yourself. I'll call you later and we'll talk some more, but right now I can't deal with this."

He walks out of the door. By the time you make it to the door he's already pulling out of the driveway.

Locking the door back you rest your head against it. This isn't how it's supposed to go. Cas is at work, so you can't talk to him about it. You shouldn't call anyone about it really because it's yours and Dean's business.

Something is finally going good and you manage to fuck it up. What if he calls you later just to tell you he doesn't want to go out with you anymore but would like to stay friends? You might not be able to handle that. With everything that has happened you can't just let this argument ruin a good thing.

So, you wait an hour.

An hour to let Dean calm down. An hour for you to calm down. And an hour to just think about this in it's entirety. 

He didn't seem angry about it, he seemed offended that you would even think to have sex just for his benefit. That was the main point of his side of the argument.

That it wasn't for you.

You really don't know how to deal with this. It's not everyday that you get into an argument about your virginity.

Coat grabbed, Front door locked, ignition started, you head over to Dean's place.

When he opens the door his hair is damp and he's wearing Star Wars pajama pants with a plain white t-shirt. He opens the door wider, a silent invitation to come in.

"Look, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to offend you or make you uncomfortable. I just wanted you to understand that I'm grateful for how you treat me. That we can take our relationship to the next step and I won't hold you back anymore."

While you were speaking Dean took your keys and set them next to his along with your coat.

"You think you're holdin' me back? From what exactly?" He asks calmly bending down to take off your shoes.

Holding onto him for support you reply. "From....I don't know. From not being able to fulfill something in our relationship. There are tons of women who would have already given you what you needed and wanted."

Dean gently place your converse to the side, placing his hands on your waist. "But I don't care about those other women. You know that already, Sweetheart. So, please tell me what this is really about. 'Cause I'm not goin' anywhere."

If you tell him he'll probably get mad all over again, but then again he just said he wasn't going anywhere.

Staring at a spot over Dean's shoulder you tell him.

"I'm afraid that you're getting bored. We should have been had sex, but I've just been so...Ugh. I don't even know anymore. You're with me, but for what? I'm not one of those girls that I see look at you and smile. They have so much confidence and they're so beautiful. You could have anyone of those girls, but you chose to be with me. Why? Why would you settle for some chick with crappy ass issues when you could have a damn near model who's life is just about perfect? That's what I'm not understanding."

You look at him, watching as he silently gazes at you with a neutral expression.

"Dean, you should've been dropped me. I would've probably dropped me. You honestly deserve someone doesn't have extra baggage and fucks up everything they touch."

He's hands slide off your waist and he backs up. _Here we go. Maybe he's gonna take advantage of this opportunity._

Except he doesn't, he takes your hand and guides you into his bedroom. Dean still has the same expression as before as he turns you around to face the mirror in his room.

The mirror you gave him after you moved in with Cas. You didn't look into mirrors anymore, unless you really needed too. After the kidnapping all you saw was yourself in those clothes you had no choice but to wear. For some reason you just couldn't shake the image. That was the only thing that stuck with you other than being more cautious.

"Dean, what are doing?"

His arms snake around your waist while you look off to the side of the mirror.

"What do you see?" He asks steadily.

Resisting the urge to roll your eyes, you redirect it towards a huff. "We need to talk about this, Dean. But if you don't, we could postpone-"

Cutting yourself off with gasp, your eyes snap to mirror in front of you taking in the newly found image.

Dean has one hand displayed on your stomach, while the other has breached the top of your sweatpants.

"What do you see?"

Eyes moving between the hand in your sweats and the green eyes above your head you say, "W-what do you mean 'what do I see?'"

"What do you see?"

 _What the fuck is he trying to say?_ "If you want to play with riddles today I can assure you that I'm not really in the mood."

You feel his hand lightly caress your mounds through your panties.

"We can do this all day, tomorrow even. I'll just call in for the both of us tomorrow."

Heat makes it's way towards your lower region as his hand increases pressure. You still refuse to look at the mirror. It's pointless, whatever he's trying to do. There's no changing how you see yourself, and that's just a fact.

Dean moves behind you, lips touching your ear.

"We'll do it this way. I'll tell you what I see and all you have to do is listen. Listen and keep your eyes on the mirror. If feel like your not listening or your eyes move, then this," his hand slips into your panties, fingers sweeping over your clit, "stops. Capisce?"

You stare at the hand moving under the fabric, not able to think. How are supposed to do anything when his hand keeps moving? You've done this to yourself numerous of times, but it never felt like this. His movement stops and your eyes meet his in the mirror.

"Yeah, yes, capisce." You don't know if you can do this.

He resumes. "Ya know, the first time I saw you I thought you were Cas' girlfriend and I remember thinking, "Why hasn't he told me about her?" But then you two told me, well you did, that y'all were just friends. I knew Cas had another best friend other than myself, but he never showed me a picture of you. So when he introduced us at the mall...you were way more than I expected."

You shut your eyes, while your breathing gets faster. He stops. _Motherfucker._ Peeking one eye open, you blowing out a  breathe before opening the other you say, "What, uh, what did you expect?"

The hand that was on your stomach goes down to join the other. "I don't know, to be honest. Someone the complete opposite of him? But that's not the point. Is it?"

 _He didn't say answering things was apart of this._ You give a quick shake of your head.

"My point is that your the first person I've ever fell this fast for. Like I said those other women, they don't matter. Why would they, when I have someone as smart, funny, and as gorgeous as you are wrapped up into this one amazing person?"

You bite your lip trying to keep in your moans and whines, as he works one of his fingers in and out of your vagina, while the another keeps working on your clit. _I can't do this, I can't do this. He needs to hurry it up right now._ Your legs start to get that fuzzy feeling, forcing you to shut your eyes again.

Dean's hands disappear completely and your left standing there breathing heavily fighting the need to lean on something. When he comes back he has one of the wooden chairs that at his kitchen table.

"Come here." He demands sitting down. When you make it to him he reaches and starts to lower your sweats and panties in one motion placing random kisses on your thighs. He seats you on his lap spreading your legs open to each side of his.

His hands return to there previous position and you can now feel his erection pressing into your ass.

"As for sex, sex can come when you are actually ready. When you are thinking about yourself, if you honestly want to do it. It shouldn't be rushed. If there's anything you take from this, it should be that you are important and no one, but you yourself can make you do anything you're not ready for. Hopefully that won't ever be a problem. As long as I'm in the equation, it won't be. What should you take from this?"

All you feel is heat, heat and his fingers not stopping their pattern. _He said something what was it..._ Your breathes are coming and going faster and faster.

"You weren't listening?" _The husk in his voice is not helping, right now._

"No, I-I mean, yes I-I was li-listening."

"Tell me what I said."

Your head drops as you grip the bottom of the chair trying to get your thoughts together.

"That, uh, that I'm impor- fuck, important and I'm the only _onewhocanmakemedoanything_." You had to rush the last part out because your brain was on a narrow path. A straight away to satisfaction.

Dean places a kiss on the back of your neck. "Look at the mirror for me, Sweetheart."

"I-I, mmm, I can't."

"Just one more time, Sweetheart. This is the last thing I want you to remember."

Looking back up into the mirror you can't help how your breathe quickens at the sight. Dean's wet fingers slowly disappearing and reappearing in and out of your hole. Clit being gently tugged in between his fingers. And the wet mess on his pajama pants.

You see Dean lick his lips before speaking again.

"Anytime you look at a mirror, I want you to remember this. Remember how great I made you feel, how safe you feel, and how beautiful you look. Can you do that, Sweetheart?"

You give him a nod not knowing if you even had the ability to talk.

"I need to hear it, Baby."

His green eyes connect with your (y/e/c) ones in the mirror. They're filled with so much affection for you and you hope yours aren't too lust filled to return it.

"Yes."

Dean starts to suck on random places on your neck, removing his thrusting fingers and increasing the speed of the other. You no longer have control of the whines and moans escaping you. One of your hands release it's death grip on the chair and you reach behind you to grip his hair instead, trying to keep him on the same spot on your neck.

Instead of the constant sucking, he bites the spot making you reach your climax.

Dean let's you stay seated in his lap, while you come back down. Your still breathing heavily when Dean picks you up, gently setting you down on his bed. Your body feels like a solid liquid and you feel calm all around.

Dean comes back with a cloth gently moving your right leg to clean up between your legs. He also brought you one of his shirts. Dean helps you out of your original one, taking your bra off for you, putting on the replacement shirt. As he gathers your clothes off of the floor, you tug the shirt down (it goes all the way down to the top of your thighs).

With his Star Wars pajama pants removed, boxer briefs in there place, Dean slips into bed, pulling the covers over both of you. He pulls you against his side with your head on his chest and an arm thrown over his torso.

He kisses the top of your head.

"I meant every single word I said. Did you understand it all?"

A smile tug at your lips as you move your head to look him in the eyes, while answering.

"Yeah, I understood."

After a slow kiss you put your head back down on his chest. Strong arms enclose you as you slowly drift off to sleep.

 

Dean looks down at the woman in his arms. He would've never expected to be laying here with the woman his best friend told him to meet. The woman his friend talked about all the time when they met.

He would put his life on the line just for an ounce of peace for this woman.

But maybe he doesn't have too, maybe, hopefully all he has to do is shower her with all the love she deserves and hold her and make her feel safe.

Safe from all of her fears.

Safe from all of her negative thoughts.

And safe from all of the negative things in the world...that comes their way.


	17. Chapter 17

You wake up with a weight around your waist and sun rays blinding you. Thinking over last night you can't help the smile that stretches across your face. Hating that you still have go to work and you can't just stay in bed all day with Dean, you look over at the clock.

7:00 A.M.

The shop opens at nine, but you still need to take a shower, get dressed and your clothes are at yours and Cas' place.

Slipping out of bed you walk over to Dean's dresser and pull out a pair of sweats. After placing them on you move into the living room to put your shoes on. _I'm forgetting something._ Running back into the room you sit on the side of the bed and run your fingers through Dean's hair. He slowly rouse from his sleep with a soft smile.

"Good mornin'." He greets with a husky voice.

"Hey Babe. I wanted to let you know I was heading back to Cas' place to get ready for work and whenever you get ready you can just come and get me."

Dean moves dragging you down on the bed with him hovering over you.

"Can't leave without some smooches."

Your laugh is loud and joyful. "Smooches? Is that a word that's gonna be used a lot more?"

"Mm, it might be."

Placing your left hand onto the back of his neck you lower his head smiling against his lips. After a minute of pecking he kisses your forehead and gets off of the bed pulling you with him. The two of you walk into the living room hand and hand.

"Oh, my clothes."

Dean shakes his head as he helps you into your coat. "I'll wash 'em after we get off."

With your coat on and keys in your head, Dean kisses you again and tells you he'll see you in a little bit.

Pulling up to Cas' place you sit in your car staring at the steering wheel with a dopey smile. Your life right now.... If someone asked how great it was you wouldn't be able to even explain it. With the massive weight gone and a boyfriend who frikin' adores you just like you adore him is just so...awesome. It's honestly not a big enough word, but it's the greatest one at the moment.

Locking the door you place your coat on the rack and your keys on some hooks he has by the door. On the couch you see a mop of dark hair on the arm rest facing the TV.

"Hey BB. I was with Dean, but you probably know that already. I'm gonna get ready for work he's picking me up." Passing the couch you ruffle his hair.

After you've taken care of everything you needed too, you note that you still have time to eat.

Cas is in the kitchen in a pair of boxers when you turn the corner.

"I see you got your booty off the couch."

He turns around giving you a confused look. "I wasn't on the couch."

"What do you mean you weren't on the couch?" You huff pouring coffee.

"When did you come in?"

"Uh, thirty or so minutes ago. I spoke to you when I came in."

"I was in my room."

 _That couldn't be right._  "Cas, do you honestly not remember? I even ruffled your hair."

Cas puts down the eggs he had in his hand and leads you into the living room. "I was never on the couch." He says while pointing at the figure that's there.

You grab his arm dragging him with you scoping out the man on the couch. His eyes are closed and his chest is rising and falling with even breathes. Stubble covers the mans strong jaw line. _He looks like he just popped out of a GQ mag._

"BB?..."

"He came this morning I thought it was you but when I opened the door he was there. It's a surprise visit he's currently traveling and decided to drop by and hangout with us for a few weeks, as he puts it. I've missed him a lot to be honest. We haven't seen him in so long. Well, for you, it's been a lot longer."

"BB, why is there a GQ model on our couch?"

Cas throws his head back with a hardy laugh. "That's Michael."

 _Michael? I don't know a Michael._ Staring at Michael you do a quick rewind of your childhood. Cas was an only child, but he had one family member that would always come over and play with the both of you. He was a few years older than the two of you and he always had a playful smile. You remember it being that same person that cleaned Cas' knee when he feel and you had to hold his hand. Then one day they had to go away with their mom and dad. They sat on the floor with you and Cas as the both of you cried about them having to leave.

~Flashback~

"I don't wanna go guys, but I have too."

"Y-you can stay in my room." Cas said with tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.

"Thanks Cas, but I don't think that'll work." Tears started coming out faster as Cas pleaded with his cousin to stay. "Cutiepie, I have a job for you, okay?"

You nodded your head wiping your own tears with your free hand while the other held Cas'. "Okay."

"I want you to make sure you to watch out for Cas and I know he'll do the same because I won't be here to do it for you guys, alright?"

"Okay." You tried to stay brave and stop the tears from falling.

He took your and Cas' connected hands and held them in his. "This won't be forever, I promise. It might seem like forever, but it won't be you guys can call me and I'll do my best to make sure I answer."

"It's time for us to go son."

"Okay. Can I get some hugs before I go?"

You and Cas hugged him at the same time not letting go until his dad came to get him again.

He got up with a sad smile waving to the both of you as he made his way out of the house. "Bye Cas. Bye Lion."

"Bye Mikey." Comes the combined reply.

~Now~

"That's Mikey?" You whisper still holding Cas' arm.

"Yeah, that's Mikey." He answers just as soft.

"And he's here for a few weeks, right?"

Cas nods.

Releasing his arm you walk over to Michael's sleeping form and crouch down in front of him. Cas goes back into the kitchen. _Wow, he glowed up._ Puberty is one hell of a thing. You want to wake up to at least say, 'Hi'.

"Mike." Saying at a normal tone doesn't stir him from his sleep. Time to go back in time then. You and Cas used to poke him in the sides whenever y'all had to wake him up because he was ticklish.

"Mikey." Poke. No response. 

"Mikey." Poke. Little squirm.

"Mikey." Tickle. He wakes up with a huff.

You stare at each other before you choose to break the silence. "Hey Mikey."

"Lion?" He asks giving you an unsure look.

"Yep, how's it goin'?"

Michael huffs a laugh sitting up making room for you to sit beside him. Not even five minutes into the conversation there's a knock at the door that Cas actually gets.

"You ready to go, Sweetheart?"

Sighing you slide off of the couch and Michael stands up with you. You don't wanna go to work now that you've started talking to Mikey.

"Dean, this is Michael. Mikey, this is Dean, my boyfriend."

Michael reaches around to shake Dean's hand. Then he tries to make his way into the kitchen where Cas has made him some breakfast.

"Whoa, hey, I didn't get a hug." He turns back on his heel and embraces you. "You will be here later, right?" Asking as you pull away.

"Yes, I will."

"Well, when Dean and I get off of work the four of us need to go out and eat. So you better be ready when we get back. Same goes for you Cas."

"Alright, Cutiepie. I'll see you later." And with that Mikey goes into the kitchen.

Saying goodbye to Cas, you and Dean head off to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I was rereading the whole story and I got to the "end" and realized I left y'all hanging so bad. Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize it. But this wonderful person commented and asked if that was it and I got to thinking maybe I should read it again. So I felt that I needed to continue the story because since I felt like it was incomplete I know for sure you guys felt the same way.
> 
> So in conclusion, I'm sorry for making it seem like the story was over when it was not.


	18. Chapter 18

No, Dean is not jealous if anyone asks. He just doesn't like how Michael came back into Cas' and (y/n)'s life. Dean just wants to watch out for them. They're two important people in his life.

Michael had been here for about a week and (y/n) has been over Cas' place everyday, coming back home to Dean when it's late and they're both tired.

It's honestly not about not trusting a new guy around (y/n) because Cas is with her and they have history. She was so excited to be able to see Michael again. The first night of him being in town, she talked Dean's ear off telling him all the great times they had as children even though he was informed of that when they were at dinner.

So, now all Dean wants to do is get off work, go home, and snuggle up with (y/n) (he's not afraid to admit that he's a teddy bear). And that's another thing she doesn't ride with him to work anymore because when she gets off she goes straight to Cas' house.

He agreed to close up the shop, wanting to finish off a car he was working on. It gives him time to have a blank mind, to just focus on the task at hand and not wonder why Michael being here was eating him up.

Finally finishing, Dean closes up and heads home. When he arrives (y/n)'s and Cas' cars are parked outside of the house and the living room light is on. There's a ten out of ten chance that Michael is there, but the only way to find out is to go in.

Opening the front door three pairs of eyes lock onto him.

"Hey Babe." (Y/N) calls happily sitting on the couch between Cas and Michael with her head resting on her kneecaps.

"Hey (y/n), Cas, Mike." He takes off his jacket and hangs it up making his way to the back of the couch. Dean leans over the back of the couch behind her and kisses her forehead. "I'm gonna take a shower."

The "okay" he receives is a little delayed, but he doesn't dwell on it. He moves about minding his own business gathering the things he needs to take a shower. Dean scrubs all of the grease off of his skin and spends the rest of the time standing under the warm water. When he's finally ready to get out he dries his hair and wraps the towel around his waist.

Opening the drawers of his dresser he pulls out some pj's not knowing if Cas and Michael is still here because if they weren't he would just walk around the house with a towel on. While he puts on his clothes Dean can swear he smells hamburger meat cooking. (Y/N) walks into the bedroom.

"Dinner's ready." She walks out leaving the bedroom door open.

When Dean leaves out of the room (y/n) is sitting on the couch with a plate of spaghetti in her hands. Dean looks at the coffee table and sees his own plate waiting for him.

"Did you want somethin' to drink?" Dean asks pulling out a beer out of the fridge.

"Yeah, gimme a root beer."

With two different beers in hand he heads back and plops down on the couch.

"When did Cas and Mike leave?"

She's blankly staring at the TV screen spinning her fork around playing with her food rather than eating it. "Well, you were in the shower for about an hour. So I'd say an hour and ten minutes ago."

Dean takes in her neutral controlled tone and he has a feeling that statement has another meaning to it. Probably something along the lines of, "you would know if you were out here". But he doesn't say anything and just stuffs his face with sauce covered noddles and ground beef.

Finishing, Dean leans back splaying a hand over his stomach. "Thanks, that was really good."

"Yeah, no problem." (Y/N) takes the empty dishes into the kitchen.

Staring after her Dean tries to figure when her mood changed from him coming home to now.

Raising from the couch Dean leans against the door frame of the kitchen watching her as she moves about. Her movements are sharp as she puts the rest of the food away. _What the fuck?_ Maybe he has done something and just doesn't remember and she was just acting happy when he came home because the guys were here.

"I'm sorry..."

She continues to move with sharp movements starting on the dishes. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know. You seem mad, so I just thought that I did something."

The statement makes her stop, shutting off the water. She turns around leaning back against the front of the sink with her hands on either side of it.

"It doesn't make sense to say sorry and you don't even know what you're sayin' sorry for, Dean."

Dean throws up his hands slapping them back down onto his thighs. "Then can you tell me what I did?"

(Y/N) has this emotionless look on her face that's making Dean slightly fearful.

"To be honest I'm the one who should be asking you want I did. Since last week you've been acting weird towards me. The day we moved all of my stuff in, you were fine. But it's like something happened and I seriously don't know what. I wasn't gonna say anything because I figured maybe it had something to do with work and you just needed some sort of break. When you came home today is when I felt like I was the problem."

Dean stands speechless gazing at his girlfriend.

"I know this may sound stupid, but the only reason I feel this way is because you called me by my actual name when you walked through that front door. And the only time you do that is when you're introducing me to someone, we're arguing, or you're mad at me."

He never realized he did that, but as he thinks about it it's actually true. All he calls her are endearments day in and day out. He doesn't know why he does it it's just something that happens naturally. Dean didn't think he was acting differently with her. He's just been thinking about this Michael thing and it's got his mind all jumbled up. So, if he were in her shoes it would seem like he was mad at her.

Running a hand through his hair to the back of his neck he shifts his gazes to the floor. "I'm sorry and this time I know why I am. I'm not mad at you and I don't want you to think that I am. I'm not mad at anyone, it's just I got something that's been goin' through my head and I don't know why."

The kitchen is silent for about ten seconds. "Dean, look at me."

Doing what he's told he's met with (y/n)'s soft expression. "What's goin' on? Does it have something to do with me moving in?"

He quickly shakes his head. "No. It has absolutely nothing to do with that... Well, I shouldn't say that." This raises eyebrows. "Not in the bad way."

Dean walks in front of her not liking the distance that was between them. "You know what I wanted to do today, when I got off work?" 

"What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to come home to you and just hold you and watch some TV or just do whatever you wanted to. I have for the past week."

(Y/N) hops up on a clear part of the counter prompting Dean to come closer. He steps between the v of her legs, resting his forearms on either side.

"Since Michael's been here you're not home. You don't even ride into work with me anymore and that was one of the best parts of my day. Michael really is a cool dude and I have nothing against 'em, but he's taken the best parts of the day away from me. I'm not gonna lie and, please, don't get mad. Apart of me don't fully believe that this is just a drop in visit. But I guess what's really bothering me is that you just moved in and we haven't had time to be alone as a couple. I just want to spend some time with you and not just when we eat dinner together or wake up and go to sleep together."

Dean's fully aware that some may say that he's acting like a chick. But he is a man that is comfortable with showing his emotions and he doesn't care what other people think because other people aren't in this relationship.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, Boo?" (Y/N) cups the left side of his face swiping her thumb along his cheek. Dean leans into it playing with the hem of her shirt in the back.

"Cause you and Cas was so happy to have Michael here I just didn't want to take that away from y'all."

"Well, thank you, but if something like this ever bothers you again you need to tell me. I didn't mean to take our time together away and didn't know how much you valued it."

"I value all of our time together." Dean says it like there's no other way.

(Y/N) kisses Dean's forehead. "I promise to make it up to you, but right now how about we do these dishes and then go to bed."

Dean drags her closer to himself. "Let's just go to bed. We could fuse."

Her head goes back in laughter. "How much Steven Universe do you watch?"

"I watch a good amount of it actually. You know who you would be?" At this point they are making their way towards the bedroom.

"Who would I be?" She has a big amused smile on her face as she crawls under the covers after taking off her pants and bra.

"Garnet." Dean joins her after taking off his shirt and pants.

Tucking into his side she says, "Garnet's pretty badass I wouldn't mind being her."

With an arm wrapped around her and a hand rubbing the arm across his stomach he makes the final statement of the night. "I'd pick you over Garnet any day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting to write from Dean's point of view and sometimes it's easier to not write as the reader for me. I really don't know why. There may be more chapters from Dean's point of view, but I honestly won't know until I write it.  
> And I feel like I should apologize because I don't write Dean as the gruff guy everyone knows him as. But on the other hand I feel like y'all enjoy that I don't write him in that way. I don't know I was just thinking about it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

You were sitting at the front desk taking random quizzes when the entrance to the shop opened.

Looking away from the computer screen you were met with a blinding smile from Mikey.

"Hey Lion, are you ready?"

"Let me tell them I'm going on break then we can leave." You say pushing away from the desk.

Pushing the door open you peek your head further into the shop.

"Hey, Mike's here. Do you guys want anything back?"

You receive head shakes from the two elder gentlemen as Dean straightens from inspecting an engine.

"Come here."

One of your eyebrows shoot up. "But you're dirty."

A slow smirk spreads across his lips. "That's never mattered before."

Slowly walking towards him, while the door closes behind you, you place a hand on your hip. "Are you starting to get sassy with me, Winchester?"

"If I am, you're rubbing off on me." He states wiping his hands on a towel.

"Oh, now you're callin' me sassy." You finally make it to him.

Dean places his fingertips on your hips not wanting to get anymore grease on you than he already was. "Yeah, but you know it's true."

"You have a point.... What's up?"

Dean looks over your shoulder at the other two gentlemen. Dipping his head slightly closer to yours he says, "are you gonna ask him?"

"It's one of the reasons why I asked him to go to lunch with me."

"Okay, I don't want to seem like I'm bothering you with this. I just really want to know and it's not my place to ask."

Placing a hand on his jaw, you give him a gentle kiss. "I'll tell you what he says when I get back. Now, do you want something from the diner?"

"Can I get some pie?" Dean whispers, internally wishing the two of you weren't at work.

You smile patting his chest, pulling back. "I'll get you a bacon burger too. Gentlemen, I'm bringing you two something to eat also because I know you won't eat if it's not in front of your faces."

The last thing you hear making your way into the front of the shop is Dean's bark of laughter saying,"That's my girl."

After Micheal parks his rental car the two of you head into the diner. Once seated you make small talk with him seeing what he's been up to. In the middle of your meal is when you decide to speak up.

"Mikey?"

"Lion?"

A small smile tugs at your lips while you set your fork down. "How much longer will you be here?"

Micheal falters a little like he didn't expect the question. "Uh, another week.... Why'd you ask?"

"Where are you gonna go?"

He clears his throat and takes gulp of his soda. "Lion, what's with the questions?"

"Because I worry about you and I feel like you have something you need to tell me, but you just don't want to say it. You've be getting more and more comfortable around here and I know if I was only staying somewhere for a few weeks I wouldn't be getting too comfortable knowing I would be leaving. And on top of that I know rental cars have actual tags and not the paper ones."

Micheal stares at the table top with a clenched jaw.

"Mikey, if you need to tell me or Cas something just say it. We both love you and you just came back into our lives, we'd really hate to see you leave so soon."

Looking up, Micheal sees the little girl he left along with his cousin all those years ago. He wouldn't be able to do that to them again. Even though they were all just kids it was made bigger than what it was in their eyes. But now, how can he be guaranteed that it won't feel the same way?

"I want to settle down, be somewhere I can call home. I don't want to travel anymore it was fun but it's just not for me anymore. My parents and I didn't end on the best of terms when I left that's why I've decided to stay here with you and Castiel. The both of you are the only family I have that I can fully trust. And I've missed you guys over the years. I'm not proud to say this, but if I never see my parents again I probably wouldn't be sad about it. I just haven't figured out how to tell Cas."

Getting up out of your side of the booth you make him scoot over, laying your head on his shoulder and wrapping your arms around one of his. "What happened?"

He sets his head on top of yours. "They tried to arrange a marriage for me. Their reason was "they're rich Micheal. You won't have to work let alone we wouldn't have to work". When I refused they said that I had no choose. The day I met her I was so astounded by how rude and immature one person could be. Her parents were very wonderful people. It was hard to believe they produced something so....evil. I should've known with a name like Lilith."

You can't help the laugh that escapes you.

Michael sighs, lightly rubbing your arm. "I told them that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with someone like that and in return they gave me an ultimatum. Either I do it or find somewhere else to call home. I told them I would do it, but when they went to sleep I began to pack up my bags, take the money I saved up, and took my car anywhere but there. And that's the last time I've seen them."

"Mikey...."

"Don't worry, Lion. I'm actually a lot happier now than when I was living there. Getting to know how you and Cas have been shaped into these amazing adults is all I could possibly ask for right now. We've got a lot of catching up to do, especially you and me. I was able visit Castiel when he started the ninth grade. I expected you'd be there with him, but I was sadly told you guys moved out of state."

Giving his arm a squeeze, Micheal raises his head and you do the same. You can't believe his parents would do something like that. When the three of you were younger Micheal was always around and that's why you and Cas got so attached to him. But hearing what his parents did, you don't blame him for not waiting to be at home all the time. They were probably the same way in the past, but you were just too young to notice.

"Well, it's a good thing you're staying here. How about we finish our meals and then we can order some more food for Cas and the rest of the guys at the garage?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Y'all do exactly as you said dropping Cas' food off at his job, he was very thankful for it. Then Micheal helped you carry everyone else's food into the garage, taking his leave right after.

"I brought the goods guys come and get it!" That would give them time to go and wash their hands.

As you're waiting for the men to arrive the entrance door opens an older lady walks in.

"Welcome to Winchester and Singer's Auto Body, how can we help you today?" You say with welcoming smile.

She returns it. "Hello, I'm Mary Winchester. I'm here to speak with my son and husband."

 _Son and husband.... Oh snap._ "They are currently washing their hands, but they'll be out in minute for their food."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

No, you're not having an internal freak out about looking your boyfriends mom in the face for the first time. You don't know why you would freak out, it's not like you've heard bad things about her. But it's your boyfriends mom, someone should always freak out about that.

"How many slices of pie did I get?" Dean kisses your cheek after asking.

"Two slices," that excited puppy look comes across his face, "but you need to eat the burger first before you touch them."

"Babe, come on."

You fix him with a stern look. "You and I both know, you will eat both of those slices and not even eat the burger. It wouldn't be a problem if you would've eaten today, when I told you to."

Dean hops up on the desk beside you with his burger in hand, taking a bite out of it. "You wouldn't let me get some of yours though." His mouth is full.

"Dean, it was cereal. You could've fixed your own bowl of cereal and don't talk with food in your mouth." You don't fight the smile that erupts from his bad habit. Instead of talking he gives you a bright smile, slightly showing some of the food that's against his cheek. "You're disgusting." You don't really mean it.

He boops your nose with some of the ketchup that was on his finger. After giving his leg a pop you wipe it off laughing, only to remember at that moment you two are not the only ones in the room.

Mary and John are looking at both of you, with john stuffing his face just like his son and Mary observing how you and Dean interact with one another. Bobby is very focused on a newspaper he must have gathered on the way out.

Dean goes to put more ketchup on you when you grab his hand stopping his action. Very subtlety you direct him with your eyes over to his parents. His brows crinkle and he looks over his shoulder just noticing his mom standing behind him.

"Mom, hey. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I came to tell you and your father something, but now I can be introduced to this beautiful young lady."

Dean hops off of the desk, putting a hand on the opposite shoulder he's standing beside. "Sorry. Mom, this is my girlfriend, (y/n). (Y/N), this is my mom, Mary."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Winchester." You say getting out of your seat and shaking her hand.

"Oh please, call me Mary or mom. Whichever you prefer. Now, back to what I came here for. Your grandparents will be in town."

"Pawpaw Henry is comin'?" Dean says it like an excited five year old.

"No, pawpaw Henry isn't coming, maybe your dad can ask him to though. Grandma Deanna is coming though and she'll probably have something to fatten you up too."

Dean turns to you. "That's who I'm named after. You're gonna love her when you meet her, she makes the best pies. I wish pawpaw Henry was comin' he would love you."

Mary has a soft sad smile. "Dean."

"Yeah Ma?" He already knows what she's going to say.

"Grandpa Samuel is coming too."

Dean puts his burger down unfinished closing the lid on the container. "When are they comin'?"

"They should arrive mid day tomorrow and we're having dinner with them. I think (y/n) should come too."

"Mom, could I talk to you?" Dean squeezes your hand when he sees your concerned look. "It's okay, I'll be right back."

 

Dean walks with his mom outside of the shop where they're still in perfect view of everyone. When he looks back in he sees his dad and Bobby trying keep (y/n) occupied with conversation.

"That's not a good idea, mom."

"Dean, I want your grandparents to meet her. She seems like a nice girl from what your father tells me."

He turns his back to the doors and blows out a breathe of air. "You know it's not her I'm worried about, mom."

"Honey, I know, but time has past since you last saw him." She rubs his arm.

"There was a reason behind that. You know what he did last time he was here. I don't want her around that."

"Well, I at least want your grandmother to meet her."

Dean looks his mom in the eyes and most of the anger melts away. "Okay, we can try. But if he says something, I'm not holdin' my tongue."

"That's all I ask, Sweetheart."

They go back inside and Dean takes back his spot on top of the desk. Once again stuffing his face with his bacon burger. He notices (y/n) spaced out look and decides to share his pie with her.

Chuck, give him strength for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not writing I've been so busy. I've recently graduated so I should have time to write chapters now. Thank you for sticking around. <3


	20. Chapter 20

You were trying to decide what to wear for dinner with Dean's folks. It was between a black pencil skirt and a blue button up blouse or a pair of blue jeans and a graphic tee.

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" Dean calls from the living room.

"Um, just a sec." You reply back still staring at the articles of clothing.

You hear his boots on the hardwood floor coming towards the bedroom. He doesn't stop until his arms were wrapped around your waist.

"Can't decide, huh?"

"Uh, something like that."

Dean sighs dropping a kiss onto your shoulder. "Sit on the bed with me right quick."

You sit in a spot where your clothes aren't and Dean sits beside you taking your hand.

"I want you to know this before we go over there. My grandfather is a very opinionated man. But what he thinks is not in any way shared. Whatever he says he's the only one to think it. Like I said before you will like my grandmother, she's a sweetheart. And I know she'll like you too. She's the only reason why I'm willing to take you over there because I want her to meet you."

Your brows furrow. "What do you mean he's very opinionated?"

He starts to rub his thumb across your knuckles."He won't agree with our relationship."

"Have you dated a black chick before?"

"No, I haven't, but he's stuck in his era. There's probably no changing the way he thinks."

Okay there are loads of people that are stuck in the times they were born in. So you could understand that and understand why he wouldn't agree with your relationship. It just makes it a bit harder to not be nervous when you meet him.

Sighing you say, "what should I wear"?

He clears his throat and looks at the other side of the bed. "Wear the jeans, but instead of that shirt wear the batman one. I like the way it looks on you. And put on your all black converse."

"Dean, you realize your not the one I'm trying to impress right?" You get off of the bed in search of the shirt.

He chuckles leaning forward with his arms on his legs, watching you. "Yeah. That's why I didn't tell you to wear the other outfit. Woulda been hard to focus."

Turning around with the shirt in your hand you jerk your head up for him to stand. When he comes closer you pull on the shirt and Dean helps you get your hair out of the collar. Pulling the rest of the shirt down, Dean goes back and sits down reaching behind him grabbing your pants.

Dean opens up the pants and holds them in front of himself, keeping eye contact with you the whole time. Stepping forward you place your hands on his shoulders while you step into them. His cheek brushes your thigh as he pulls them up. You run your fingers through his hair as he zips and buttons your pants.

Placing his hands on your hips he looks up at you. "Remember what I said, okay?"

Bending down you give him a peck on the lips. "Okay."

In this moment you had only a speck of an idea of what this night would bring.

 

Dean pulls up into his parents driveway shutting off the Impala. "You ready?"

"Not really..."

He leans over and kisses the side of your head. "It'll be alright."

Hand and hand the two of you walk up the first porch and Dean knocks on the door.

"There you two are, come on it." Mary happily says, hugging the both of you, when she opens the door.

Dean leads you into the living room where John and who you would guess are his grandparents are seated.

"Oh there's my big boy." Deanna exclaims raising out of her seat, arms already raised to hug her grandson.

Dean releases your hand to wrap his grandmother up in his arms. "Hey Granny, how are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine. What about you two?"

He releases her and straightens up beside you throwing his arm around you waist. "Uh, we're doin' fine. Um, Granny this is my girlfriend, (y/n). (Y/N), this is my wonderful grandmother, Deanna."

Deanna takes you in with a kind smile. "You're even more beautiful than I could've possibly thought."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you." When you stick out your hand, she comes forward and hugs you like she did Dean. Over her shoulder Dean smiling at the both of you.

"How've you been Dean?"

His smile drops as he turns around. "Fine." His responds is curt.

Samuel gets off of the couch, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You look good, son.  Haven't seen you in a while. Are you going to introduce me?"

It's written all over Dean's face that he doesn't want to. Mary places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"(Y/n), this is my grandfather, Samuel. Samuel, this is my girlfriend, (y/n)."

Samuel slightly shakes his head."I see we're still not on good terms. It's your girlfriend, huh?"

_It's...._

John makes his way over to his father-in-law. "How about we go eat?"

The elder man looks John in the eye with his cold eyes before heading out of the room.

Everyone follows a beat after with Dean leading you with a hand on your lower back.

"What happened to that Bela girl your grandma was telling me about?" Samuel asks Dean while you were having a conversation with his grandmother.

"That's not important."

"I was only curious from what she's told me she was a nice girl."

Dean starts pushing his food around on his plate and you can feel him tense beside you.

"Well Samuel, if he doesn't want to talk about it, leave him be." Deanna chimes in trying to be the light heart at the table.

"It's fine, Granny. Thanks. Since you're so curious, I'll tell you. Bela was a thief. I caught her tryin' to steal money out of my wallet." Dean puts his fork down and straightens up in his seat, throwing his arm onto the back of your chair, the tips of his fingers playing with your short sleeve.

Samuel smirks like he wants to say something else but stops himself. Another conversation starts and along with it Dean begins to eat again.

"How long have you two been together?" Dean was right you do like this wonderful woman.

"Um, we've been together for almost five months now."

"I was told that you live together." Deanna has finished eating and just seems genuinely interested in what you have to say.

"Yes, ma'am, we do. I had a situation were I had to move in with a mutual friend of ours and that was around the time Dean and I started dating. When I planned to move out on my own, Dean asked me to move in with him. So we've been living together close to a month now."

"Is everything okay now, Sweetie?"

"Everything is fine now. Dean and some friends of ours made sure of that."

When you look at Dean, he's already staring at you before he leans over and kisses your cheek.

Across the table out of the corner of your eye, it could be your mind or eyes playing tricks on you, but Samuel is staring directly at you like you've just personally offended him.

"What happened?"

Everyone's attention gets snapped to rude man at the table.

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather not discuss that."

"How do we supposed to know if you're not just playing him? Are you only with him for money? You could steal everything from under his nose for all we know."

The air around the table becomes thick. Dean opens his mouth to most likely shout across the table until you put a calm hand on his knee to stop him.

"With all do respect, sir. Why would I be here if I just wanted to rob him blind? I could've done that within the first week of us living together, if we're being honest. I work for John and if Dean didn't trust me with his whole heart, then there is no way I could possibly be working there or let alone be in his house. I'm not with Dean for what he has. I'm with Dean for the person he is. And I believe it goes both ways. It wouldn't sit right in my heart to just use someone that obviously cares about me. If you have any questions about what my intentions are with Dean that are actually reasonable, then feel free to ask me."

John claps his hands raising from the table. "Let's go into the living room, get away from this crowded space." No one moves since Samuel wants to have a stare off with you. That is until Deanna tugs him up from the table when she stands.

Making it into the living room Dean lets you sit on the couch while he takes the place on the armrest beside you.

"So do you cook and clean?"

"Dean and I share the responsibilities of the house."

"Have you been to the doctor, son?" Samuel questions with a hidden smile. Dean gives him a 'what the fuck' face.

"Why would he need to do that?" Something inside of you is just telling you to further investigate on what he's trying to say.

"You people love your sugar."

_You people.... First it was him calling you an "it" and now it's "you people". And you haven't forgotten about the comments he made about money._

"Dad, that's enough." Mary says from the other side of the couch.

"Alright fine, how about we talk about the news. Did any of you happen to see the story they did on two black men kidnapping one of their own, a few months ago?"

With the rock in your stomach you don't feel Dean still beside you.

"If you ask me they shouldn't have given those men all that time. They were doing us a favor."

_What the fuck, this can't be happening...._

"And what would that be?" It's all you can say at this point in time.

This man looks you dead in your soul and without any shame says, "getting rid of one less lowlife that mooches off of our tax dollars."

Without warning you get off of the couch and head down the hallway where you think the bathroom is. Luckily you were correct. Dean apparently was a second behind you, as he always is.

"Dean, why didn't you tell me your grandfather was racist?"

He has both hands on his face, sighing into them. "I'm sorry." The hands haven't dropped.

"All you can say is "sorry" and your grandfather just basically said he wishes I would've been murdered?"

Dean snaps his hands down from his face. "(Y/N), what the fuck do I supposed to do about it? Babe, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to flat out tell you. I was hoping he wouldn't even say anything to you for the whole night. That's why I didn't want to bring you here. That's why I told you to remember what I said. What he says doesn't and shouldn't reflect on how the rest of my family is. I promise it's just him and I and everyone in that damn room knows he's wrong for saying the things he has tonight. With him it's either you have to argue with him, which is what I usually did, or let it run it's course, and that's what they do. I would've said something but when I was about to you didn't want me to and my mom asked me not to start anything with him."

This room is too small for the emotions you don't even know to identify. You're so mad at Samuel, but Dean should've told you he was racist. But on the other hand, you understand why he didn't flat out tell you. No one what's to tell someone they're going out with they won't be accepted because of the color of their skin. You just need to get out of here.

Dean was resting on the wall that's behind the door when you open it, so you make sure when you pull it open not to hit him with it.

"(Y/N), please just wait a minute. We can go home."

You're power walking towards the front door, while Dean is trying to get you to stop. Front door opened, you jog down the porch steps.

"Baby, stop." Dean has ran in front of you placing his hands on your shoulders.

"Dean, I just need a little bit of time to myself. Cas doesn't live far from here, I'll just walk to his place."

"I'm so sorry for everything, we can just go home and forget this even happened."

You look up to try and stop the watering of your eyes. "When someone is told that they should've been killed, it seems to make them rethink what they have done to make someone say that to them. And when it turns out to be something they can't help, it makes them wonder if that person is right or not."

Dean hugs you wrapping his arms around your shoulders, showing how badily he wishes he can take all of what happened back. "Please, don't say that. I love you too much to lose you." You hear him sniff.

_What a hell of a time...._

"Shh, please don't cry, Boo." You state rubbing up and down his back.

He begins to dig in his pocket and pulls out his keys. "Here, take the car."

"No, I can just walk." You push the keys back towards him.

He doesn't take that as an answer as he places the keys in your hand wrapping your fingers over it.

"I have to know you'll be safe. It's too late to be walking."

Looking down at your hand, you ask, "how will you get home"?

Dean places his hands on the sides of your neck raising your head with his thumbs. He puts all of himself into the kiss wanting to betray all of what he feels for you.

"Don't worry about me. I love you." He whispers with a red nose.

"I love you too." You say just as quietly before you slip out of his grasp and head to the Impala.

When you look in the rearview mirror, Dean's fist are balled up and he's taking long strides towards the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if I need some tags added. I'm so sleepy, I really just wanted to get this up for y'all.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean storms into the house slamming the door closed making the windows within it's vicinity rattle. His strides come to a halt when his father holds him back.

"You piece of fuckin' shit. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Son, calm down."

Dean looks at the man holding him like he lost his mind. "What are you talkin' about calm down? This racist piece of shit just ran (y/n) out of here and you're tellin' me to calm the fuck down!?!"

"Sweetie, he doesn't mean what he say." Denna pleads with her grandson.

"Granny, I love you with all my heart and I don't mean to disrespectful towards you but he meant every fuckin' word that came out of his mouth. That's way he's just standin' there letting everyone else talk for his soulless ass." Samuel begins to smirk. "Come closer so I knock your fuckin' teeth out."

Samuel shakes his head staying where he is. "Are you really mad at me or did you just realize you could do better tonight?"

"You better listen to me. Right. Now. (Y/N) is the only person I've fell in love with so quickly. She's everything and more of who I wanted in life partner. That amazing woman you just insulted tonight has been through so much and she doesn't even let that effect the way she is. She's one of the main fuckin' reasons I'm happy to wake up in the morning because I know she's right beside me when I open my eyes. And for you to just insult her the way you did was completely unacceptable. I no longer want you in my life. Because if- when I marry her I don't want you takin' someone's space that actually wants to see us happy. When we have children I don't want them to know they have a great grandfather that won't love them just because they're mixed with a beautiful race you just won't accept....I feel sorry for you."

Halfway through his speech Dean was released. All the fight has drained out of him because he realizes it's not worth it to hurt this man.

Dean walks closer to him keeping a foot of space between them. "I feel sorry for you because you will miss out on some beautiful moments. My grandmother will always be able to see her grandchildren grow up, but you. You are no longer my grandfather, you're just a stranger to me now. And don't think you're not gonna say sorry to her either and mean it with every fuckin' part of your being. I was told you'd be here for a week.... You better man up and apologize."

Dean leaves the silence of the house behind himself. He'll take the walk to Cas' house.

 

You were sitting with Cas' on his couch resting your head on his shoulder. You can't help the silent tears that fall as Cas holds you close.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. If I would've known he was here I would've told you."

"It's okay, can't please everyone. Even if ya can't help it." You wipe both of your cheeks, wishing Dean was here.

"No, it's not okay. He's always been like that and it's not acceptable."

You sniff thinking back on earlier tonight when Samuel said they still weren't on good terms.

"What happened between Dean and his grandfather?"

Cas sighs.

~Flashback~

Dean, Cas, and Victor all went back to Dean's house after playing a successful game of basketball.

It was Cas' job to start the game system up in the living room and make sure all of the needed controllers were turned on. Dean and Victor were in the kitchen getting snacks.

When Cas was done with his duty he went to see if they needed any help.

As he was helping them with snacks Samuel walked in from the sliding door leading to the backyard.

"Hey grandpa, you already know Cas. This is our friend Victor."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Cas and Dean watches as Victor sticks out a friendly hand.

Samuel looks at it and starts talking like it didn't even happen.

"That's how you talk to people? Your family didn't teach you any manners, boy?"

A confused frown makes it's way on all three of the teenagers faces.

"He didn't say anything wrong." Dean chimes in adding three Sprites to their pile of unhealthy happiness.

"When you address someone superior to you you say "sir" or "ma'am"."

"You've never told Cas that. He's never said sir to you. You even told him he could call you Samuel."

That's when it seems to click with both Cas and Vic.

Victor clears his throat. "It's alright Dean, he's right. I should've said sir."

Dean starts shaking his head as he leans his eighteen year old body against the counter. "No it's not, Vic. Grandpa, he's a guest here so you shouldn't be making demands of how you want to be "addressed" especially since you don't make Cas do it."

Samuel looks at his grandson with cold eyes. "You don't understand so you can't tell me what I can and cannot do. You're just a child. If this boy wants to make it he needs to learn how to show respect."

"You don't even live here to be tellin' anybody what to do. And why do you keep calling him a boy? All three of us are grown men. So we should be able to have a conversation like some."

"Mr. Samuel with all do respect Dean is right. We've just graduated and are going to college and Victor is going into the Navy, to protect our country. Vic is one of the hardest working people I know and I and Dean both know he has a very bright future ahead of him. Trust me when I say all his parents taught him is to show respect towards others and to have a kind heart. And he betrays both every minute of the day."

Samuel studies the blue eyed teen in front of him. Before he can say anything Dean asks him a question.

"What did you mean by "someone superior"?" Dean asks it slowly like he's solving a problem within his mind.

"Whenever he's talking to you, me, or Castiel and even your mom and grandma he should show respect."

Dean's eyes bounce to Cas' tanned skin to his grandfather's to his own and finally they slide to Victor's rich skin.

"What makes Vic so different?"

Victor puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dean, it's cool. Don't worry about it, man."

"What makes Vic so different?" Dean says with no room left for argument.

"Everything about him." Samuel replies with no shame.

Dean storms past his grandfather straight to the backyard where his parents and grandmother are. Cas and Vic are right behind him not knowing where Dean's mind is at.

Mary notices her son stomping towards them and her radiant smile is wiped away. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Samuel needs to leave." Dean demands when he comes to a stop, feeling his face heating up from rage.

"What happened?" John asks raising from his seat.

Dean whips around pointing an accusing finger at Samuel. "He's a fuckin' racist that's what's wrong!"

"Watch your mouth."

Scoffing Dean turns back to his dad. "Watch my mouth! My mouth is the last fuckin' thing you should be worryin' about right now! You should be worryin' about how your father-in-law is a damn racist."

"Dean, I said it's okay." Vic supplies from his spot beside Cas.

"And I said that it wasn't."

Samuel comes closer, walking towards them as he begins to talk. "You shouldn't get yourself worked up. It's a fact that you should know."

"I'll give you a damn fact." Dean springs towards him and Cas and Vic get a hold of him before he actually makes it. "Let me go! I'll give him a fuckin' fact he can have."

"We're going to my house. We'll bring him back later." Cas states as Victor and himself drag Dean back into the house.

~Now~

"Whoa..."

Cas nods his head. "Dean had quite the temper back then. He's learned how to control it."

"What happened to Vic?" You can't help but to ask.

"He remained our friend we just never went to Dean's house when his grandparents were there. Vic managed to get into the Navy like he wanted, haven't heard from him since, but I think he my be in Washington right now."

"Thank you for telling me." Now you could see why Dean didn't tell you. It's just something he doesn't want to remember. Who would want to remember the first time they found out their family member wasn't who they claimed to be for most of your life? And finding that out by introducing a friend. You could only imagine how Dean felt in that moment.

"No problem."

It's silent for a full minute before you blurt out, "we said we loved each other today."

Cas looks at you with an amused half smile. "Haven't you done that before?"

"No, BB, that was when we were just friends. This is the first time we've said it to each other while in a relationship." Even though it wasn't in the ideal setting it still makes you smile.

Cas' half smile turned into a full one as he listened to your explanation.

Sometime after the TV is turned on there's a knock at the door. Cas gets up cracking the door open to see Dean in his dark green henley with his hands shoved in his pockets. Cas closes the door behind himself as he slips outside with Dean.

 

Dean takes a step back as Cas steps outside.

"How is she?"

"She's fine...." Cas replies with an expressionless face.

Dean nods starting to fell small under his friends gaze.

"Dean, I know you want to see her right now but you and I have to talk."

"I know man, I'm sorry. I should've just flat out told her, but I was scared. I didn't know if I just told her she would just think it would be easier not to deal with it at all and leave me. It was selfish and I shouldn't have done that."

Cas is silent for a second as he crosses his arms and leans against the front door.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about, but you tell her what you just told me. She'd appreciate it."

Dean opens his mouth again, but Cas shakes his head.

"You haven't gotten the big brother talk or the father talk. The one were someone threatens to do physical harm to you if you hurt her. So we can get that over with right now while it's fresh on my mind."

Dean nods.

"Dean, you might be my best friend, but if you ever hurt my sister you will not be able to live it down. If she ever comes to me crying her eyes out over something you did no matter how small it is you'll be dealing with me. Do you understand?"

Dean completely understands where Cas is coming from. He hopes it never comes to that. "Yeah, I understand, Cas."

Cas seems satisfied as he opens the door to allow Dean to walk in. He stands unsure of himself with his hands in his pockets staring at his girlfriend sitting on the couch watching some random show. When Cas closes the front door she turns her head, eyes instantly connecting with Dean's.

(Y/N)'s off of the couch in seconds, arms wrapping around Dean's waist with her head in the crook of his neck. He pulls her in closer rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I should've told you. I was just scared you'd leave me if you found out. It would be easier to just avoid it than to deal with it.... If you want to leave me now... I'd understand." Dean can't deal with himself sometimes here he is about to cry. It's hard to hide his emotions sometimes. People the closest to him are the only ones to know how sensitive he is.

She pulls back looking at him like he has grown a second head. "Babe, no. I wouldn't leave you because of your grandfather. I'm with you, not him. He doesn't matter to me." (Y/N) gently smiles as she wipes a tear that made its way down his cheek. She replaces it with a kiss. "It's okay to be scared. I love you, but Babe you need to learn how to express your emotions more. I'm here whenever you need me. You know this. If you're happy, sad, mad, or anything else under the sun, you need to voice it. Otherwise it's gonna bottle up in here," She gently pokes his chest, "and explode all at once. Then where would we be? Cas told me what happened so I understand why what happened is a sore subject for you. Just know no matter what happens someones stupidity will never come between us. We might need time to calm down from it like tonight, but we'll always find our way back."

 

This isn't the first time you've noticed Dean isn't really confident about himself. Yeah, you're still upset about what Samuel said to you. Yes, anybody else would probably hightail it. Of course, Dean would put you first as if he weren't anybody to worry about. You don't know why thinks the why he does and contains how he feels all the time. Ever since you first met him he's the only person you've ever known to not properly express himself.

That's not to say he doesn't show how much he cares for others because he does and anyone could see that. By the way Dean carries himself no one in their right mind would question his self esteem. And it brings you back to your point of him not expressing himself because he most likely hasn't told anyone and doesn't want anyone to know. If he has told Cas, Cas would've told you knowing about your own issues.

So you two have things to talk about, but you'd like to take care of Dean first.

"I love you too, but I'm sor-" You cover his mouth with your hand.

"No more apologizes. If I hear another one I swear to goodness..." You leave it open ended as Dean cheeks begins to color and his grip on you tightness a bit.

After he nods you remove your hand. Dean starts to chew on his bottom lip as he looks at the TV unfocused. Prying it from his teeth, you kiss him with your thumb swiping his cheek.

"Let's go home."

You two say goodbye to Cas and make your way to the Impala. As you were looking out the window during the drive, you felt Dean hesitantly touch your fingers with his. You scoot over and plaster yourself to his side holding his right hand between both of yours on your lap with your head on his shoulder.

You'll see if John and Bobby will give the two of you off tomorrow because Dean may need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I suck. I hope this chapter is acceptable.


	22. Chapter 22

The sun is out when your eyes open and the chest you fell asleep on is no longer there. Sitting up, the covers fall from where they were tucked around your shoulders. The bathroom door is slightly cracked and there's a light filtering through.

Pulling the sheets off of yourself you pad your way across the room. Gently poking the door open, the sight you're greeted with is your boyfriend with a towel wrapped around his hips. He's focused on something in front of him that you can't see. Moving further into the bathroom you slip your arms around him gluing yourself to his back. He tenses and then slowly releases air through his nose.

"Fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." You state putting your head on his shoulder finally seeing what he was fiddling with. "Hey, why don't you wear your glasses today?"

"Babe, I don't want to keep pushin' 'em up while I'm workin'."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that because we're off today."

You watch him through the mirror as he calculates what you've just said. Putting his contact back in the case he places the lids back onto both sides. Dean opens up the mirror cabinet and places the case on the top shelf before closing it again.

"When did you call him?" He asks slightly squinting at you through the mirror. You know it's not a accusing squint, it's his "I don't have on any extra eyes right now" squint.

"I texted him when you went to sleep. You deserve a day off."

Dean sighs bringing his arms behind himself to wrap around you. The two of you slowly penguin walk your way back into the bedroom over to the dresser.

"After I put some underwear on I'm eatin' some cereal, you want some?"

Unlatching yourself you snatch a bra and some panties out of your side of the drawer. "Nah, I'm gonna take a shower and stuff."

Nodding he drops his towel and begins to bend over to pull on his boxer briefs. He has these scattering of freckles along his butt that you find really cute and whenever you comment of them he starts to blush. So you'll let him slip free this one time.

When you're done with everything you had to do, you find Dean laying on the couch staring blankly at the TV with his glasses and navy boxer briefs on. Opening the fridge, you grimace at the lack of food inside of it.

_Note to self, go shopping._

You join him with a bowl of Cocoa pebbles. He gets up to pee and you steal his spot setting your finished bowl on the coffee table. Dean comes back and doesn't hesitate as he inserts himself in between your legs with his head on your breasts, wrapping his arms around both of your thighs. The rest of his legs are hanging off of the arm rest you're not leaning against.

As the two of you watch TV the whole time there's a stressed vibe coming from him. You're trying to rub soothing circle into his bare torso, but he only relaxes a little bit.

"Babe, lets do something today."

"Like what?" Dean says it like he would rather stay where he is, pillowed against your boobs.

Placing your hands on his chest you bring them back towards both shoulders and slide back down to repeat the motion.

"Um, like go to the store. I didn't realize there was nothing in the fridge until this morning."

"That's fine."

Tilting his head up by his chin you ask. "What do I supposed to feed you?"

Dean's green eyes narrow behind his black frames. "Takeout...?"

"What's the point of spending money on takeout, when we could go to the store and get some stuff we can make last?"

"...It's already cooked..."

"The lazy bug really hit you today, huh?"

He huffs gently shaking his head. "You're just really comfy, Love."

_Oh that's a new one._

"Thank you, now hop your freckled ass up so we can go get some food." There goes that blush.

When the time arrives for you two to leave, you both are dressed in a light hoodie (both are Dean's), Dean has on sweatpants and you have on leggings, and top it all off you both have on converse.

While Dean is driving you are taking pictures on his phone. In each one he's in the background straight faced staring at the rode. Positioning the phone on the dashboard, you see his eyes flick over the screen and go back to their previous spot.

"Dean."

"Hm."

"Smile."

Eyes never leaving the rode he gives you a closed lipped smile.

"Ew, Babe, don't give me that."

"You said smile."

"I know I did, but you look so mean."

He doesn't give you another one. At a stoplight you begin to pout when he looks at the screen again. The side of his mouth twitches up and he turns his head to look out of the driver's side window.

"Ah, no. I saw that." You shoot your left hand out to turn his head back.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Amusement dances in those beautiful eyes of his.

Your eyes narrow as you pull your hand back taking the phone off of the dashboard. Sitting back in your seat, you stare calmly out of the front window fighting the smile that wants to break out.

At the corner of your eye you see Dean bite his lip and return his gaze to the street. The car starts moving.

"You're cute." He says with mirth in his voice.

"That's fine." You nonchalantly say looking out your own window to hide your smile.

"Oh, is it, really?"

"Yep."

You just about jump out of your seat when his hand comes out of nowhere squeezing under your rib. Your main tickle spot.

"Dean, no."

When you think his hand is about to drop away you melt back into the seat. You were very mistaken because he begins to tickle you with one hand.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." You laugh out.

He only increases the tickles. You're fighting against his hand to weak to pull it away. The car stops again but you don't even realize it. You're to the point of barley breathing before he pulls away. Throwing you a wink he focuses on the road again.

Arriving to the destination Dean pushes the buggy while you hook your arm through his. You two may make a trip through the toy aisles, but one thing is for sure that Dean gets you a little teddy bear with a bow tie. It takes its place in the baby holder part of the basket.

Going off by yourself you can't choose between CoCoa Pebbles or Fruity Pebbles, you take both boxes to Dean.

"Babe, I need help. Which one should I get?"

Dean studies both choices like this was an actual ground breaking situation. "Which one do you have at home?"

"CoCoa Pebbles."

"Get the Fruity. Switch it up."

You go back to put the loser on its shelf and select Dean's preferred cereal before returning. Dean's staring off into to space when you put his box in the cart.

"Hey, what ya thinkin' 'bout?"

"Uh, just about what we need."

"I know we need some more breakfast stuff."

"Then let's go."

 

(Y/N) was bending over looking at different shredded cheeses while Dean was causally looking around the store, leaning against the bar of the buggy. Correcting his glasses, he catches sight of a man with a lady by his side and a kid in the basket looking across the way. Instead of getting mad he just repositions himself behind her.

"What about...Dean?"

"That's fine."

"Oh fu-!" (Y/N) clutches her chest. "When'd you get behind me?"

"Just now. What is that for?"

"Thinkin' about making some lasagna."

"Oh, can I help?"

"Yeah, of course you can help."

Dean never thought he would be the one to be apart of some of the stuff he has today. Cereal choices, tickling over a picture, or helping with dinner. He would be crazy not to marry her at this point. Dean would be lying if he didn't say this was the most happy he has ever been in a relationship in his whole life. It would also be a lie if he said he wasn't thinking about yesterday. He honestly doesn't know what to do in this situation. (Y/N) doesn't seem broken up about it, but it just sucks. He doesn't want to bring down her mood either so he'll try to stop thinking about it.

They are in the soda aisle with both of their arms wrapped around (y/n)'s waist, placed there by herself, waiting for her to pick something.

"Babe, you're takin' too long." Dean complains not actually meaning it.

"You're takin' too long."

"I'm not the one pickin'."

"Ugh, it's sooo hard."

"I'll pick then."

(Y/N) shakes her head. "No, you picked last time."

He smiles. "Did I really pick last time or did you persuade my choice?"

It's silent for a second. "...Babe, let's not dwell on the past. We are in the present now and I have decided what we should get."

Dean out right laughs. "Okay, which one am I pickin' up?"

"Vanilla Coke."

"Alright, I get this and you, go over there and get some water."

She casts her eyes over to the multiple cases, not moving.

"Go get a big case of it. You don't drink enough water."

"But Dean..."

"No but's. Go."

"Okay, Big Daddy."

Dean almost drops the case of sodas caught off guard. She comes back with the water in her arms with a big grin on her face.

"That's your new name. Big Daddy Dean."

He tries to keep his composure as he takes the water from her.

"Whatcha think, Big Daddy?" She can't even say it without laughing. And all Dean can think is she not making this any easier.

"I think you can call me whatever you like." He says after clearing his throat.

"You wanna know what I think?" Dean nods. "I think you like it." There's no hiding the flush that's showing on his cheeks. "Big Daddy Dean... Has a nice ring to it...."

"Is there anything else we need?"

"No. We can check out, Big Daddy." She saunters off like she didn't just tap into something in Dean's mind.

He wouldn't call it a kink, it's more of the way it's said that he takes an interest in. With that being said basically with their sex life situation her saying things like that doesn't help him. But they do help fuel him.

 

They're eating some of the lasagna they made when (y/n) starts texting.

"Who's that?" Dean asks.

"Charlie." She replies thumbs still moving.

"What's it about?"

"I can't tell you, Big Daddy. It's a surprise." She picks up her fork again.

"When will I know about it?"

"In due time, Big Daddy. In due time." She says patting his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Big Daddy thing is just a name. It will remain just a nickname for her to call him. There is no Daddy kink thing going on. The thing with Dean liking her saying it is just the simple fact that's it's coming from her. The more she calls him it, the more it will lose it's affect on him. But it might come up as a "lure" (don't know if that's the word I'm lookin' for right now) in the future.
> 
> The "surprise" should come chapter after the next one. Should. If it doesn't it will come eventually.


	23. Chapter 23

Back to work the two of you go, but this time you decide to dress up all professional like. Meaning you put on one of your skirts and a blouse.

Dean did a triple take (yes, a triple take, that's how you know it's real) as you made your way past him in the kitchen towards the coffee maker.

"Are we goin' to the same place?"

"Yep." You respond pouring some coffee.

"Are you going somewhere.... after?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why aren't you in your other clothes?"

Turning around, you lean against the counter, taking a sip from your cup, after fixing it up the way you like it. Dean's eyes are trained on your skirt and he has one hand gripping the coffee cup and the other out of sight, while he sits straight up in his chair.

"Because I'm not the one that work on cars. I wanted to switch it up today. And depending on how I feel I'll just keep dressing this way."

"I thought you hated havin' to put on a skirt."

You saunter towards him as his eyes finally leave your skirt. He has to slightly lean his head back as you rest beside him on the table.

"That's because I had to wear it. Now, I have a choice."

The right side of his jaw twitches as he slides his eyes down your torso before focusing on his cup.

"Is there a problem, Big Daddy?"

"No, let me know when you're ready to leave."

Bending down you place a lingering kiss on top of his head. "I just have to get my shoes on."

You take your coffee with you as you walk off with a smirk.

The whole car ride to the shop Dean was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel with this distracted concentrated look on his face. When you asked him if he was okay he said, "yeah". But the kiss he pulled you into, when you two got to the shop, told you different. After one lip bite turned into four you knew it was time to head inside.

Bobby and John were in their offices, both giving you grunts in replacement of good morning. They just need more coffee and they should be good to go.

Dean finally comes in once you turned on the computer on your desk.

Business flows as usual, your empty moments are filled with random things from the Internet as usual, and you're able to catch Dean under the hood a few times...per usual.

Lunch time comes around and you go take the four containers of lasagna, you made Dean get out of the fridge before y'all left, out.

As you wait for the last one to finish you move into the garage and tell them to wash their hands.

You put lids on them to keep them warm and get some forks out of the drawer by the sink. Even though there is a little "kitchen” no one actually sits in there. Your first stop is Bobby's office and you place his container and fork on an empty part of his desk you can find.

Next is John's office, but the door is closed. It's sounds like there is arguing coming from inside. You knock because you don't want to interrupt anything, especially if it's private.

"Come in."

You open the door slowly, already looking between your boyfriend and his father. Silently you place one in front of John, receiving a 'thank you', and the other in front of Dean.

"Babe, hold on. I'm comin' with you."

Dean stands out of the chair, throwing his dad one last glare. He closes the door and trails behind you towards your desk. Taking his place upon your desk, he begins eating.

"Charlie and I are supposed be going shopping for some stuff tomorrow, did you want me to get you some more shirts or something?"

“What stuff are y’all shopping for?” He asks with his mouth full.

“Um, just some girl stuff. Did you?” You take a bite of your one meal and begins typing on the computer.

“I don’t need any more clothes, but I could use some more under shirts. I can give you money for them.”

“Don’t worry about it, I got ya.”

Silence only lasts for about two minutes before it’s broken by the opening of the shop’s door.

“Welcome to Winchester a- “You finally look at the person that came through the door. It’s Samuel.

Dean is already standing with a hand on the back of your chair.

“Can I speak with you in private, Dean?”

Samuel looks very uncomfortable. He’s looking straight at his grandson like you’re not even here.

You continue with what you were doing before he entered.

“If you’re not here to apologize to her then we have nothin’ to discuss.”

“Oh we have a lot to discuss.”

“If there is not an apology comin’ out of your mouth to her anytime soon then you need to leave.”

“I’m sorry. Let’s talk now.”

“Get out.” Dean grits out, hand tightening on the chair. “You could’ve at least acted like you were being sincere. You’re not even capable of doin’ that, are you!?”

You stop typing, raising out of your seat and without a word, you drag Dean through the doors leading to the garage.

His face is red and he’s starting to breath hard.

“I need you to calm down.” You keep your voice at a steady level, soft even. “Don’t get worked up again over this because we’ve talked about this. Work on a car and I’ll come back to get you after I feel like you’ve calmed down enough.”

“But he needs-“

“Work. On. A car…. Please.”

After a kiss he slowly makes his way towards the car he was working on when you told them to wash their hands.

Taking a calming breath, you go back into the waiting area where Samuel is sitting down.

Samuel makes his way towards the door when he realizes Dean isn’t right behind you.

“Mr. Samuel, you may not like me or just simply the color I was born, but it doesn’t give you the right to give up on your grandson. If you walk out of that door he will probably never talk to you again. I’m not looking for an apology because I understand some dogs you just can’t teach a new trick to. It would be different if your dislike of another race was a newfound thing, but what I understand is that you were raised that way. All I can do right now is speak what’s on my mind and what is on Dean’s heart because he will get himself worked up over it and I don’t need him doing that.”

He stopped to listen, but his hand is still on the door.

“You don’t have to say two words to me. All I ask is that you listen for your grandson.”

Reluctantly he takes his place again.

You rest your bottom on the front of the desk, resting your palms face down, gripping the edge. It’s a good thing you decide to dress nicer today.

“Dean’s a very passionate man, especially for the people he loves and care for. He respects everyone he believes deserves it. I’m speaking so highly of Dean because you obviously don’t realize what type of man your grandson is. I myself, noticed probably within an hour or two of knowing him.”

Going behind the desk you pull your chair around it. Placing it in front of Samuel, you sit down in it.

“He probably wouldn’t want me to tell you this, but honestly it’s my story to tell. You know that news story you saw a few months back?”

Samuel smirks.

“The woman those two men kidnapped was me.”

His smirk disappears.

“The news didn’t cover the whole story, mainly because they didn’t know it. In high school, I was dating one of those gentlemen in another state. He stalked me since our break up and followed me here, when I moved back. I met Dean when he decided to contact me for what had to be the fifth time. Immediately Dean wanted to know if I was okay because he saw how upset a simple text made me. Events happened where I needed either Dean or Castiel with me in order to feel safe. Fast forward to my kidnapping Dean, Castiel, and some other friends, and let me not forget to mention your other grandson, spent their time trying to find me. I was found and my brother and Dean witnessed me getting shot. Are you a military man, Sir?”

Samuel nods.

“Did you happen to be in infantry?”

“Yes.”

“It’s safe to say you have witnessed fellow soldiers fall?”

“Too many.”

He seems to be coming through. You look back at the door of the garage debating whether or not you should go get Dean.

You’ll leave him.

“So you don’t even have to imagine what it’s like see someone you’ve come to know get in harm’s way and you can’t do a damn thing about it. Now I want you to take one of those soldiers and instead of the gentlemen that’s there, replace him with your wife or even your daughter.”

A visible change comes over Samuel face and he doesn’t look happy. That’s okay because you’re trying to prove a point.

Lightly touching his hand, his gaze lands on you.

“Mr. Samuel, that raw emotion that you feel in your heart just at the thought is called love. You want to protect them with all you have. Imagine your grandson feeling that way not when he witnessed me getting shot, but by words that formed themselves into daggers that were thrown in hatred because of something a person can’t help.”

You retract your hand and straighten up in the sit.

“I don’t know what you’ve been through in your life to make you feel so ill willed towards my race or any other, Mr. Samuel. But I can tell you right now. What makes us human isn’t the color of our skin. It’s what’s on the inside that truly makes us. Dean and I love each other to pieces. And I know in your heart you have the same love for him as Mary does. Show him. Let him know that it’s there. Make up for what you did all that time ago because in my opinion that’s why Dean is so hell bent on not making peace with you. He still hasn’t forgiven you for that first time. So if you want, you can follow me back there so you can speak with him or take your exit out of that door and lose all hope of making peace with him.”

Samuel fiddles with his thumbs before he gets up, waiting for you to stand. Returning the chair to its right place, you and Samuel walk into the garage. Samuel stops as you keep forward.

“Dean.”

Dean drags himself from under the car. “Am I out of trouble now?”

“Yes. Get up, please.”

He gets up, swiping the rag off of the car to wipe his hands.

“What I want you to do is go into the kitchen with your grandfather and talk to him.”

“I’m not about to do that.”

“Why not?”

“Why should I?”

“Dean, I’m not about to go back and forth with you. He’s here and he’s willing to listen to anything you have to say. If you want to get through to him this could be your only chance to do it.”

Dean takes in the hand on your hip and the stern setting to your face. You can see his attitude drain. He grabs the hand off of your hip.

“Hey, don’t be mad at me I’ll do it. I love you.”

He gives you a peck on the lips. One thing Dean hates is for you to be upset with him for something he has done.

“I love you too. Be nice and be respectful.” He nods and begins his walk out of the garage with his grandfather following him.

You wait a minute, collecting your thoughts before making your way to John’s office.

“I just wanted you to know, Dean and Samuel are speaking to one another in the kitchen. It might be a good idea for you to join, just in case have something you also would like to hash out with your father-in-law.” You close the door back and make your way to the front desk and collapse in the rolling chair.

Not even a second later a costumer comes in, resulting in you having to go back to get Bobby so he can speak with them.

Thirty minutes later, you’re sorting some things when Dean, Samuel, and John comes out. Dean and John walk Samuel to his car, still in some type of discussion. But what doesn’t escape you is that they shake hands.

They come back into the shop and Dean comes around the desk, hugging and kissing you while you’re still seated.

“Happy?” You ask not fighting your smile.

Dean turns you seat around, trapping you by putting his hands on the armrests. “What did you say to him?”

You shrug. “What my gut told me to.”

“Wow. That was the first time all three of us were in the same room and there was no yelling.” Dean says in awe.

“That was all you guys then.”

Dean leans forward and captures your lips. He pulls back and whispers, “he said he was sorry”.

“Let’s go, Son. We got work to do.” John states holding the garage door open.

“Love you.” He says waking backwards with a smile on his face.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!! <3


	24. Chapter 24

You and Charlie were in a lingerie shop looking for something for you to wear later. Dean was at home probably watching TV since you two had the day off. Before coming here, you stopped by and picked up some more undershirts for him.

Charlie was all the way on board with helping you today, Dorothy was also but she had to work.

“He would probably like this.”

Charlie’s holding up a neon pink robe with frills on bottom.

“No offence, but that’s really ugly.” You supply with a grimace.

She shrugs in a ‘you do have a point’ type of way.

As you continue to look through the rack of robes, a red one catches your eye. The tag says, “Eyelash Lace Robe” and it’s see through.

“Charlie.”

The shorter woman looks at you with raised brows. “Put it on.”

Taking it off of the hanger, you place one arm at a time through each sleeve. Locating the strings on each side, you tie it up in the front.

“Ooo la la.” Charlie says straightening it.

“I’ll take that as a get it.”

“Get it. We can leave now; this is all you need. Once he sees you in this and nothing else, he’ll be carrying you to that bedroom.”

“I don’t want him to react that quickly.” You begin to slide it off and walk towards the bras and panties.

“Tell me what you’re aiming for then.”

Absently going through the different sets, you think about your boyfriend and how you want it all to unravel.

"I want him to be affected but still functional."

"You've got this whole thing figured out, huh?"

You sigh halfway still in your daydream. "Yeah, I guess I do. Well, my part at least. I just hope he responds the way I hope he will. This is important. The funny thing about it is, Dean most likely thinks this is more important than I do."

Charlie pulls out a pair of red and black panties, handing them to you.

"With the way he is with you, I'm not surprised that he's actually the sweet guy I heard he was. The fact that he was willing to wait this long, says a lot. And not to mention that he doesn't even know it's coming. Boy, is he in for a surprise."

While she was talking you looked at the size. They were the perfect fit, it's a good thing since they were extremely cute. The only red on them is where the crotch is and the rest was a Lacey black.

“I can’t wait to see his face. He’s been getting more and more…. I don’t know, passionate? Recently. I think he’s trying to calm it down, but it’s kind of a hard thing to do when I’m just right in front of his face all the time.”

“Passionate?” Charlie questions with a smirk.

“I’m trying not to be so blunt about it.” You chuckle out, picking up a black lace bra.

“You have to be blunt because I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

You look around at the other women shopping. “Horny.” Charlie looks at you as if she didn’t hear what you said. “Charlie, don’t do this to me.”

“I’m just trying to understand where you’re coming from.” She has her phone in her hand looking up at you with a sly grin.

Looking around again, you whisper, “he’s getting hornier as each day goes by and although we do stuff, it’s not enough to satisfy him”.

It’s nice to have another woman to talk to about this type of stuff because if you were to try and talk to Cas about it… that would be awkward.

Charlie takes your items and sets them on a flat surface, taking a picture of them. “So are you doing it for his benefit?”

“No. Him and I actually had an argument about that and let’s just say that I’m ready now.”

Her phone begins to ring, but instead of putting it up to her ear, she holds it up in front of her face.

“Charlie, who are those for?” You hear Dorothy say.

Charlie turns and you bend down to be seen on screen. “Hey Dorothy, she’s helping me pick out an outfit.”

“Dean will be seeing you in that, right?”

“Yep, that’s the plan.”

“Damn, he is one lucky man.” Dorothy replies with a zoned out look.

Charlie clears her throat.

“Honey, you should get an outfit just like it. I could see you in it now.”

“Mhm. I thought it would be a good idea to get your opinion on it.” Charlie switches hands.

“Well, um, Dean won’t know what to do when he sees you in it. I’ll tell you that right now.”

“Thanks, that’s very reassuring, Dorothy.” You say picking the items back up.

“That’s what I’m here for girly.”

Charlie continues to talk to her girlfriend while you two go through some lotions.

After the two of you leave the store with something for yourselves, you head to the restaurant down the street and then you head home after a great lunch.

At home you were just finishing up taking down your twists, you’ve already put lotion on. You put on your regular lotion and only put the one you bought at the store on your neck and hands because of the strong scent of it. Just enough for some oomph.

Dean was out eating with Cas. That is because the day before you asked Cas to get Dean out of the house and have some guy time with him. Cas didn’t ask any questions and said alright.

Going into your bedroom, you adjust the back part of your panties. A v shape was cut out, so it showed some of your ass but not all of it. Slipping on the robe, you tie it off and straighten some of the bunched up parts.

That’s when you hear the front door open.

“Sweetheart, I brought you back somethin’ to eat!”

“Thank you, can you put it in the fridge for me!? I’m doing my hair, I’ll be out in a sec!” You fluff your hair a little more.

“I’ll be watchin’ TV!” He replies as you begin applying dark red matte lipstick.

Going over everything one last time you make your way out of the bedroom and walk towards the living room.

Your stomach is going crazy with nerves, but you want to come off as nonchalant, so you stop playing with the strings of the robe.

“How was your day?” You question turning off the TV with the remote that was on the table.

“It was a- whoa.”

“It was what?”

Dean is looking up at you with wide trailing eyes. You sit down in his lap after removing his hands. His hands come back to rest on your thighs. He has seemed to lose all thought.

“Big Daddy?”

He takes an audible swallow. “Yeah?...”

“You didn’t finish with what you were saying.”

“What, uh, what was I sayin’?”

“You were telling me about your day.” You begin to play with his hair.

“Oh, it was al-alright. Me, Cas, and, uh, what’s his name?...” His eyes drop down to your breast.

“Mikey?”

“Mike. Yeah, him. We just hung out after they got off. How was your day?” His fingers make it under the robe, hands heading towards your ass.

“It was great. I had a lot of fun with Charlie. Oh speaking of that, I got your undershirts. I put them up already.” You scoot up in his lap locking your hands together behind his head. “We got lunch together and for a little bit we talked to Dorothy. I think she might have been at work, but you know her, she does want she wants.”

“Yeah…”

“I picked up a few other things too. Like some lotion, here, smell.” You point to your neck.

Without hesitation he leans forward, placing his nose in your neck.

"You like it? It's black cherry."

He clears his throat, not moving his nose out from your neck. "Yeah, smells good. Was wonderin' what that was."

"Oh and I picked up this robe. Didn't think it would fit like this, but it's really comfortable. On top of that, I got these panties and this bra." You gently push Dean's chest, so he'll sit back again.

As you're untying the robe, you can swear you see Dean's eyes dilate even more. Pulling both sides of the opened robe to each side, his eyes begin the trail again.

His right hand redirects itself to your side, gently sliding on your skin.

The gaze he has on your body has so much heat behind it, you’re surprised that he hasn’t said anything.

You lean forward, arching your back a little, putting your lips right beside his ear.

“Thought about you when I bought it.”

“What about me?” He questions matching the whisper of your voice.

“About how you would react to it. If you would take it in or take it off.” Going a little lower, you begin to kiss random spots on his neck. And your hand slides down to one of his pecs, teasing the hard nipple through his shirt.

The hand on your ass tightens and the other skims the bottom of the lace bra.

“Baby, I’ll whatever you want me to. Tell me what that is.”

You can tell he’s starting to come back from the initial shock of seeing you dressed this way.

Pulling back, you make sure to have direct eye contact for what you’re about to say.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Dean moans, before finally breaking to capture your lips. He begins to slide the robe off of your shoulders, throwing it to the side, you grind down on the hard member beneath you. His hands make their way to your hips, adding more pressure on each downward motion.

Breathing heavily, he pulls back just to find a new spot on your neck, biting and sucking at it.

As much as you’d love to stay where you are, this is not the area you would like to do it in.

“Let’s go to the room.” You find yourself panting.

Dean doesn’t need to be told twice as you slide off his lap and hurry towards the bedroom. When he comes into the doorframe, he no longer has on a shirt and his pants are open. He latches back onto you making quick work of your bra, while your busy pushing his pants down.

Stepping out of them, Dean guides you backwards onto the bed. Laying you down, he makes a path between your breast with his lips all the way down to the top of your panties. Raising your hips a little, he slides them off before removing the rest of his clothing.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Taking two of his finger, Dean rubs between your wet folds while simultaneously leaning over as much as he can to open the side drawer. Retrieving what he was looking for, he opens the condom with his teeth and slides it on with one hand.

His fingers slide into your opening, as he begins to stroke himself. You play with your breast, teasing each nipple with Dean watching each movement you make. Stopping his own movements, Dean leans over you with his cock rubbing against your clit. While grinding against you he gives you a hickey.

After the hickey is given he scoots back a little, gripping his cock and pausing with just the tip barley grazing your entrance.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

A small smile makes its way onto the both of your faces.

“Let me know if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

You give him a nod.

Placing one hand on your hip and keeping the other on his cock he begins to slowly push inside. Your hand snaps down to the one on your hip, silently moaning at how full you fill already.

Giving his wrist a squeeze he stops moving. Dean laces your fingers together and put the joint hands beside your head. Sensing you needed a break, he turns his focus onto your breast.

He sucks on them making you moan when he swirls his tongue around the nipple.

“Mm, okay, go.”

Dean continues as he closes his eyes and bites his lip.

“Babe, you’re so fuckin’ tight. Just fuckin’ perfect.”

Cupping the back of his head, you bring him down for a kiss. His tongue delves in between your lips as a moan comes from the both of you at having him fully slide the rest of the way in.

You remove your hand from his head and grab his bicep. Dean takes his hand out of yours and slides his arm under you so he can hold your body closer to his.

Wrapping your legs around the back of his, he moves his hips in circular motion. Your mouth falls open, but no sound leaves out of it.

Once Dean feels like your ready, he pulls out a little, thrusting back in.

“Oh, shit.” You can’t help but to moan out. You honestly thought it was going to hurt, since it was the first time something this big has entered you, but you were wrong. There was a bit of discomfort at first, but then that eased away.

Taking that as a good sign, Dean pulls out a little more, thrusting back in.

He repeats this motion, until he’s pulling almost all the way out.

At this point, he might actually have some type of nail markings on his arm and back.

Dean captures your lips again, but you can’t even kiss him on the account of how much noise you’re making.

“I gotcha, I gotcha.” Dean whispers into your neck, speeding up a little bit more.

Your toes begin to curl and your eyes shut as you feel yourself coming closer and closer to the edge.

“Keep goin’, keep goin’, I’m so close.”

“Look at me, Baby.”

You open them as best as you can, taking in the smiling man above you.

“You look so beautiful.”

You probably look a complete mess right now, but he thinks otherwise. You manage to smile before a few more thrusts allow you to climax. Your mouth falls open and your head turns into the pillow. Your fingers tighten on his body and your legs do the same.

Panting, you let your legs fall onto the bed. Dean is right behind you in a few more thrusts. He stays where he is for a minute, deciding to kiss you instead.

Pulling out, Dean carefully removes the condom and ties it off, tossing it in the trash can along with the condom wrapper.

When Dean rolls over to the side, he grabs one of your hands.

“You okay?”

Turning your head to look at him, you say, “yeah, are you?”

“Yes.” Dean chuckles at the blissed-out look on your face.

“Can we take a shower though?” You ask him, feeling slightly sweaty.

“Sweetheart, you look kinda tired, you sure you wanna do that now?” He removes some of the hair out of your face.

You think about it, staring at him. “I wanna do it now.”

Dean slides out of bed saying he would start the shower. Watching him leave, you begin to sit up slowly, planting your feet on the floor. When you go to stand, your legs don’t want to cooperate, resulting in you falling back down onto the bed.

Not knowing what to do, you begin to laugh. “Dean!”

He comes back into the room with a concerned look on his face. “Yeah?”

“Come here.”

“You sure you’re okay, (Y/N)?” He asks coming to your side and grabbing the hand you had outstretched towards him.

“Yes, just watch.” You laugh out, using Dean to get off of the bed. Dean does as he’s told, expression changing once he realizes what’s going on.

He wraps an arm around your waist as the two of you slowly make your way to the bathroom. Placing you in front of the mirror, he tells you to hold onto the counter. Dean begins putting your hair up the way he’s seen you do it countless times before. Searching for your shower cap he places it on your head. And the whole time he was taking care of your hair he had a smile on his face.

Apart of you can’t believe this relationship is real. Here the two of you are just having sex for the first time and everything is still the same. It’s like it didn’t even happen. Dean is happy to be doing your hair right now… naked. That has nothing to do with it but it’s a little taste of how surreal this is.

You thought for your first time, everything would hurt. You wouldn’t want to do anything after. You would’ve felt weird, like apart of you was missing… But none of that happened. Yes, you are a bit tired, but it’s a good tired. It truly does matter who your first time is with because if yours wasn’t with Dean, then you don’t know who would’ve been the perfect partner for you.

And as Dean gently guides you into the shower with no judgement at all, you feel right at home. This is where you belong and who you should be with.

 

The alarm wakes you up from your comfortable spot in Dean’s arms. Slipping out of bed, you walk to the dresser looking for a shirt to throw on. Finding it, you wake Dean up, receiving countless of kisses.

Dean heads to the bathroom and you head for the kitchen in Dean’s t-shirt and a pair of your boy shorts.

You feel somewhat achy, but it’s not a lot, which is a good thing.

When you step one foot into the kitchen, there’s a knock at the front door.

Thinking it might be Cas, you head to the door with a smile on your face.

Opening it, the smile drops and your eyes get wide.

“Mom… Dad…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!!! <3


	25. Chapter 25

"What are you guys doing here?"

Your mom smiles and throws her arms around you for a hug.

"We missed you. It's been too long since we've seen you in person. Have to make sure my baby's eatin'."

When your mom pulls back she frowns at what you're wearing.

"You always answer the door like that?"

Remembering what you have on, you shake your head already having an excuse.

"No, Ma'am. I just didn't want whoever it was at the door waiting. Why didn't you guys call me?"

"The way you talkin' you gone make us think you don't want to see us." Your father chimes in looking at you suspiciously.

"Of course I want to see you guys, Pop. It just would've been nice to get a heads up."

Your grip tightens on the door.

"I thought it would be a great surprise for you, but your father tried to talk me out of it."

Apart you wish he would've tried a little harder.

"Right."

"You gonna make us stay out here, Baby Girl."

"Oh, no. Come in."

You open the door wider for them to slip by you. Your parents are looking around the living room.

"Sweetie, you need to do some cleanin'. Why is that shirt on the floor over there and what's this red thang?"

She picks up said red thing, but before she can examine it, you snatch it out of her hand with a nervous laugh and go over to pick up Dean's shirt.

"Why don't you guys just sit down and make yourselves at home."

You ball up both clothing items, hiding them behind your back as you slowly try to back out of the room.

"Are you okay? You're actin' a little funny." Your mom says.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm just a little shocked that you guys are here is all."

"Well, give us a tour. This is nice. How much is your rent?"

_A tour... Couldn't be so bad._

"Follow me."

You start walking down the hallway with a light grimace on your face.

"This is the bathroom. That is a closet. This is a bedroom. Now let's go back to the kitchen."

"Hold on now, what's in here?"

Your mom places her hand on the knob of your and Dean's shared bedroom.

"Woo, you know what? I bet y'all could use some coffee. You want some coffee, Pop?" You say, sliding in front of the door.

"That sounds good right about now. Ya mama ran us out the door."

"Let’s go so I can make you a big 'ole cup then." You give them a light push towards the desired location. Once they're a few steps in front of you, you open the door little and throw in the clothes.

You start the coffee maker, while your parents are sitting at the kitchen table.

You're trying to figure out how to get them to leave because you have to be at work and they popped up out of frikin nowhere.

"Your butt looks bigger, (Y/N). What have you been doin'?"

You look back at your own butt like you can actually see what she's seeing. Noting the suspicious edge to her voice.

"I work out when I can. I've also loss some weight if you didn't notice."

"If that shirt is an old one then, yes I did notice."

Before you can stop yourself, you say, "this isn't my shirt".

"Who's shirt is it?" Your father asks.

You just want to melt right now. Just become one with the ground and never get up again.

"That's not important." It actually is...

"There's somethin' you ain’t tellin' us?" It was said more as a statement than a question.

You turn around and look at your parents.

"Baby!"

_Fuck._

"Yeah!?"

Your parents look so alarmed right now.

You hear feet on the floor. Dean comes into view with only his glasses and boxer briefs on.

"Baby, where'd you put those new shirts you bought me?"

"They should be in the drawer with your other ones."

Dean begins sniffing. "Are you makin' coffee?" He comes further into the kitchen.

"Yeah, want some?" You turn back around reaching into the cabinet for some mugs.

"Yes, please."

"Black?"

"You know I like it black." His arms snake around your waist and he starts placing kisses on your neck.

"Dean."

"Hm?"

"Not right now, Babe." You whisper.

Dean pulls back and when he does you turn around. He places both of his hands on your hips.

"You seem a little off."

"I have to tell you something, but you can't get mad because I didn't know. And I need you to keep your voice at a whisper." You tell him with a hand on his chest.

"Okay." He matches your tone.

"You know how my parents live out of state?"

Dean nods.

"Sometimes they like to do things, like that box they sent me with random stuff or random phone calls or even that time they randomly showed up."

"Baby, what are you talkin' about? They have never been here."

Dean is so confused right now.

"Boo, I want you to notice how many cups I took out of the cabinet."

He looks to side of you with a furrowed brow.

"Why'd you take four.... Where are they?"

"At the table."

"And I just walked in front of them for the first time in my underwear?"

"Yes."

Dean closes his eyes and hangs his head a little.

"Are you freaking out?" You whisper.

"Just a lil bit, Baby."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know they were comin'."

He raises his head back up again.

"What should I do? Speak or act like I don't know they're here?"

You peek at your parents; they just look confused at this point.

"Um, speak? But there's something you should know."

"Bad news?"

"I think they may have thought you were black that time they heard you on the phone and they also didn't know we lived together."

"Baby, ya killin' me, ya killin' me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Dean kisses you and prepares to turn around to address your parents.

"Hey, if you'll excuse me I'll finish gettin' ready for work. It's nice to finally see y'all." He says coming out of the whisper with a charming smile. Before he turns the corner he looks back at his girlfriend noticing the small thumbs up she was giving him.

When Dean leaves out the kitchen is quiet, but not for long.

“Who is that?” Your mom questions, ever so sassily.

“That is my boyfriend.”

“Why didn’t you tell us he wasn’t a brotha? We would’ve worn our nice clothes.”

“Dad, please. He’s not like that and his family isn’t either. It doesn’t matter that he’s white. He treats me like a queen and that’s all that should matter.”

“What the boy do for a livin’ then?”

You sigh, hoping Dean would run back in and scoop you up.

“He’s a mechanic.”

“He must only work on rich folks’ cars.”

“NO! Stop! Guys, please.” You’re going to fucking hyperventilate. “Whatever you’re going to think. No. Okay? Just, no.”

“What we supposed to think when some white man is all up on our daughter in his underwear and you ain’t got nuthin’ on either.”

“Mom, you’re supposed to think logically. And not jump to the worst thing you can think of.”

You pinch the bridge of your nose, coffee long forgotten.

Dean comes back in fully dressed in his patented plaid over shirt.

“I called my dad and told him we were gonna be a little late.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Dean nods and settles in beside you with his arms folded.

“What happen to ya back, Son?”

_Lord, kill me now._

Looking at Dean you see his neck get a bit red, but his face says the same tan color. You love him so much right now.

“My back? Oh, at work we have these things on the wall and yesterday I managed back into them.”

Your mom is looking him up and down, before looking you directly in your soul.

“Are y’all havin’ sex?”

“Mom! That is private. Why are you asking us that? I don’t ask you two that.”

“So that’s a yes.”

“No, it’s not an answer.”

“Well I don’t know nuthin’. Y’all are livin’ together, like a married couple. Why are y’all livin’ together? Has he proposed? Do y’all plan on gettin’ married?”

“Because we’re both adults that can make decisions for themselves and this one we made together.”

A phone goes off and Dean pulls his out of his pocket.

“What’s up…. Oil change…. Yeah, I can do it for you. Just, uh, bring your car by the shop…. She’s right here…. Yeah.”

He hands the phone to you mouthing, ‘Cas’.

“Hey, BB.”

“Hey, Loin. I just wanted to see how you were. Charlie texted me yesterday and told me to check up on you.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m great, but I can’t really talk about what went down yesterday right now.”

“Okay, just call me back later then.”

“Okay. Bye, Boo.”

“Bye.”

He hangs up. You give the phone back to Dean, so he can put it back in his pocket.

Your parents look between to the two of you.

“(Y/N), what is that on your neck?” Your mom is squinting at it.

Snapping a hand up there, you’re thinking she’s just making stuff up now. But your fingers land on it. It’s a hickey. Dean is looking at you with wide green eyes behind his glasses.

“I have to get ready for work.”

Taking Dean’s hand, you begin to pull him out of the kitchen.

“Why is he goin’ with you? He’s already finish.”

“Because he’s my boyfriend and I need him right now, Mom.”

You sounded just like a teenager right then, but she is really riding it.

Finally, in the bedroom, you stomp towards the bathroom. You brush your teeth grumpily and wash your face the same way. Taking down your hair, Dean comes to stand in the bathroom door way with a smile on his face.

“What are you so happy about?”

“I’m happy because you’re down right adorable when you’re grumpy. Your parents seem like nice people.”

Rolling your eyes, you apply some moisturizer to your hair.

“I’m not grumpy. I’m fuckin’ frustrated and they came here with all these damn questions. It’s cool that they’re here, but damn. Ya know? And just like I thought, they’re already goin’ off of stereotypes. Hell for all I know she probably thinks I’m fuckin’ pregnant.”

Dean comes fully inside the bathroom and turns you around towards him.

“You are grumpy. It’s cute, but this is just something we have to face together.”

“You’re right. But now I have to cover the hickeys you gave me because then she’ll really think we go at it like rabbits.”

“I’m not opposed to that.” He pulls both of your hips together, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not now. You horny bastard you.”

He chuckles letting you turn around. “Baby, can you blame me, when all of this,” He places both of his hands on your ass. “Is lookin’ so good in these?” Snapping the bottom of your boy shorts and squeezes with the other hand, walking out.

Smiling and shaking your head, you find the little make up you do own, looking for concealer.

When he comes back in he has a bra in his hand that he hands off to you. You trade him for the shirt you had on. You walk into the bedroom putting your arms through the straps. Dean has picked out some panties and a whole outfit for you to wear.

You love it when he does it, but he only does it when the two of you are late. You kind of wish he would do it more often. Whenever he does, he always chooses clothes that cover valuable skin, like cleavage.

Sliding on the panties, he picks up the shirt and helps you into it. It’s one of his flannels.

“Can I take a picture?” He asks.

“Of me?”

“Yeah.”

You look down at yourself, the flannel is open, so the bra and panties can be seen.

“What are you gonna do with it?”

“Put it as my home screen.”

“Okay.”

Whipping out his phone, you try to figure out what type of pose to do. Not being able to decide you just look at the camera from under your lashes and hair.

Walking over to him, he shows you the picture.

“That actually looks really good.”

There was sun coming in from the window and it bounced just right off of your body.

“That’s why I took it.”

He smiles slyly at you and gets a kiss in return. Putting on the leggings he picked out, you toe on your blue vans to match the flannel. On the last button of your flannel, Dean asks you, “Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“To go back out there with your parents.”

How did you forget about that?

“Let’s go out the window.”

Dean lets out a hardy laugh at your borderline serious suggestion. Grabbing your hand and your phone and bag you sometimes carry, he opens the bedroom door. Walking down the hallway you walk as slow as you can.

“We were ‘bout to send a search party after y’all.”

You give a forced smile.

“Well we have to go to work now, so…”

“Did you guys want to meet my parents? Well it would just be my dad for right now.”

“Oh my god, Baby, no.” You quietly whine behind his shoulder.

“Today?” Your mom asks.

“Yes, Ma’am. I don’t see why not.”

“I hate you so much right now, Dean.” You whisper into his ear.

He looks at you with amusement in his eyes.

“Is that alright with you?” She asks your father.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

All of you file out of the house, Dean and you head to his car and your parents head to theirs.

“Baby?”

“Don’t talk to me right now, Dean. I’m so mad at you.” You’re looking out of the window with your arms folded.

“I don’t see what the big deal is.”

You sigh, turning your head to look at him. “Dean. Imagine just yesterday you lost your virginity for the first time and the next day, your parents show up, that you’ve only been talking to on the phone for god knows how long. And they are old fashion. They only believe you should be living together if you are married, you should only have sex with someone you plan to spend the rest of your life with. I’m freaking out, Dean! I don’t know what they are thinking right now. That pregnant thing was not a joke. My mom probably thinks we’re banging every damn second of the day. She has eyes, Dean. She can see you’re hot as fuck, okay! And because you’re hot as fuck she’ll think that you’re cheating and she’ll try to plant little fuckin’ seeds in my fuckin’ head. Don’t say she won’t do it because I know my fucking mom. My Dad will be watching you like a fucking hawk. Especially after that little, “You know I like it black” comment in the kitchen. How the fuck are you not freakin’ out?”

Dean is staring at you with a small grin. “I could break my nose while they’re here, if it will make you feel a little better.”

“Don’t break your nose, I like it the way it is. Let’s just get this over with.” You lean your head back.

When the car doesn’t move, you turn it to look at him.

“Can I get a kiss?”

Leaning over you give him what he asked for.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“No.”

“That sounded curt.”

You sigh. “No, Babe. I’m not mad at you anymore, promise.”

The car gets started and he begins to back out of the driveway. At a stop light Dean grabs your hand.

“Why’d you do it?”

“Baby.”

“This is last thing. Why’d ask them that?”

Dean clears his throat, “I figured, since they’re here, why not invite them to meet my Dad. It’s a thing couples do when they are serious, right?”

“Aw, you think we’re serious?”

“Of course I do. If I didn’t I wouldn’t’ve ask them to meet my dad.”

You lean over and kiss his cheek.

“Okay, we can do this.”

Dean chuckles, “That’s my girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	26. Chapter 26

Cas was there when you all got to the shop waiting for Dean to give him an oil change. You make your way over to him, plopping your head on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” He chuckles.

“My parents are here and Dean asked them if they wanted to meet his dad. They’re not too far behind us, my dad wanted to get some gas at the station down the street.”

“Why is this a bad thing?”

You raise your head from its perch. “Because they didn’t call or anything and I answered the door in a t-shirt and underwear thinking it was you, but it wasn’t. Ugghhh, on top of that they didn’t know Dean and I lived together and he came into the kitchen in his underwear, you know how they are, BB. They were sitting at the table.”

Cas nods, blue eyes following something behind you. “They just pulled up and I think your mom was giving me the stink eye.”

Looking over your shoulder you see them getting out of the car. You sigh, not feeling as confident as you were after Dean’s admission.

“I’m going to see how’s Dean’s doing with my car.”

“Yeah, you do that and leave me all alone… All alone with my parents... Leaving me alone to be investigated like I’ve been detained...”

Cas kisses your forehead and makes his way into the shop with a smile.

“I won’t forgive you!” You shout after him as your parents come to a stop beside you.

“How many boyfriends you got, (Y/N)?” Your mom asks with an arched brow.

“One, Mom. You know him, you just don’t remember him because you guys haven’t seen him in so long.”

You open the door to the shop, allowing them to walk through first. Making your way around the desk, you see someone turned on the computer for you and Dean has already set your bag on the floor next to the chair.

“Well refresh my memory then.”

“It’s Castiel. The boy I played with all the time. The one that would always come over to the house. The one you thought I was dating in middle school, but I told you he was gay so you’d leave me alone about it. He’s not gay by the way.”

Your Dad snaps. “Oh yeah, ya know the one we made a bet on. Looks like you owe me fifty dollas.”

“Whoa, hold on, you made a bet. What was it?”

At this moment, Dean and Cas walk into the waiting area.

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. (Y/L/N).” Cas greets.

“Castiel, Honey, you done got so big and handsome. How are ya?” You mom throws her arms around him.

“I’m doing fine, what about you guys?”

“Just fine, Honey, just fine. Now, where’s your daddy?” She turns to Dean, hands clasped in front of herself.

“He’s in his office. We can go and see him now.” Dean leads the way, rag hanging out of the pocket of his overalls.

Cas sits in one of the waiting room chairs. “They didn’t remember me, did they?”

“Nope and apparently, they made a bet that my Dad won.”

“What was it about?” He asks curiously, playing a game on his phone.

“Um, you I think or you and me. Not really sure.”

“Hm.”

The phone rings and you pick up taking your first call of the day.

 

After a while Dean comes back in and tells Cas his car is ready.

“I’ll see you later, Lion. I’m gonna call Mikey to see what he’s up to.”

“Okay, tell him I said, “hi”.” You side hug him when he comes around the desk.

When you release each other, John enters.

“Hey, Cas. Didn’t know you were here. Dean already take care of ya?”

“Yes, Sir. I was just about to get going.” He makes his way through the side door with a final wave and a mouthed, “good luck”.

“Hey (Y/N), everything okay?” John asks.

“Yes. Everything’s cool. So, are you having fun with my parents?”

“Yeah, they’re some nice folks. Why are they just now comin’ down?” He has a hand on the door to the garage.

“I don’t know. With them it could be anything.”

He chuckles and makes his way through the door.

You can imagine a question from your mom now. “Are you the only woman that works here?”

Nothing could go south right now is what you tell yourself. You’re just overreacting about your parents being here. You have missed seeing them and you’re glad they’re here, it’s time you start acting like it.

Four minutes later, the Winchester men come out, one looking like he’s preparing for something.

“Please, don’t be mad.” Dean says once his Dad is gone.

You slowly turn your chair to face him, cocking your head. “What did you do?”

“It wasn’t me. It was my Dad. He thought I should be the one to tell you.”

“Tell me what, Dean?”

He gets closer and sits on the edge of your desk. “My Dad proposed a double date basically for him, my mom, and your parents.”

“Oh, that’s cool. What’s so wrong about that?” You sit back in your chair.

“But instead of a double date, he thought it would be a great idea to do a triple one. Me and you, added to the mix.”

You absently stare at your boyfriend, eyes roaming over his features.

“That’s, um, that’s great. We should do it. Just jump right the fuck in. Nothing could go wrong.”

Dean takes off his glasses, rubbing an eye. He places a hand on your jaw, redirecting it from where you were looking down.

“Babe, it’s gonna be okay. My parents and yours won’t bump heads. My Dad already likes them and hopefully it’s returned. I like them. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I just need to chill out.”

Dean has you get up to stand in the v of his legs. He sets his glasses down before redirecting his hands to your waist.

“You were so happy this morning before they showed up. Just try to go back to that, okay? Think about yesterday, think about how you got that hickey on your neck that’s covered right now. Or ya know what?” Dean digs in the pocket of his overalls and pulls out his phone. “Think about how amazing you look as my home screen.” His brows begin to wiggle and somehow it coaxes a laugh out of you.

He brings you in for a kiss and after he slides off the desk and puts his glasses back on.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I’ll be back out here later, since today’s not a busy day.”

“Alright.” You turn back to your computer, already pulling up a tab for tumblr.

“Oh, before I go. Is there a chance you’d be interested in lap dance? I don’t have baby oil, but there is some grease I could put on my face and arms and stuff. I could even rip my shirt open. Get a little bit of Magic Mike goin’.”

“Is it free or do I have pay for the show?”

“For you, all this is free.”

“No touching rule or anything like that?”

“Baby, you can touch anything you won’t.” Dean claps his hands and shouts, “Woo!”.

Right then, all of the parents enter the room with curious looks on their faces.

“Everything okay?” You dad asks, looking at Dean strangely.

“Uh, yes, Sir. We were just talkin’ about somethin’, but, uh, I’m gonna go and continue workin’.” Dean almost runs into the damn side door trying to get away.

You hide your laugh in coughs when your mom turns a raised brow towards you.

“Well, we’re about to get goin’. We’re gonna go see ya Aunt.” Your parents make their way towards the front door.

“Tell her I said, “hey”. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Alright, Baby girl.”

The door closes and you turn to the male in the room.

“So, John, where are we going for this date?”

“Um, I actually don’t know. I should probably get on that, huh?”

“That would be the best idea.”

He snaps and makes his way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	27. Chapter 27

The time for the dinner date was coming closer and closer. Dean was already done getting dressed, he was currently in the living room watching a football game. However, you were fixing up makeup mistakes, moving pieces of hair, and putting on jewelry.

After you slid on your dress, you began straightening the fabric out. You were iffy about wearing heels because you haven’t worn any since your last job. Dean has never stated how he feels about you in heels. As long as you’re not taller than him, you don’t think he would care. So, you sit on your bed and put on the brand-new heels you bought yesterday along with the dress.

Checking over yourself, you deem yourself acceptable before grabbing the little purse that matches your dress and the black shawl your mom made you buy. You don’t even like it, you just bought so she would stop saying you needed something to “cover” yourself with.

Coming out of the room, you see Dean standing, staring at the TV. You told him not to wrinkle his pants and you guess he listened. He could wrinkle his shirt since he was wearing a blazer over it.

“Come on, are you fuckin’ serious?” He says to the TV.

“I’m ready.” You say quietly, slightly nervous about your outfit. You didn’t show Dean the dress or anything you bought on purpose. You wanted to surprise him because you two don’t really dress up.

Picking up the remote he turns off the TV and picks his blazer off the couch. He still hasn’t looked at you as he picks up his wallet, phone, and keys.

“Alright, let’s go.” Now he finally turns around.

Dean’s head goes back and he places a hand in the middle of his chest. “Girl… Are you tryin’ to kill me?!”

You begin to laugh, feeling a lot better about your choice. The dress is a deep purple, cleavage is shown but enough to keep it classy, and the back has straps that crisscross so some of your back is out. And not to mention it’s slim fit, so curves are coming out to play. Classy and sexy at the same time. Yes, this is a date with both sets of parents, but this is a date and your man will be with you; so, you wanna give him a little something to look at.

“My God. Have I ever told you how lucky I am? Jesus. You look amazing. I have to take pictures before we leave.” He digs in his pocket for his phone.

Dean holds it up and snaps one while your laughing.

“Wait, I wasn’t ready.” You say, trying to compose yourself.

“Baby, it doesn’t even matter. Oowee.” He takes another with you smiling. Then he pulls up his pant legs, crouching still holding up his phone. Another picture is taken.

“Do a spin, let me see ya. Oh lord, her back is out. Jesus, you don’t have to take full control of the wheel, but I’m gonna need a little guidance.”

“Dean, we have to go.” You say, smiling down at your boyfriend.

“Okay, just two more and then I promise I’m done.”

“Alright.”

He has you turn your back to him and look over your shoulder.

“I might need to buy a bat on the way.”

You look at him shaking your head. Putting the shawl on, you make your way towards Dean. His hand lands on your hip as you stare at each other eye to eye.

“You look… breathtaking. All jokin’ aside, Baby.”

“Thank you, I was worried about the heels, though.”

Dean pulls back, looking at them. “What’s wrong with them?”

“I didn’t know if you’d care that I’d be the same height or taller than you.”

Dean smiles. “It doesn’t matter to me. As long as you’re happy and comfortable, that’s all I care about.”

You give him a few pecks on the lips for his usual caring self.

The two of you leave to meet your parents at the restaurant. On arrival, you do get a tad bit nervous. Parking, Dean sees your hand on the door and rushes to say he’ll let you out before he gets out of the car. He buttons his top button and opens your door, taking your hand and helping you out.

On the way to the door, your names are called. It’s your both sets of parents, they were waiting for the two of you.

The first thing your mom says is, “That’s not the dress you got at the store”.

Little does she know, at the store, you picked up the dress you have on now, but you knew she would talk you out of getting it, so you picked up another purple dress, tried it on, and showed her that one. Of course, she approved of it. So, at the checkout your mom was looking through her purse and you handed both purple dresses to the cashier but quietly told her you were getting the folded dress.

You feel Dean’s fingers tighten where he has them on your waist.

“Are you sure?” You say, knowing damn well it’s not. Just wait until she sees the whole thing.

Your mother squints at you.

“Um, pictures. Ma, you were sayin’ you wanted to take pictures of us earlier.” Dean is a saint.

“Oh, thanks for reminding me.” Mary goes into their car and comes back with a camera.

Everyone else backs up. You lean into Dean holding your little purse in front of yourself. Dean holds you close, smiling as bright as can be.

“Could you take the shawl off so I can get a picture of the dress?” Mary says looking at the picture she just took.

You and Dean share a look before he slowly takes it off of you. Your mom mouth opens.

“That dress looks perfect on you, (Y/N).” Luckily Mary speaks first.

“Thank you.”

Mary gets her pictures.

Dean places the shawl back on you. All of you make your way inside of the restaurant, ladies first.

John steps forward for the reservation. Being guided towards the table, Dean places a hand on the small of your back. People can’t help but to give all of you curious stares. All of the men in the party pull out each of their ladies chairs and once y’all are seated, they sit down themselves.

Dean stops the waiter and from what you can hear whispered, he’s telling him that he’s paying for you and himself and the others are together.

The waiter brings back some wine John ordered for the whole table.

“I understand we’re here for our children, so, tell us about y’alls relationship. How did y’all meet?” Your dad asks.

“Cas, actually. I was at the mall with him and I was trying on a dress and Dean came and was talking with him.” You look over at Dean.

“Cas, told me he was wantin’ me to meet his other friend and I never had the time to go out when both of them were available. So, he called me and I was off and just said why not. Like she said, she was tryin’ on a dress and she came out and I thought she was gorgeous. Uh, after that I thought that her and Cas were dating already, but they made it clear that they weren’t.” He smiles at you.

”Okay. I wanna know why y’all livin’ together?” Your dad asks, straight to the point, earning a nod from his wife.

“I was looking for a place and Dean came in and asked me to move in with him. We were already together at this point. I thought it was a great idea and I still do. It saves us money.” You reply.

“Oh, so you just live together. Y’all don’t sleep in the same bed?”

Dean shifts beside you, just like his parents he looks like he doesn’t know if this conversation is for him.

“We do. Mom, we’re together. I understand and respect were y’all are coming from but the concept you have is outdated.”

That makes both parents quirk a brow.

“Me and your father weren’t livin’ together until we were married. Isn’t that how y’all did it too?” She looks at John and Mary. They stay quiet, faces going a bit red. “Well… I know y’all aren’t doin’ what you shouldn’t be.”

Dean lays his hand on yours on top of the table, clearing his throat. “I see that you want the whole truth and nothing but, um, the truth. So, that’s what I’m gonna give you, Mr. and Mrs. (Y/L/N). It may make (Y/N) uncomfortable, but with you, as of the other day, um, seein’ us together for the first time. No pictures or anything like that, I’ve just been a voice in the background when she’s on the phone with you two. Uh, we’re young and like (Y/N) said, uh, we respect your views on how our relationship should be, but in the end, we’re both adults. We’re respectfully are gonna do what we do.”

John and Mary look proud of their son’s response. Your parents faces stay neutral.

“What happened to your place? We could’ve sent you some money if you couldn’t afford it.”

Across the table, John sends you a curious glance and you know exactly why. Before answering your parents, you look at him and at the corner of your eye you see Dean subtly shake his head. John nods.

“I couldn’t afford it anymore. Um, I- The job I had… it wasn’t for me. I didn’t enjoy it. So, John was so kind to allow me to work his front desk.”

“And she’s doin’ a way better job than I was.” John comments with a wink.

But your parents don’t care about any of that because this is all they got out of what you’ve said:

“So, you mean to tell me you went to school for no reason. That degree you got is just a piece of paper now?”

“No, Ma’am. It’s not just a piece of paper now. I can still go into that field, but I’d rather not do it if I’m not happy doing it.” You say, playing with the bottom of your wine glass.

At that moment, all of your food come out and you thank the waiter that sets yours in front of you. Dean places a hand on your thigh, leaning over.

“You okay?” He whispers.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I expected this. I should’ve just told them what happened.”

“Well, you didn’t want them to stress out over it. And yeah, I think you should too. But what will it do now, Baby.”

You look at Dean, poking out your lip and he pats your thigh, straightening up in his seat. The parents are looking between the both of you.

Mary and your mother were talking to each other, while you and Dean basically tuned the others out. He reaches over to your plate and stabs the piece of steak you just cut off. You take your fork and swirl it in his spaghetti. Both of you are eating off of each other’s plates and don’t notice the side glances the other patrons are sending you two.

A throat clears and you and Dean freeze where y’all are. Your fork is above his plate and his is above yours.

“What are y’all doin’?”

In sync, you move positons.

“We were trying each other’s food?” You take a sip of wine. Dean is slyly smiling, so you punch him in the thigh.

You and Dean don’t do fancy. It just isn’t the type of couple y’all are. Diner’s that are family friendly is where you two usually go on dates. At diner’s it’s acceptable to do what you guys were just doing. You can laugh as loud as you want and talk at a decent tone of voice. Here it feels like you shouldn’t talk above the voice you would use in the library. Most of the people that come here probably judge everyone that walks through the door.

They seem to be over it, though.

“Son?” Your dad directs towards Dean.

“Yes, Sir?” He replies respectfully.

“What are your intentions with my daughter?”

The table goes quiet. You quietly sigh because in the back of your mind you knew this question was going to come tonight, but not now. But really, there is no other time to ask.

But Dean, bless his soul, is cool as a cucumber. “Before I answer your question, I would like to say this. I wish that you’ve seen more than just the small proportion you have in these few days. Um, (Y/N) is an extraordinary woman that I am grateful to know, let alone be with. And while I’m speakin’, I sense that you probably think it’s a bunch of, excuse my French, bullshit that I’m spoutin’ out. But it’s not. And my parents and any friend of ours could vouch for me. When I say this, I’m bein’ as serious as a heart attack. I love her. I love her with every part of myself. Down the line, I hope that one day she’ll take my last name. I couldn’t imagine my life without her. You’ve raised an amazing woman. She brings me up when I’m down, keeps me high when I’m up and vice versa. She’s the love of my life and I’d hate to lose her. Hopefully that cleared up my intentions with (Y/N).”

With Dean finished, his parents look prouder than they ever been. Mary’s eyes are a little wet. Your parents sit quietly like they’re mentally evaluating him. On the other hand, your using your napkin to dab at your eyes, but it can only do so much.

Scooting your chair back, everyone looks at you.

“Excuse me.” You quietly make your way to the bathroom with your purse.

In the bathroom, you remove some smudged makeup from under your eyes.

Dean is just so damn… honest. When he speaks you can feel it in your chest. And it’s just this overwhelming warmth that takes over. He just gets so passionate when he talks about you and never in your life did you think you’d meet someone like that. For him to say that in front of your parents is the equivalent of writing it in stone. Dean knows what he’s setting himself up for and he’s in it for the long run.

After fixing your makeup, you do a once over and make your way out of the bathroom. Dean was leaning against the wall a little ways down from the restrooms.

He hears your heels and looks your way. Dean has a little smile on his face as he watches you come closer to him.

“I love you.” You say, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

“I love you too.” Dean dips down and captures your lips.

Pulling back, you rub off a little lipstick that was on his lip. Grabbing his hand, you guide the way back to the table.

Seated, you lean a little into Dean.

John gathers the attention of your parents. “I wanted to wait until (Y/N) got back to say this. She has a great head on her shoulders and my son does too. Um, she keeps us in line at the shop. If she wasn’t there we probably wouldn’t even eat lunch most of the time. She’s just a joy to be around and I’ve never met a young lady my son gets along with this well. Before they got together he was tellin’ me how wonderful he thought she was and I could see then, it was more than just a crush. When I met Mary, I knew. I knew that I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her and I’m sure you were the same way, (Y/F/N). And when I look at them, I can tell there’s something genuine between them. With that being said, it’s not gonna matter to them what we think they should or shouldn’t be doin’. They may love us, but they love each other as well and we’ve had time with them for most of their lives. And now, we should just stand back and let them handle things themselves and be there if they fall.”

“I did know, yeah.” Your dad says in part of his response to John. “Earlier, Dean mentioned that a few days ago was our first time seein’ them together and I also wish we’ve seen more than just these few days. Dean seems like a get down to business, no sugar added, type of young man. And that’s somethin’ I value and respect. We were kind of shocked when we first saw him because we assumed he was black, but nowadays that doesn’t matter by a long shot. That’s who we pictured her to marry. A family man that would do anything and everything in his power to make her happy. Dean-Dean seems to be exactly that. We have this traditional view on things and before, I’m gonna be honest, we weren’t gonna approve of their relationship because he wasn’t black. You know, there are tons of things bein’ said about mixed race couples. We wouldn’t want our daughter to be a victim to that, so that’s mainly way we were iffy about the relationship. Seein’ and hearin’ how Dean is with her has changed that for us. A true example that love has no color. And I want to thank the both of you for makin’ my daughter feel welcomed into your family.”

Both fathers shake hands across their wives.

The waiter comes with the checks right after. John receives his first and Dean gets his next. Your mother looks at Dean with raised brows, a sign that she’s a little impressed. When she looks at you, she gives you wink and a tiny grin.

After the bills have been paid, everyone gets up and starts to head out. Dean wraps his arm around your waist, while both sets of parents are walking in front.

“Look at that guy.” He quickly whispers, subtly nodding his head to the left of you.

When you look, there’s an older gentleman with his wife. He’s leaning on his fist, while she talks but his eyes are trailing after you. The man notice you looking and he looks you up and down, quirking his brow.

“Oh my god, his wife is right there.” You say, kind of shocked.

Dean nods in agreement, but he’s slightly smirking as you walk out the door.

Everyone says bye to each other and the parents pull out of the parking lot first.

“Why were you smirking before we walked out?”

“I was smirkin’?” Dean questions, putting the car in drive.

“Yes, you were. After you saw that guy.”

“It’s disrespectful that he did that with his wife being there, but the “manly” side of me. Just knows he was looking at you because he knew he couldn’t have you, but I have you. And I get to do everything with you that he wishes he could.”

Satisfied with his answer, you hold his hand across the seat.

 

Home at last, both of you begin to undress. Dean does so much quicker than you, but he does put your jewelry up for you.

“How do you think tonight went?” He asks, watching you clean your face.

You raise from splashing water on your face. “Better than I thought it would.”

Dean nods, but he looks like something is on his mind.

“What’s wrong, Boo?” You question.

“I-if your parents wouldn’t have approved of me because I’m white, would you still be with me?”

“Yes, of course. Did you think that I wouldn’t?” You come to stand in front of him.

Dean looks down at his folded arms. “I’m sorry. Never mind, that was a stupid thing ask.” He walks over to the bed and sits against the headboard.

Walking over, you sit on your heels beside him on the bed. “It wasn’t stupid… Dean, my parents may be blunt and forward people, but in no way, do they control who I will be with. Understand me?”

“Yeah.” Dean says quietly.

“They like you. And even though that’s a great thing, I don’t care if they did or didn’t. I understand where you’re coming from with this because of your grandfather. But you did hear my dad say it was because of “rumors” and “tradition” that they wouldn’t’ve approved. But, Baby, listen to me when I say this. You. You all by yourself changed that. They saw the way you treat me and listened to how you speak to me and about me. On the second day of them being here, they probably said to themselves, “Hey, you know what, maybe it doesn’t matter that he’s white. Maybe, there’s more than just this boy’s skin.” And they further observed us and saw how we interacted with each other. They probably even replayed the first moments they saw you in the kitchen in your underwear. But one thing, one thing I want to stay in that handsome head of yours it that, there’s no one else for me. Now, I’m still kind of hungry and if I’m hungry I know you are, so let’s go make some sandwiches.”

You climb over Dean to get out of the bed and grab his hand.

While making sandwiches, he stands with his arms around you and rests his chin on top of your head, watching you make the food.

The night goes on and the both of you fall asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	28. Chapter 28

It was another day at the shop and your parents were still in town, they’re just doing things with other family members they haven’t seen.

You were organizing your desk, squatting down putting things in your filing cabinet, when the bell on the door chimed. Looking up, you see someone who looks around your age, standing at the desk.

“Hi, how can I help you, Sir?”

The man didn’t seem to realize you were there. “Hey.” He says with with a smile, leaning on the desk, blue eyes roaming your face.

“Hey, how can I help you?” You stand up, waiting for his answer.

“Uh, I’m here see John Winchester and Bobby Singer.”

“Oh, you’re here for an interview?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“I’ll see if they’re ready for you… Oh, what’s your name?”

“Adam.”

“Last name?”

“Um, Milligan.”

Over the past two days, guys have been coming in and out to work in the garage. You should’ve figured he was here for that.

Knocking on Bobby’s door, you open it to find him not there and the same goes for John. You walk down the hall, entering the kitchen and there they are.

“Adam Milligan is here for his interview.”

John looks up. “Does he seem off?”

“No, he seems a little nervous.” You reassure him.

“Alright send ‘im in.”

Going back to the front desk, Adam is still standing there, but he’s on his phone.

“They’re ready.” His head whips up and he shoves his phone back in his pocket.

“What’s your name?”

“(Y/N).”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too, good luck.”

“Thanks.” He walks into his interview.

 

Talking to Dean while he was taking a break from a car, Adam and the owners walk in the front area.

“If you got the job, we’ll call ya and you’ll start tomorrow.” Bobby tells him with John nodding beside him.

“Alright, thank you for taking the time out to interview me.” He shakes both of their hands before turning to you. “Hopefully, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adam smiles, shaking your hand.

“Have a great day.” You say in return, glancing at Dean staring at the side of Adam’s face.

“I will, you too.”

All you do is nod and Adam turns around and walks out.

Dean shakes his head. “All the new guys comin’ tomorrow?”

“That’s the plan.” His father says, going back to his office as Bobby does the same.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want new guys?” You ask.

“There’s nothin’ wrong with new guys. Dad and Bobby aren’t gettin’ any younger so we could use some more guys around here. Change I gotta get used to. And top of that, we’re gettin’ more business.”

“I’m glad you have a positive outlook on it.”

“Of course, you’re still here.” Kissing your forehead, Dean winks and goes back to work.

 

The next day arrives and you greet the new guys with a friendly good morning and a smile. Last one to arrive is Adam.

“Good morning.” He says, hands behind his back.

“Good morning, ready to work today?” You ask, reading a news article.

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited. Um, I got you little something to decorate the desk.”

Now that catches your attention. Looking at him, he pulls out a vase full of colorful flowers.

“Aw, they’re so cute. Thank you!” Coming around the desk, you hug him, taking the flowers. “I’m gonna cut the ends and change the water.” You walk off excitedly, smelling them.

 

Dean was standing with his arms crossed, when he saw Adam came through the side door looking at something down the hallway, smiling to himself.

“Now, we can have everyone meet each other.” John says as the new hires stand around him. “Benny, Adam, Trevor, and Eric. This is Dean. If you have any questions, need help doin’ somethin’, or anything else. He’s in charge of this garage. If me and Bobby aren’t here, he’s in charge of the shop. To keep it short, he’s in charge of all of you. You’re not doin’ your job, he’ll tell us and if that happens, you’ll be out the door. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. (Y/N) will bring you guys a clipboard when someone comes in with a car. When you’re done with your task, you take the car back out, park it, and return the clipboard with the keys to (Y/N) filled out. Got that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“As long as y’all can follow directions and not ruin a car, you’ll fit right in here.” John pats Dean on the back, walking out to go to his office.

“Now what?” Eric asks, looking lost.

“We wait for (Y/N) give us some work.”

As if hearing Dean say her name she comes in the garage.

“Who wants it?”

The new hires look at each other, while Dean chuckles, going around them.

 

Finished with the car, Dean parked it and was walking back through one of the opened garage doors. He stopped and looked over everyone. All of them were hard at work and he hasn’t had a problem out of anyone. Benny got right to work, Trevor has been cracking jokes the whole time, Eric needed a little push of encouragement, and Adam… Dean was a little iffy about Adam because he’s got a lot of energy. There’s nothing wrong with having a lot of energy, but Dean doesn’t want that energy to be used in the wrong way. But like everyone else, he hasn’t had a problem with him.

He goes into the front area, handing off the clipboard to (Y/N). Dean turned back around to join the guys, halting.

_Where the hell did she get flowers?_

Waiting patiently for her to finish with the customer, Dean asks. “Where’d these come from?”

“Hm? Oh, Adam brought them in this morning for me to make my desk pop. Aren’t they cute?” She fiddles with the petals.

“Yeah yeah, real cute. He said they were for the desk?” Dean tries to ask nonchalantly.

“Yes…” She looks at him with doe eyes.

“They’re beautiful, Baby. It looks nice.” He can’t resist her.

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

Adam is getting a little too friendly way too quickly. After leaving out of the front area, Dean heads to where Adam is changing tires.

Crouching down, Dean talks quietly so the others wouldn’t hear. “You gave (Y/N) some flowers this mornin’?”

“Yeah, I thought she’d like them and I was right, got a hug on my first day.” He smirks.

Feeling his ears get warm, he clears his throat. “Well, I’m gonna tell you a rule that my Dad didn’t tell y’all. Don’t flirt with the receptionist.”

Adam huffs. “That’s gonna be hard, she’s hot. New job, hot chick that works here. Someone’s gotta tap that, man.”

Dean wipes his eye to keep it from twitching. “New job, keep your head on the cars. It’s a rule that all of you will know. Actually…” Standing, Dean gathers their attention. “’Xcuse me fellas. There’s a rule that y’all have to know. Don’t flirt with the receptionist. That does not mean you can’t talk to her, just no flirtin’.”

They nod getting back to work, he crouches back down.

“You’re doin’ good so far, just remember that’s grown woman in there not a piece of meat to stare at. Don’t drool every time you walk into the shop.”

“Oh, trust me, I know that’s a full-grown woman.” Adam chuckles and Dean has to get up to keep from slapping him in the back of the head.

“Adam, don’t let me catch you flirtin’ with her.” As if really sensing Dean’s seriousness, he nods, smile gone.

Eric calls Dean over to ask a question, so he leaves his previous conversation behind, not worrying about it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	29. Chapter 29

The auto shop had been running a lot smoother with the new guys because now Dean doesn't have to work on car after car and take a break while he has one still in progress.

He does go into the waiting room a lot less, since he has people to talk to while he works. Of course, he still goes in there to flirt with (Y/N), that's a given. But, um, he's not the only one going in there to do that.

Adam will go in with a clipboard and talk his ass off while (Y/N) does what she has to do. Talking isn't a problem, (Y/N) doesn't mind it; as a matter of fact, all the guys talk to her and they have brought her stuff if she's asked, like food or a drink or something. But Dean knows when they do it, it's because they're doing it in the act of friendship or just because they're coworkers.

All the guys love (Y/N). Just like before she puts them in line, reminds them to go on breaks, and she jokes around with them. She's told Dean that she loves Benny's accent, so she likes to talk to him. He has no problem with that because he does have an awesome accent. Trevor keeps her laughing. He keeps everyone laughing. She thinks Eric is a sweetheart because he's shy. No problem with that at all.

Adam is the only damn one that has been testing Dean. He knows that they are together and he keeps on playing. Dean has walked in the front, from talking with his Dad, and he'll see Adam leaning his ass on the inside of (Y/N)'s desk, where Dean leans. He would just stop and stare at him and Adam would finish up his conversation and go back into the garage. The last time Dean threw a chip at him. No one sits where Dean sits on that desk because it's so close to her, it’s literally in her personal space.

He's talked to her about Adam flirting with her, but she said she doesn't pay attention to it. Dean does, that's why he brought it up. She told him not to worry about it and as always, he does what she says...

 

Coming from the bathroom, Dean was minding his own business when he heard that smiley amazing person in the front area.

“Adam let me talk to you for a sec, Buddy.” Dean cut him off in the middle of his sentence. He doesn’t care what he was talking about because he knows he was flirting.

Adam keeps his smile intact as he pats (Y/N)’s hand.

“What’s up?”

“Come ‘ere, let’s talk in here.” Dean opens the side door.

When the door closes, Dean pushes Adams back into the wall with a finger on his chest.

“Stop fuckin’ with my girl.”

“Dean, relax, man. It’s just a friendly flirt. I know she’s yours. She doesn’t mind.” He still has that same smile on his face.

The other guys went out to lunch.

“She might not, but I do. You do it again, I’m gonna beat your ass. I’m not playin’ with you anymore. You don’t have to worry about gettin’ fired because I don’t play with folks’ jobs. But if you can’t walk then that will be your problem, understand me?”

“Yeah, I understand.” Adam still has a grin on his face.

“Straighten up the tools.” Dean walks out, wanting to punch him in the face.

(Y/N) gazes at him leaning back in her chair. Dean stares back.

“Babe, why are you so hard on him?” She asks softly.

Dean’s hand goes to the back of his head. “’Cause he likes to get ahead of himself.”

That was the end of the conversation as a customer walks in.

 

A week goes by and he hasn’t had another problem out of Adam concerning his flirting.

Dean was patting all of the pockets he had on him, looking for his phone.

“Hey Baby, did I leave my phone up here?”

“No, you took it with you when you went back into the garage.” She says, eating some candy Benny brought her earlier.

Sighing Dean goes into the garage.

“You guys should really see this.” Adam was saying, looking down.

“Don’t you s’posed to be cleanin’ the tools, Numbnut?” Trevor says, head still under the hood.

“If you were seeing what I was looking at, you would wanna be under that hood.”

“And what exactly are you lookin’ at?” Dean asks coming up behind him.

Adam stills, Dean looks over his shoulder seeing a phone in his hand. There was something on the screen and that something was the picture Dean took of (Y/N) the day her parents arrived.

His eye twitches.

 

Eric bursts through the side door in a panic. “Dean’s trying to fight Adam!”

“What!?” It’s just an automatic responds as you shoot up from your chair.

You run in to see and hear, Benny and Trevor holding Dean back and he’s yelling and cursing a wide-eyed Adam out.

“Eric, what happened?”

“Adam had Dean’s phone and he was looking at a picture. We don’t know what it was, but Dean came in and saw and he punched him in the head before Trevor and Benny could get him.” Eric looks like this is the craziest situation he’s seen in his life.

“You’re fuckin’ dead! What did I tell you!?” Dean’s face is completely red, his fists are balled up, and he keeps trying to rip himself from Trevor and Benny.

“Adam, where’s the phone?” You have to get close to him so he can hear you over Dean’s yelling.

Adam points at by one of the black crates they use to sit on.

Swiping up the phone, you shove it in your back pocket. Going to Dean, you place your hands on the sides of his face. He’s not even focused on you, when he glances at you. He’s seeing you, but he’s not seeing you.

“You won’t be lookin’ at pictures in a fuckin’ coffin!”

“Baby, stop. Tell me what happened.”

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill ‘im.”

“Don’t say that. What did he do?”

Dean laughs harshly. “I caught that fuckin’ pervert lookin’ at the picture I made my home screen! I’m gonna bust your fuckin’ head open!”

Your eyes get wide as the picture he’s talking about filters into your mind, slowly looking back at Adam, he looks like if fear wasn’t in him he would get on his knees and say sorry.

Usually, you could calm him down and he would slowly mellow out, but this… He probably will do what he’s saying. It’s a scary thing to actually witness him not being himself. You do remember Cas telling you that Dean did have a temper, but you didn’t think it was this bad.

“Let’s go talk in the kitchen, Sweetie.” You prompt, swiping your thumb on his cheek.

Benny and Trevor tries to talk Dean into a calmer state to go with you. Finally, Dean unballs his fists, nodding.

“There you go. Let’s go talk.” Wrapping an arm around his waist, you start to direct him out.

Suddenly, Dean springs towards a tool kit, grabs a wrench and throws it at Adam.

“Dean, no!”

Luckily Adam was able to dodge it.

“Your ass is mine before I get gotta here, Bitch!”

Dean walks out on his own accord. You’re right behind him as he enters the kitchen.

“I told him, I told him last week and this is the shit he pulls!” Dean throws a fist at the wall, putting a hole in it.

Apparently just now hearing some commotion, John and Bobby come out of their offices.

“What’s goin’ on?” John asks you.

“Dean just punched a hole in the wall.” You say from behind your hands.

John looks at his pacing son, before going fully in. Bobby goes in to look at the damage done.

“Dean, calm down.” His son stops in his tracks as he steps in front of him. “What’s goin’ on? Talk to me. I need to know somethin’. You got (Y/N) in the doorway scared to come in here.” With his father’s hand on his shoulder, Dean allows himself to be placed in a seat. “What happened? I haven’t seen you this mad in years.”

Dean puts his head in his hands. “Dad, I fuckin’ told Adam he had one last time.”

“One last time to do what?”

“He had one last time to flirt with (Y/N) before I beat his ass. My phone. He had my phone and was lookin’ at somethin’ he had no business lookin’ at.”

John’s brow furrows.

“It was a picture of me in my underwear.” You supply.

John makes an ‘o’ face. “Uh, Bobby let’s go talk to the boys. We’ll be back.” When he passes you he bends down a little to whisper. “Try to calm him down, ‘cause I wanna bring Adam back here.”

You nod, watching them walk down the hall. Walking in slowly, Dean raises his head.

“Come ‘ere.”

He stands up, pulling you into him when you’re close enough.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dean kisses your forehead, tightening his arms around your shoulders. “I just… I just wanted to hurt him so bad.” He sighs, shaking his head at himself.

“Baby, you threw a wrench at him. What if it would’ve hit him in the head?”

“I know, I know. I just wasn’t thinkin’.” Dean releases you, sitting back down.

Sitting beside him, you rub his back. “All you see is red, isn’t it?” Dean doesn’t answer, all he does is pull you in to sit on his lap. Once you’re where he wants you, he places his head on your chest. “I love you.” You say, kissing his head.

“I love you too.” He sounds so disappointed in himself.

“It’s gonna be okay, Babe.”

Hearing footfalls in the hallway, John, Bobby, and a bruised Adam come in. He sits down in the seat across the table, looking a little fearful.

“I didn’t think we would ever have to deal with somethin’ like this. We could fire y’all over this.” John stands at the head of the table with his arms folded.

“No! Please. I am so so sorry. I don’t know why I did it. Dean, man, I am so sorry.”

“Why’d you do it in the first place?”

“I don’t know what I was thinking, I guess I just figured I could find an embarrassing picture of him or something and mess with him over it. But I saw the photo when I unlocked his phone and I stupidly went into his gallery to pull it up.”

Dean’s hand tightens where it is under your thigh.

“And tried to get the other guys to see it?”

“I knew they wouldn’t look at it since it was Dean’s phone. It was just a joke.”

“A joke. It was a fuckin’ joke. You’re a fuckin’ joke.”

“Dean, stop. That’s not gonna solve anything.” You get out of his lap, heading towards the fridge.

“If he wasn’t a fuckin’ idiot, this wouldn’t have happened.” Dean replies, crossing his arms.

You walk back to the table with a cold-water bottle, standing behind Adam. “Look.” Placing a hand on Adam’s head and turning it, you point to the bruise beside his ear. Dean clenches his jaw. “How’d that happen, Dean?” He doesn’t say anything. Taking your hand off of Adam’s head, you have him hold the water bottle on the bruise.

Dean just stares at you go around to lean on the table directly in front of him.

“You hit him, Dean. Eric told me you did. And in what world is that okay? Please tell me, I wanna know.” He looks away from you. “Dean, not only did you assault him, you threatened his life four times while I was in there and it’s probably more than that. And you threw a damn wrench at him. I get that you’re mad and everything, but at some point you have be able to calm yourself down.”

John and Bobby just stand where they are, letting you speak.

“And you’re calling him the “fuckin’ idiot”? Who’s the fuckin’ idiot that could go to jail right now? If this were somewhere else, Dean, not only would you lose your job, you would get arrested and he could press charges on you.” You stand placing a hand on your hip. “This started because of flirting. Am I right?” The room is silent. “I’m talkin’ to somebody.”

“Yeah.” Adam says.

“He ask you stop?”

“Yes.”

“And why didn’t you?”

“At first I didn’t know you two were together and then when I found out, I just kept doing it because I knew it bothered him.” Adam admits.

“So, you thought it was funny to get under his skin?”

“Yeah… When we first got here, he just seemed like he was uptight.”

“Adam, that’s not a reason to keep doing something when someone asks you to stop. Look at him, does it look like he laughed at any of this?”

“No.”

“You had his phone and you thought it was right to look through his pictures?” You sit in the chair between both men.

“No, it wasn’t right and I’m sorry for looking at something that was not for me to see. I’ll stop flirting with you and everything else I was doing and I’ll respect your relationship like he asked me to.”

“I forgive you, but that type of stuff seriously messes with someone’s head. That’s why he was ready to lay you out in the garage, Adam. Now, I’m not saying it was right for him to put his hands on you, but what else would you expect when you’re doing stuff like that? Learn from this because if it’s not Dean, then someone else will put you in hospital for messing their girlfriend and no one will be around to stop them.”

“I-I will.”

Adam takes the water bottle off his face, folding his arms in front of himself. Dean sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Are we done now?” He tries to get up, but you pop up out of your seat to push him back down.

“No, we’re not done. You’re a grown ass man.”

“’Xcuse me?” He has a bit of bark in his voice.

“You heard me. Some guy comes in flirts with your girl and the first thing you do is get jealous? Dean, it happens. You know I love you and I’d do anything you need me to. You’re better than that and you know you are. That’s like getting mad at each guy that comes in that door that calls me, “Sweetheart” or “Honey”. Baby listen, you can’t let something so small get to you. Now, if I were to flirt back, then there’s a problem. But I haven’t and you know it. When we were in the car after we went out with our parents, what did you tell me about that guy that was with his wife?”

“”I get to do everything with you that he wishes he could”.” His bark is gone.

“And why doesn’t that apply here?”

“I don’t know.”

You grab his hand. “Because that guy at the restaurant was older and he was married, but Adam is around our age and he’s single. Somewhere in your mind you saw him a threat to our relationship. There’s no reason for you to. You were right to get mad about the phone and the picture, but the flirting… no. Just let it roll off like water off a duck’s back. Now, we’re done.”

Adam clears his throat. “Dean, I just want to say sorry again.”

Dean’s left brow goes up and he rubs his thumb back and forth on your hand. “I can’t accept that right now.”

“I understand.”

You feel a weight on the back of your chair before John squats down beside you.

“Since you basically handled this, I’ll let you decide what needs to be done.”

You look between Adam and Dean, biting your lip. “I think they should go home for the rest of today and not come in tomorrow.”

Adam plops his forehead on his hand, fiddling with the water bottle. Dean is staring at the table top, thumb still moving back and forth.

“That alright with you?” John asks Bobby.

“Sounds good ta me.”

John stands up, hand out. “Let’s go boys.”

Adam’s the first to stand, take his things out of his overall pockets, and take it off, handing it to John.

“Make sure to put some ice on that when you get home.” You tell him as he makes his way to the door. He nods, disappearing from view.

All eyes turn on Dean as he scoots his chair out and takes his time getting out of his overalls.

“I’ll bring her home.” John says, collecting the second pair of overalls.

Dean’s silent as he grabs your chin, gently tilts it up, and pecks you on the lips. He walks out without a word or glance at anyone.

“He just needs some time to himself.” John tells you with a hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah, that’ll be good for him… I need to get back to the front.” You’re the next person exit out of the room.

When you get up there, Benny is sitting in your chair, arms crossed.

“Thanks for holding down my fort.”

“No problem.” He happily hops up, waiting for you to sit down. “So, what’s the verdict?”

“The rest of the day they were sent home and they won’t be showing up tomorrow. Hopefully it’s not too busy for you three.”

“Pshh, we’re big boys, we can handle it. Which one of ‘em decided to send ‘em home?”

“…I did…”

Benny’s brows shoot up, not expecting that answer. “How do ya feel ‘bout dat?”

You sigh. “Apart of me is saying, “it was the right choice and everything will be alright” and the other part of me is saying, “why did this happen?”. Ugh, when Dean walked out, I felt so fucking bad and I still do. But he can’t get special treatment, ya know? ‘Cause he shouldn’t’ve hit Adam and Adam shouldn’t’ve kept poking the sleepin’ loin. None of this should have happened, but it has and they’re both gone home. I don’t know if Dean is mad at me or just disappointed in himself… It’s just one big ole fucked situation, Benny. I love him to death, but I had to stick by what was right. And on top of that, I didn’t want Adam to lose this job. He’s a good worker just like the rest of you and I didn’t want him to lose it over something so… fuckin’ dumb. It’s just fuckin’ dumb… all of it.”

“Ya did the right thang. Darlin’, stressin’ aint gonna get ya nowhere. If he’s mad, let ‘em be mad. He did this ‘imself.”

“Yeah, your right. Thanks, Benny.” You give him a tiny smile.

“No problem, Darlin’.”

The side door into the garage opens and Trevor pokes his head out.

“I’m guessin’ they’re gone.”

“The rest of the day and tomorrow.”

He whistles. “Damn… Oh, and I just wanted to say, I knew y’all were together when I first came up here. So, I don’t know how the hell Adam didn’t.”

“How’d you know?” You ask, playing with a pen.

“Black Barbie in the front, Ken doll covered in grease in the back. Who the hell else were y’all s’posed to be wit?”

You cover your mouth after a loud laugh bursts out. “Trevor go back in there.”

“Hey, I’m jus’ sayin’.”

Benny and Trevor leave you in the front by yourself chuckling.

You’re still thinking about Dean while you get back to work, but you’ll see him when you get home. Hopefully he’s not beating himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	30. Chapter 30

You woke up in bed alone. When you got off yesterday, Dean was quiet. The two of you didn’t really conversant, other than a question or two.

Getting out of bed, you go to relieve yourself. There’s movement somewhere in the rest of the house. Turning the corner into the kitchen, you witness Dean pouring something into a bowl.

“Morning.” You say, staying back a little to gage his demeanor.

He glances back, fixing his glasses, and turns his head back. “Mornin’. I made you some breakfast.”

“Thank you.” You say coming closer. You’re not used to him being so quiet. There are quiet moments of course, can’t fill every second with conversation.

Dean hands you the bowl of grits and you put it back down. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you squeeze him tight, placing your head in his neck.

“Are you mad at me?” You ask almost child-like.

He slowly blows air out his nose. “No.”

“Then why aren’t you hugging me back?”

“’Cause I don’t deserve to be hugged right now.”

You shift your head to kiss him under his chin. “Why?”

“’Cause I acted like a complete asshole yesterday.” Dean wraps his arms around you anyway.

“But yesterday is over. It’s a new day.”

“I know, but that doesn’t take away the fact I acted the way I did.”

You pull your head back, puckering your lips. He complies, before unlatching from you to make you eat breakfast.

After eating breakfast together, you go take a shower. Finished cleaning yourself, you dry off, and take off your shower cap. Coming out of the bathroom, you locate your phone so you can play music. The bathroom door was open when you saw Dean come into the bedroom to lay down.

He took off his glasses and put them in the open space beside him.

You sing along to the music doing everything you have to do. Completing all of your tasks, you glance at your lock screen to see you actually have a lot of time before you have to leave.

Finished in the bathroom, you leave the music going.

“Dean, are you sad?”

He opens his eyes and looks at you. “Yeah, I’ll get over it though.”

“I can’t leave you here sad.” You come closer to him.

“I’ll be fine, Baby.”

You climb onto the bed, straddling his hips. “You sure?”

“Yes.” Dean squints, before furrowing his brow. He shoots a hand out for his glasses, putting them on almost poking himself in the eye. Taking in a big breath of air, he releases it, licking his lips. “I-I guess, if you feel like you should do somethin’ to cheer me up, I-I can’t stop you.”

You giggle, raking your fingers down his sides. “What changed your mind?”

“I’m gonna miss you today. We spend just about every second together.” He puts his hands on your bare thighs as you grind down on him.

“So, this is a good thing, right? If you have something you would like to do today, you can. And just text me if you want.” His member is fully hard as you reach under you and pull it out so only the tip is seen.

You knew he didn't have any underwear on, he usually doesn't when he wears pajama bottoms.

"Yeah yeah, a good thing."

Slowly rubbing his shaft through his pajamas, you tease the tip. Dean's eyes keep switching between your face, breasts, and hands. Removing yourself from on top of him, you lay by his side. Throwing your left leg over his, exposing the rest of his cock, and starting to pump it; Dean turns his head and starts kissing you.

"I love you so much." Dean whispers in awe.

"I love you too. I know I can't, but I wish I could stay."

"Call off." He moves a hand to your ass, squeezing.

"You know I can't. This is supposed to be a punishment day. But right now, I'm spoiling you." You reach over him for some lotion, returning your hand.

Dean licks his lips, clenching his jaw. "This is a punishment, 'cause after you finish with me you're gonna get dressed and leave."

"But, when I get off I'll be coming back to you." You scratch his scalp.

The hand on your ass tightens and you can see his stomach quiver.

"Who's to say we can't do something when I get back. Maybe you can fuck me on the couch."

Dean kisses you hard with a hand on the back of your head as you feel his cock throb. Cracking open your left eye, you see his cum shooting out in ropes onto his stomach, chest, and even a little gets on your hand.

He pulls back, plopping his head on the pillow, totally relaxed. Wiping your hand off on his side, you head to the bathroom to wash your hands. Coming back out, Dean heads in while you head to the dresser to get ready.

The shower starts as you slide your shoes on.

"Bye, Babe!" You shout over the water.

"Come here!"

Dean has his shampooed head sticking out, giving him a peck, you pause sniffing.

"So, you have been using my shampoo."

"I like the way it smells and the way it makes my hair feel.” He unashamedly admits.

“Well, since I bought that one, you’ll buy the next one, and we’ll just do that. Are you using the conditioner too?” Dean smirks. “We’ll do the same for that too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

You’re at the front desk eating pizza John ordered, when your cell phone rings.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Hey, we wanna bring y’all some food before we leave tomorrow.”

“You want us to meet you guys at the store?...” You say with your mouth full.

“No, me and your father will go get it.”

“Then, I guess you guys can just stop by the house. Dean might be home. When I get off I’ll keep the door unlocked, so you guys can just come in.”

“Why isn’t he at work?”

You set your plate down, straightening up in your seat. “Off day. You know we have some more guys now. It’s a well-deserved off day.”

She’s silent on the other end.

Eric comes out of the garage, waiting for you to get off the phone.

“Mom, I gotta go, a customer just came in.”

“Bye. We’ll see y’all later.”

“Alright, bye.” You hang up, putting it to the side. “What can I do for you, Eric?”

His amber eyes focus on his fiddling fingers. “I need advice from you. I asked the guys, but they told me things that I can’t actually do.”

“What kind of advice?”

He sighs. “My sister is trying to play matchmaker and she’s trying to make me go out on a date with one of her friends. She knows I’m shy, but she keeps pushing it on me. I don’t want to do it.”

“Sweetie, if you don’t want to do it just tell her you’re not comfortable with it. No one can make you do something you don’t want to do. It will be hard for you, but you’ll feel so much better letting your shyness sit on the sidelines for a few minutes.”

Eric nods. “I just don’t want to hurt her feelings.”

“Her feelings aren’t more important than your comfortability.”

Nodding again, he looks away from you, but it looks like he’s about to tear up.

“Come sit right here.” You pat the part of your desk where Dean usually sits.

“Are you sure? I saw the way Dean was looking at Adam.”

“He’s not here. Come here.”

Silently, he comes around the desk, softly sitting down.

“How long has she been pushing this on you?”

“For a while now, but um, that’s not it.”

“I’m all ears, Sweetie.”

Eric looks around before coming closer to you whispering in your ear, “I’m gay.”

“Anybody else know?”

He shakes head, wiping his eyes.

Getting up, you hug him with his head on your chest. He seems to deflate in your hold.

“I was so scared to tell anybody.” He cries, one arm around you and the wiping tears away as they fall.

“Oh, can I get in on this?” Trevor says.

“Not now. Go do what you were headed to do.”

Sensing your seriousness, he throws his hands up and heads down the hall.

Hearing a door close, you speak to Eric quietly. “I know it’s the last thing you want to do, but you should tell your sister. That’s only way she’s gonna stop. It’s gonna be scary, I’m not gonna lie to you. And if she loves you with all of her heart, she’ll just take it in stride. Maybe she’ll have someone else in mind. At least then you’ll think about going on the date.”

“But what if she doesn’t want to talk to me again?”

“It hurts for me to tell you this, but if that happens… you didn’t need her anyway. If she’s going to hold you back and keep you from being the person you want to be then you don’t need her. Eric, you’re so sweet and anybody would love to spoil you. You’ll find that person, whether your sister is in your life or not. Yeah, it’s gonna hurt and you’ll miss her, but then you wouldn’t have the things you would want because of her.”

Eric sniffs, pulling back wiping his face.

“Stay here for sec.” You grab your phone going through your contacts.

“Is your sister the only family you have?”

“No, she basically raised me because our parents always worked. I just don’t want to disappoint her.”

“Shh, it’s okay. Charile, hey.”

“Hey, what’s up? You caught me on a lunch break.”

You grab Eric’s hand. “I have someone who’s going through something right now and doesn’t know how to deal with it. I thought it would be best if he talked to you and Dorothy. Mainly you because you know how blunt she can be and he’s really shy. His name is Eric and he works here in the garage. So, I wanted to know if it was okay to give him your number so he could call you later.”

“Yeah, totally. How long has he been going through this?”

“I think for a while now. I just thought since you know a lot more about this than I do, it would be best if he spoke to you.”

“Is he with you?”

“Yeah.” You hand the phone off to him.

“Hello?” Eric looks at you as Charlie speaks. He hands the phone back.

“He sounded so fragile.” Charlie sounds like she wants to pick him up and cradle him.

“Yeah, he’s a cutie; so don’t pinch him too much.” ‘She won’t pinch you’, you mouth to him when he goes still.

“Make sure to give him my number, I can’t wait to talk to him some more.”

“Alrighty. Bye, Charlie.”

“See ya.”

Taking a pen and piece of paper, you write down her information, placing it in his palm.

“Don’t be afraid to call her.”

Eric nods, getting up. “C-can I hug you?”

You open your arms.

“Thank you, I’ll tell you what happens.”

“You’re welcome. Go clean your face up and don’t think about it too much working.”

He disappears down the hall passing Trevor.

“Can I get in on it now?”

“Get your ass back in the garage.” You laugh, throwing your sticky notes at him.

“Dammit, every time.”

 

Off work, you return home seeing Dean’s car parked.

“Babe, I’m home.” You call out, taking off your shoes.

“Hey, how was work?” He gives you a greeting kiss.

“It was an interesting day. Let’s just say that.”

“Okay, follow me.” Being led by his hand he guides you into the kitchen. “I got you some flowers that came with the vase and some chocolates. It’s just a thank you for always watchin’ out for me.”

“Aww, thank you.”

“I’m makin’ meatloaf right now. I just put it in. Before it’s done all the way, I’m gonna put some fries I cut up in there.”

Silently you guide him to the couch, pushing him down. Climbing in his lap, you say, “we can fill the time with something else”.

Dean happily agrees.

Things started to progress further and he had his hands in the back of your opened jeans while you were unbuckling his belt and doing the same to his. You moved your mouth to his neck and was reaching down in his underwear, when his hands snapped off you.

“What’s-“

“Turn around.” He whispers, staring past you.

You slowly turn your head to see your parents frozen in the doorway.

“Fuck me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	31. Chapter 31

“I wanted to…” Dean murmurs.

You pull back, staring at him. “Really? You have jokes right now?” You say through your teeth.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. What do we do?”

“Have they moved?”

Dean looks around you slowly, sliding back into place. “Your Dad looks like he wants to kill me.”

“Follow my lead.”

Dean nods, watching you button your pants and he quickly does the same.

“Hey! Did y’all leave the bags in the car? Me and Dean can go get them. Why don’t y’all just have a seat and take a load off.” You don’t give them time to open their mouths as you rush pass them with Dean’s wrist in your hand.

Outside the two of you don’t turn around, you opened the trunk and made Dean sit on the ground beside you.

“We could make a run for it.” You tell him.

“They’ll catch us, eventually.” Dean says in return.

“It doesn’t hurt to try.”

Dean peeks around the car. “We can’t, they’re waitin’.”

You throw a silent fit. “I can’t ever do nothin’.” You cross your arms with your lip poked out.

He chuckles, placing a hand on your thigh. “You sound like a teenager.”

“I feel like a teenager. Getting walked in on about have sex with my boyfriend. Yeah, that screams family drama sitcom.”

“But in a sitcom, they’re at the girl’s parents house. In our sitcom, we’re at our house and we can still have sex after they leave. Plus, we’re old enough to actually have sex.”

“You’re so right…” You whisper.

“I know.” He whispers back, leaning the side of his head on the car.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You move towards him and he meets you halfway for a kiss.

Footsteps are heard and you two rip apart, hopping up and in the process, you hit your head on the trunk door and Dean hits his knee on the back of the car.

Your dad stumbles upon the both of you holding your equally stinging injuries.

“What are y’all doin’?” (Y/F/N) asks, looking at you two crazy.

“I thought I dropped something and he was looking to and… We have the bags, go back inside with Mom.” He stares at the both of you slowly walking away.

Dean’s the first one to start laughing.

Finally, the bags make it inside and you two put them away together.

Your parents chose to sit in the kitchen at the table instead of on the couch, but you were about to have sex on it to be fair.

“Do you at least wear a condom?”

“MOM!”

Dean almost drops the eggs.

“Well, are you on birth control?”

“Mama, stop. Please, I am begging you. Don’t do this, please. It’s embarrassing.” You’re gathering up the empty bags.

“Well, y’all were just about to have se-“

“Nooooo, stop. Noooo. Don’t say it. We stay safe, okay. That’s all you guys need to hear.”

“You’re grown, it shouldn’t bother you to talk about this stuff.”

You roll your eyes, closing the cabinet. “You’re my parents, why would I want to discuss sex with my boyfriend?”

Your mom shrugs, looking Dean up and down.

“You wear tighty whities?”

“Don’t answer.” You direct at Dean, when he peers over his shoulder.

He looks so torn between your mom and you.

“Why can’t he answer?” Your dad asks.

“Because she doesn’t need to know.”

“What if we buy him some clothes?”

“Then… I don’t know, just buy him shirts.”

“I don’t wear tighty whities.” Dean mumbles into existence.

You look at him, shaking your head. “I told you not to answer…”

“I’m sorry. I don’t want someone thinkin’ I wear tighty whities.”

“I should be the only one you care about seeing you tighty whities.” You feel another tantrum coming along.

“You know what’s associated with tighty whities? Small things and I don’t have a small thing.”

You hit him in the arm. “I know that, they didn’t need to know that, Dean. Oh my god, you just said that in front of my parents.”

Dean opens and closes his mouth. “What’s goin’ on? You’re mad at me now ‘cause I answered a question?”

“Ugh! Can we change the subject?”

Your parents look highly amused with your frustration.

“Sit down.”

You and Dean take the seats across from them. Dean puts a hand on your arm, but you scoot away, crossing your arms.

“Do y’all wanna stay for dinner?” Dean asks, earning a glare from you.

“Yes, that would be great. Thank you, Dean.” Your mom is getting a kick out of this.

“What’s cookin’ anyway?” Your dad asks him.

“I’m makin’ some meatloaf and fries.”

“What’s for dessert?”

“I know it’s not gonna be any cookies and cream.” You quirk your brow at Dean when he looks at you. He grins, rubbing his eyes.

“Why not?” He asks.

“I wanted some earlier, but I had to go to work and now I don’t want any.”

“You could’ve had some earlier with me, but you chose not to.”

“Because I wanted to enjoy it.”

“You could’ve enjoyed it. I did, it was good.”

Your parents have no clue what the two of you are talking about.

The three of them sit there and hold a conversation, while you listen. Dean gets up to put his fries in with the meatloaf and add some ketchup on the meat.

When it comes time to eat, your parents head to the two separate bathrooms. Dean looks back to make sure they’re gone.

“You still don’t want cookies and cream?” He places his hand on the swell of your ass. You slap his hand away. “You’re really still mad at me?”

“No.” You respond curtly.

Dean comes behind you nipping at your neck.

“Dean, stop…”

Instead of stopping, he places his hands over yours, wrapping both sets around you, trapping you against the counter.

“I’m sorry. Can we please have dessert?” He nips at your earlobe.

You bite your lip, as he gently thrusts forward. “I don’t know…”

“Please…” Dean squeezes you, making a path with his tongue on the edge of your ear.

“We can have a little…”

Dean turns your head to look at him. “Just a little?”

As his green eyes bore into your (Y/E/C) ones, you give. “Don’t eat too much for dinner.”

He smiles kissing you, just as one of the toilets flush.

“We should have an ice cream sundae tomorrow.” Dean proposes.

“We’ll have to get some bananas and stuff.” You say, placing your parent’s plates on the table.

“Don’t worry about the syrup.” Dean says, getting drinks.

“Why?”

He looks you up and down as your parents walk in. You hide your grin when it clicks.

In the middle of dinner, no one is really talking. They complimented him on his skills when everyone started eating.

“(Y/N).”

“Father.”

He chuckles. “Me and your mom have somethin’ to tell you. We wanted you to get settled up here and everything before we did, though.”

You put your fork down and Dean pauses mid chew.

“It’s nothin’ bad.” Your mom throws in.

“Oh, okay. Whew, don’t do that. Had me scared for a second.”

Dean starts eating again.

“We decided to move back here. To be closer to you.”

“Oh, that’s, um, that’s awesome.”

“So, when you two have kids we can be here to see them all the time.”

Dean coughs. His eyes are just as wide as yours as you pat his upper back.

“I’m fine. It went down the wrong pipe.” He rasps out.

“Who says we’re having kids?” You ask.

“It’s gonna happen sooner or later the way y’all are.”

You sigh, knowing you set yourself up for that one. “Well, it’ll be great for you guys to move back.”

“We thought so to.”

Dinner comes to an end and your parents leave with the two of you wishing them a safe journey for the next day.

You walk off towards the bedroom.

“How do you feel about peaches and cream?”

“It’s even better with ice cream.” Dean smirks.

“Then I hope you didn’t eat too much.”

“Baby, I’ll always have enough room.”

Dean climbs in between your legs as you lay on the bed.

You love your parents, but thank goodness they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whispers* You should listen to "Peaches & Cream"- by 112. It, uh, it's great. *Slowly fades away*
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	32. Chapter 32

Something wasn’t right, but you haven’t told Dean. Mainly because you weren’t sure and the other reason was because you were afraid of how he would react. With Dean being the way he is you know he wouldn’t be anything but kind about the situation, but you were still scared.

So, you go over Cas’ house.

Walking in with the key, Michael and Cas are sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Hey, BB. Hey, Mikey.”

“Hey, Lion.”

You ditch your items on the coffee table, giving them each a hug.

“How’ve you been?” You ask Mikey since you haven’t talked to him in a while.

“I’ve been great. I have a modeling gig tomorrow.”

“That’s awesome. How do you like modeling so far?”

“It’s fun for the most part, but some photographers are kind of weird.”

You and Cas laugh.

“What brings you over?” Cas asks.

“Um.” You sigh, staring at your phone on the table. “I have something I need to tell someone because I’m scared to go to Dean about it.”

Both of them instantly sit up straight and Cas turns off the TV.

“What happened?” Mike turns more towards you.

“My period is either late or it’s not coming…”

They unintentionally stare at you. You chance a glance at both of them and their faces look completely unknowing of what to do.

Cas is the first to break. “Do you know if you’re pregnant?”

“No and that’s what scares me.”

“When was your period supposed to come?” Mike comes back too.

“Last week.”

“When was the last time you and Dean had sex?”

You clear your throat just now realizing how personal this was going to get. “This morning…”

“Did you use protection?”

“Yeah.”

Mikey sits back breathing in deeply. “So, when didn’t you two use protection?”

You look at them both guiltily. “The day before my parents left.”

“That’s about a month ago.” Cas chimes in.

“I know.”

“Did you have your period last month?”

“Yeah, I had it when we got the new guys.”

The three of you sit there in silence.

“Do you feel okay? What, um, what lead you to think that you may be pregnant?” Mike asks carefully.

“Usually my periods aren’t late and that’s never been a problem for me. I don’t know any other reason why it would be late. That was the first time me and Dean didn’t use protection.”

“Yeah, it only takes one time…”

“I know…”

Cas stands pacing in front of his TV like a worried mother.

“What are you thinking, Cas?” Mike asks, bringing you into his side with an arm around your shoulders.

“You have to tell Dean.”

“I know.”

“Have you two talked about having kids?”

“Ummm, not really. But I know we both want at least one.”

Cas stops, putting his hands on his hips. “When are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know…”

“Cas, calm it down just a little bit. Give her time to think.”

“Mike, I’m not trying to ride her on this but this is important. I love my sister but I’m also still Dean’s best friend and he has to know. Things happen, but I don’t want this to be something they’re unprepared for. And if you are, I’m not saying not to have it. You know I’ll support you three with anything and everything you guys need. But I just want you two to be prepared, so you two don’t have to struggle with things.” Cas comes and sits on the table directly in front of you. “I love you, but I want you guys to be ready for this one hundred percent.”

“I appreciate that.”

You all jump as your phone goes off, Cas hands it to you. Putting it on speaker, you put it on your lap.

“Hey, Baby.”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I was seein’ if you wanted some Chinese tonight.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“You want what you usually get?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, when are you comin’ home?”

“I’ll probably leave BB’s place in a little bit.”

“’Kay, love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Bye.”

“Bye bye.”

You hang up, watching as the calling screen disappears.

“Look at it this way. If you are, at least you have someone that’s genuine.” Mike says.

“Yeah…”

 

You return home and Dean’s waiting on you on the couch with the food spread out on the table.

“Hey, Babe.”

“Hey, how was Cas’ place?”

“It was fine, Mikey was there. They said to tell you hey.”

You kiss him, sitting down beside him.

“I promised my Mom I would cut their grass tomorrow after work.”

“Okay, then I’ll make dinner.”

While Dean’s eating with gusto, you’re picking at the food you usually eat just like Dean. He laughs at something on the TV and looks over when you don’t.

“Hey, you feelin’ okay?”

“Yeah yeah, I guess I’m not that hungry.”

“You barely ate anything yesterday and today. Are you sure you’re feelin’ okay?”

Now’s the time. “I don’t know if you noticed, but my period didn’t come last week.”

He begins eating again. “Oh, it’s late? Is that what’s goin’ on?”

“It’s either late or…”

Dean stares at you still scooping rice into his mouth. “Or what?” When you remain silent, he looks you up and down and his chewing slows. “Wait…” He puts his rice and fork down. “You’re pregnant?...”

“I don’t know…”

He hops up from his spot. Dean rushes to the bedroom and comes running back out. Pulling you up, he squeezes you in his arms, giving you a kiss on the lips and forehead.

“I love you. I’m goin’ to get us a couple of tests. We’re gonna figure this out. I’ll be back as fast as I can.” He kisses you again, running out the front door.

You stare at the front door, letting your mind catch up with how fast that just happened.

While he’s gone, you can’t help your pacing and worrying. Hearing Dean’s car come back, you open the front door. He comes rushing back in with a white bag.

“So, I got two of the same tests. I didn’t know which ones to get, so I just got what I thought would be the best, I should’ve asked someone. I can go returns these and get make sure to get the right ones.” And he goes to walk back out the door.

“DeanDeanDean.”

“Yeah?” He looks so panicked.

“Baby, calm down. Those are fine. We can use those. Come here, you’re gonna give yourself a panic attack if you don’t slow your roll.”

Dean allows himself to be pulled away from the door and sat down. His right knee is going like a jackhammer.

“I just wanna be sure we find out and nothin’ could go wrong with this.” He’s still talking too fast.

You pull his hand away from his head. “We’ll find out, okay? I just need you to calm down.”

“I’m sorry, I’m probably freakin’ you out too.” He hugs you again.

“It’s okay.” You rub a hand in circles on his upper back. “I’m gonna go take these, okay?”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Getting up from the couch, the bag feels heavy in your hand.

You take them with your heart pounding in your chest. Opening the bathroom door, Dean is standing there.

“What do they say?”

“I don’t know we have to wait.”

You sit on the toilet and he sits on the floor. Dean has visibly calmed down significantly.

“No matter the outcome of this, don’t expect me to leave you.” Dean tells you.

You nod, too nervous to speak.

As the timer on your phone goes off, you feel your heart trying to leap out of your chest. Dean’s waiting for you to at least look over at the tests, but you remain frozen. He slowly slides both of them off the sink, leaning back against the wall.

Dean’s face remains neutral as he looks at the test and slowly looks back at you.

“Are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	33. Chapter 33

Dean lowers the test.

"No. We're not."

(Y/N)'s staring at the floor. Dean gets up, putting the tests back on the sink.

"I gotta call Cas." She gets up, exiting the bathroom.

Dean waits a minute before he goes after her.

"Baby, come here."

"No, I have to call Cas."

"I know, we'll call Cas later." He can only see her back.

"I have to tell him..."

"How are you gonna do that when left your phone in the bathroom?" Dean asks softly.

She finally stops moving stuff on the table and her hands go up to her face.

He strolls over, turning her to face him. An arm goes around her waist and his free goes to the back her head.

"It's okay. It just means it's not our time right now."

"I know..." She seems to cry even harder as Dean kisses her temple.

He doesn't know if she's crying because she was hoping they would have kid or she thinks they'll never get the chance again. Dean doesn't know. She hasn't dropped any hints about wanting to have a baby anytime soon.

"How about you go to bed and I'll be in there after I put the food up."

She pulls back, dragging herself to the bedroom.

Dean gathers all the food off the table, mind going every which way with thoughts. He looks down the hall before taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Cas."

"Hey, Dean. You talk to (Y/N)?"

He leans against the kitchen counter. "She's not pregnant."

On the other end he hears Cas repeat what he's told him. "How do you feel about that?"

"To be honest, if she was I would've been excited, but, uh, we're not ready to have that kind of responsibility."

"Right... how is she?"

"That's what I was callin' about. Has she said anything about wantin' kids soon?"

"No, not a word."

"She was, uh, she was very upset over it. I know she's in the room cryin' right now, so I was just tryin' to figure out if there was somethin' I was missin' or somethin'."

"I think there is something we're missing guys." Someone who Dean assumes is Michael says.

"What's that?" Dean asks desperate to know.

"We aren't women."

He didn't even think about that...

"Should she talk to her mom?" Cas questions.

"No, her mom isn't the most sensitive person she needs to talk to right now." Dean paces the kitchen. "I'll see if my mom will talk to her."

"Will that be alright? Should she talk to Charlie and the others?"

"I think for this situation she needs to talk to someone who has a lot more knowledge on the subject."

"Okay, call me tomorrow and update me."

"Got it." Dean hangs up.

Stripping down to his underwear, he climbs into bed behind her. She flips and buries her face in his chest all by herself.

Dean whispers a mantra of 'it's okay's and I love you's'.

 

The next day, Dean watches her carefully. He forgot to throw the tests away, so she finds them sitting where he placed them. He watched as she stared down at them. Dean made his way into the bathroom kissing her temple, sliding the tests along with the boxes off the counter.

He throws them away in the kitchen and takes out the bag.

They make it to work and if one was to just look at her they could tell she wasn't fully there. He comes out of the garage every now and then to check on her.

Dean's cleaning some tools when John comes in with a light frown.

"Dean."

He turns around, going to his father when he beckons him forward.

"Is (Y/N) okay?"

Dean sighs, noticing the other guys go quiet. They've been asking him the same question. Her mood sets the whole shop. Usually she's always happy and upbeat and so is everyone else, but not today.

"Can we go to your office?"

"Yeah."

(Y/N) doesn't even look at them when they pass her desk. She's staring out the window.

Father and son get into the privacy of the office.

"What's goin' on?"

Dean plays with his fingers. "(Y/N)'s period is late and she took a couple of tests."

"She's pregnant?" John looks like he's on the edge of his seat.

"No. Dad, I don't know what to do. She hasn't said anything to anyone about wantin' to get pregnant soon. She's upset about it and I can't figure out why."

John looks just as lost as he is. "I don't know what to tell you, Son."

"I just feel so bad, but we're not ready. We still argue over sharin' a bowl of cereal because I'm too lazy to make my own. I made sure to let her know that I'm not goin' anywhere and I still love her, but that's not enough."

“Sometimes love isn’t enough.”

“Then what do I do?” Dean asks his dad helplessly.

“Time… Let her talk it out… I don’t know…”

Dean runs his hands down his face. Seeing his son so desperate to find some sort of answer, John sighs.

“Son, I know it hurts to see her like this, but you can’t solve all of her problems. Sometimes you just have to let things run its course.”

“Dad, she cried last night. Full on nonstop tears, she cried herself to sleep. How do I supposed to let it run its course? If she cries again tonight I won’t be able to take it. She’s barely eaten in two days.”

“She hasn’t eaten?”

“Barely. She’s been pickin’ at her food. The first day she said she had a stomachache and the next she just nibbled on stuff. (Y/N) doesn’t nibble. When she gets food, she eats it.”

The frown John had earlier returns a little deeper. “Did she talk to her parents?”

Dean shakes his head. “I don’t think she should. I feel like her mom is just gonna say, “I told you so”.”

“Has she eaten lunch?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Get her some lunch and I’ll call your mom.”

Dean hops up, thanking his dad.

He walks to the front area, leaning on her desk as she moves papers around on it.

“Have you eaten?”

“No…”

“Are you hungry?”

“Ummm, not really…”

“You wanna try to eat somethin’?” Dean asks, trying not to be a bother, but trying to get her to eat something.

(Y/N) looks at him like she’s about to say no. “Yeah, I’ll try.”

Dean perks up a little bit. “Okay, I’ll go heat up your stuff.”

He washes his hands, moving around the kitchen. Putting a root beer in his pocket and her fork in the food, he makes his way back to the front.

“Here ya go.”

“Thank you.” She takes it setting it down in a spot she cleared.

He sits there, waiting for her to start eating. As if sensing that’s what he was waiting for, (Y/N) eats some of the noodles.

“I, um, I got you a root beer too.” He takes it out and puts it beside the plate.

“Thank you.”

When she eats two more bites, Dean knocks on the desk. “Well, I’ll just, uh, go back to the, um, garage…”

She just looks at him.

“Love you…” Dean has the door open.

“Love you too.”

He closes the door behind himself, peering through the small window in it.

“You look like a stalker.” Trevor says.

“I’m tryin’ to make sure she eats her food.”

“Did something happen?” Eric asks timidly.

Dean sighs, only turning around when she eats another fork full.

“I can’t go into detail about it… I know y’all wanna know, but I can’t. Just know what happened was kind of a wakeup call for the both of us, but it hit her a thousand times harder than it did me.” He turns back around looking through the window.

Dean doesn’t watch her eat the whole time, Benny coaxes him away from the door. John came in and told him to bring her with him when he comes over to cut the grass.

He really wishes love was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let the cliffhanger go on for too long.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	34. Chapter 34

“You’re not taking me home?” You ask Dean, leaning your head against the window. 

“W- uh, i-if you wanna go home I can take you home and just come back.” 

Dean has been walking on eggshells since last night and it’s honestly not needed. 

“No, it’s fine. I can wait until your done with the yard.” 

“You sure?” 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.” You give him a side glance. 

“Sorry…” He mumbles, hands at ten and two, eyes straight forward. 

The two of you, arrive at his parent’s house and Dean’s the first to get out. You close the car door and walk past him where he was waiting for you. 

“I thought I heard your car.” 

“Hey, Mom.” 

He hugs Mary and you’re the next to get one. 

“I want everyone to eat before you cut the grass and when you’re finished you can have dessert.” 

“So, in other words I have to work for dessert.” 

“When you put it that way, it makes it sound like there’s no proper payout.” Mary laughs. 

Dean chuckles and looks back at you. You look at him, before directing your eyes back to the ground in front of you. 

You assured Dean you could fix your own plate but he sent you off to the table with both of your drinks. He fixed your plate first and you thanked him, responding to what has to be the twelfth ‘I love you’ he has said today. That’s no exaggeration. It’s probably more than that. 

When you get home you’ll probably have a bath. You bought some bath bombs and they’ve just been sitting under the sink in the bathroom. There’s a possibly you might even go to sleep early. You don’t really know yet. Sometimes Dean likes to cuddle. 

Everything on the plate looks so good, but you just don’t have an appetite. You honestly weren’t going to eat lunch, but you know how worried Dean is about you not eating. The fork is in your hand, but you’ve just been staring down at the plate since you’ve gotten it. 

“Everything alright, (Y/N).” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yes, Ma’am. I guess I’m just still full from lunch.” 

You’re aware of father and son looking at each other. Dean puts his hand on your forearm under the table, rubbing it. 

“You want me to pack it up for you?” He asks. 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll do it.” You finally put the fork down. 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure.” You say on a sigh. 

Everyone continues to eat, expect for Dean, who’s switched to holding your hand. 

“Let’s go start on this yard, Son.” John leaves his plate on the table, walking out first. 

Reluctantly, Dean gets up with a kiss to your temple. 

“Could you help me with the dishes?” 

“Of course.” You reply instantly. 

Mary washes and you dry. She put your food on a paper plate and put some foil over it. It was getting to the end of the dishes and the two of you haven’t actually had any type of conversation. 

“How are things between you and Dean?” 

“Things are going good. Love him more and more each day.” 

Mary smiles, draining the water in the sink. “John called me earlier, he was worried about you. He said you weren’t feeling well.” 

You fold the towel, drying the wet spots you see. “Uh, I’m fine. It’s nothing, I probably just ate something bad.” 

She’s looking at you with no judgment in her eyes and a sweet smile. “He talked to Dean, Sweetie. John said he’d never seen him so lost on how to help you. What happened?” 

With her motherly tone, you feel your eyes starting to water. 

“My cycle is late and I made the mistake of thinking that I was possibly pregnant.” 

She guides you to a chair, sitting in the one beside you. 

“How did Dean react?” 

“As sweet as always. As soon as I told him, he darted out of the house and got me two tests. I couldn’t even look at them because I was so scared.” You wipe a tear that rolls down. 

“I was told that you haven’t been eating.” Mary has a hand on your forearm, giving it a squeeze. 

“I haven’t been. I don’t have an appetite. I only ate lunch today because I know Dean was worried I didn’t eat dinner or breakfast.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I don’t know…” The tears fall as you put your head on the table. “I’ve just been so sad and there’s no reason for me to be. I feel bad for even having Dean think there could’ve been a chance. I don’t know what was going through his head. He was probably so excited.” 

“Did you want a baby?” 

“Yeah, but not now. We can’t take care of a baby.” 

Mary rubs your back. “All that aside, if you were pregnant, would you want to keep it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Why?” You ask, raising back up. 

“There’s a reason you would want to keep it. I would like to know it.” 

You use your shirt to wipe your face. “It would be our first kid and Dean would make an amazing father. I didn’t tell Dean first, I told Cas and Michael because I was scared to let him know. I drove myself home and I had time to think. Apart of me was so excited at the thought of being pregnant. I thought about if it was boy, I would like for him to be a junior. And how close him and Dean would be. If it would’ve been a girl, I could just see Dean with her and him wanting to be so protective over her. There’s no doubt she would’ve been a daddy’s girl… I didn’t think of a name because I was close to the house. We could take family outings and watch it grow up. I would have someone else I could love with my whole heart that’s apart of both of us…” 

Mary takes in a breath, but she doesn’t say anything. 

“DJ would be a mama’s boy…” 

You look up and Dean’s leaning against the wall with tears streaks on his face. He comes around the table and crouches beside you. 

“I would love a junior and a little girl, but when the time is right. I know for a fact you would make a great mom, but not now. You shouldn’t be scared to tell me anything. I love you and I hate for you to feel like you’re goin’ through somethin’ alone.” He holds both of your hands. “Could you imagine us runnin’ around tryin’ to chase down a baby swingin’ a dirty diaper?” 

You smile at the thought. 

“Baby, it’ll happen, but not now. We need time to enjoy each other and get our lives together before we create another one.” 

“I know.” 

“You already got your hands full with me. Pickin’ up after me, findin’ the stuff I need ‘cause I don’t know where I put it, not to mention when I end up in the kitchen without my glasses and it’s dark. Lord knows if it weren’t for you, I probably would’ve hurt myself a lot more than a stubbed toe. And on top of that we’re missin’ a few steps I would like to happen first before that comes.” 

You nod, removing a hand to wipe his cheeks. “I’m sorry for getting irritated with you. I know you were trying to be helpful and I don’t want you to feel like you have to tread lightly.” 

He pulls you up for a hug. “I know you’re probably tired of hearin’ this, but I love you.” Dean whispers between the two of you. 

“I love you too. I’m not tired of hearing it, never will be.” 

He kisses you and puts the side of his head on top of yours. 

The front door opens. “Mary, has Dean fou-“ John stops, staring at his son holding you. 

“I got side tracked.” Dean says. 

You giggle and pull away. “Go do what you’re supposed to do.” 

“It’s gettin’ dark anyway. We’ll do it tomorrow.” John says. 

“That means I can get my pie.” 

“After you put this mower up.” 

Dean makes a whining noise and you push him out of the room all the way to the front door. The men are out the door again. 

“Thank you.” 

“Sweetie, I didn’t do anything. Whenever you need someone to make it spill out just call or come right over.” 

You give her a hug and pull back with a content sigh. “I’m hungry.” 

When Dean comes in and sees your cheeks full, he looks like he’s about to bust a backflip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	35. Chapter 35

Dean is in his eye appointment right now. You were in the waiting room, scrolling and liking things on your phone. The place he goes to is connected to the store, so you both agreed to go grocery shopping after the appointment.

“Excuse me, are you Mr. Winchester’s girlfriend?”

You raise your head to see the nurse that was in the back talking to another woman in the waiting room.

“Um, no. Sorry.”

“Oh, I apologize.”

You know you should speak up, but you don’t as you watch her walk back to the back. Sitting there phone long forgotten, you prepare for her to come back out

“No, she’s tall and I think she has on a blue shirt today.” Dean says somewhere you can’t see him.

“What’s her name?”

“(Y/N).”

The nurse comes back out. “(Y/N)?”

“Yes?” You ask politely.

“Can you come back with me?”

You get out of the seat and follow her. The light in the room is turned out and Dean’s looking at the floor.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Wright.”

“(Y/N).” You shake his offered hand.

“You’re his girlfriend?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Dean, you have a beautiful young lady looking after you.” He comments.

Dean chuckles. “Don’t I know it.” You place a hand on the back of his neck.

“So, I’ve dilated Dean’s eyes that explains why he’s staring at the floor. Even though the room is dark, the light from the hallway is a lot brighter than what it is to him. Um, he’ll be given shades to protect his eyes, but along with the brightness comes blurriness; so he can’t actually see right now. He can’t put his glasses back on until it wears off and that could be a few hours. I’m glad he brought you today because he can’t drive himself home.”

You look down at Dean and he’s playing with his glasses.

“We’ll put off the shopping until later.”

Dean looks up at you squinting so hard it doesn’t look like his eyes are open. “Why?”

“Because you can’t see.”

He pouts a little and you know it’s because he wanted some chips.

Dean receives the shades and when he gets up he latches onto your shirt.

“Babe, Babe.”

“Hm?”

You two were outside at this point headed to the car.

“Where are we goin’?”

“To the car.”

Dean stops, making you halt in the process.

“Let’s shop.”

“Dean, you can’t see.”

“So, I’ll worry about that.”

You look back at him, wondering why he’s so damn stubborn.

“We can shop later.”

“No, let’s do it now.” He says almost in a whine.

“Are your eyes open?”

“No.”

“That’s even more of a reason to head home.”

“Baby, please.” He pulls you in closer, wrapping his arms around you.

“You have people staring at us.”

“So.”

You laugh, patting his arm. “You sound like a badass kid. Come on.”

Dean loosens his hold slightly as you guide him into the store entrance. He releases you, so you can grab a buggy.

“How are you gonna do this ‘cause you hugging me like a teddy bear isn’t gonna work.”

His hands shoot out onto your body, sinking lower. Turning you away from him, you feel his hands on your ass. He puts his fingers into your pockets.

“That’s how.”

Grabbing one of his hands, you pull him around to the handle bar of the buggy.

“I think that’s a better option.” You put your hand on the other end of the of the buggy. Hearing him huff, you laugh and begin the adventure.

 

You were feeling plums when Dean made a weird noise.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t notice how bright it is.”

“You’re just now opening your eyes.”

“Yeah.” Dean says with a goofy laugh.

You shake your head. He was such a goof sometimes, but you still love him.

Moving on to the meat, Dean feels you beside him and puts his hand in your back pocket. You stay still examining the prices for ground beef.

“Should we get a three-pound ground beef and cut it up?”

“Yeah. We still have that hamburger helper. Can we eat that tonight?”

“Yeah, I forgot about that.” You pick it up, tossing it in the basket.

Attempting to go back to the front of the basket again, Dean refuses to release your back pocket.

“Deeeeaaaan.” You whine, shaking your ass and then realizing a second later that’s not going to make him let go. Looking back at him, he has this satisfied smile.

Dean starts to pull you closer by your pocket. He takes his hand off, but still doesn’t let you go. He almost pokes you in the eye.

“What are you doing?” You laugh.

“I wanna kiss you. Aha.” Finally finding you lips, he gives you a peck. “Okay, you can go back now.”

Turning back, he smacks your ass.

“Babe, there’s a kid over there.” You gasp.

“Whoops!” His hands go out, palms up. Shit-eating grin in place.

“Alright, Stevie Wonder.”

“She’s gone white-boy crazy, I’ve gone black-girl hazy.”

You burst out laughing, making the family beside you send you crazy looks. Clamping a hand over your mouth, you put your face against his arm. He chuckles and wraps it around you.

“I didn’t know you knew that song. What the hell am I gonna do with you?” Even though he can’t actually see you, you feel like he’s looking at you.

“Of course, I know that song. You like how I switched the lyrics up?”

“Oh yeah, that was my favorite part.” You giggle, returning his hand to the handlebar.

Kissing his cheek, you return to your own designated spot.

When it comes time for checkout, Dean tries to help you put the bags into the buggy

“I got it Dean.”

“I thought bein’ like this was cool until now.” He stands there with his arms crossed.

The cashier snickers at his pouting.

“Why?” You ask, picking up the eggs.

“’Cause I can touch your butt without some old lady tryna give me a death glare. But I can’t help you do nothin’ until this wears off.”

“Aww Baby, it’s okay. You can make dinner tonight then.”

He nods, seeming satisfied with that decision.

“You two are too cute.” The middle-aged cashier woman named Bethany says.

“Thank you.”

Dean’s still pouting. He pouts as you help him into the car, all the way home, and continues to pout as you kiss his forehead after helping him sit down on the couch.

“Brighten up buttercup. It’ll be over soon.”

He takes off the shades with narrowed eyes. “I would look at you, but everything is just fuckin’ mushed up colors.”

You laugh, ruffing up his hair.

It takes about four trips to the car, just because you like to see Dean’s pout.

You sort everything and make your way back into the living room.

“Dean, I have your chips.”

He sticks a hand out. Placing them in his hand, you sit down and lean to look at his eyes.

“Whoa, your pupils are huge.”

“Scary huge?” He opens the bag.

“Mmm, a little.”

That seems to make him pout even more.

“What’s wrong?”

“That means I hafta wait forever for it to wear off. I hate gettin’ my eyes dilated.” He crunches on a chip.

“Aww, I’m sorry. You’re not missing out on anything.”

“Says you.”

“What do you think you’re gonna miss out on?” You scoot closer to play with his hair.

“I don’t know if you noticed or not, but I like to look at you. A lot. Now I hafta wait.”

“AWWWW, BABE!” You throw your arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

“No, don’t. I’m tryna be moody.” He makes a lazy attempt to pull away.

“You’re too cute to be moody.”

He eats his chips as you curl up beside him.

After a while you start to doze off. Carefully, Dean pats for the remote on the coffee table, turning on the TV. Tucking you under his arm, he lays his head down on top of yours, closing his eyes, choosing to just listen to what’s on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	36. Chapter 36

Your parents have settled into their new house. Their furniture is set, but there are still boxes to be unpacked. They got here early, so you, Dean, and some of your other family members were up to help them move things in throughout the day.

During the process, Dean was asked tons of questions by the members of your family that didn’t even know you had a boyfriend… Which was all of them except your parents. He wasn’t bothered by any of it. Bless him.

It was amusing when the two of you showed up, being the last ones to show up, because they thought he was a friend you brought along to help.

You love your family, but they’re older and so they’re very culture driven. There’s nothing wrong with that, you love your culture also, but the way they’re all about it can be overbearing. So, when Dean was helping move a dresser with your uncle, they were talking and your uncle asked how the both of you knew each other. Of course, Dean says, “I’m her boyfriend.”. It was like a movie where everything pauses and people in the scene are staring at the epic thing that just happened. Your family members looked over to you and you were just looking at them right back like ‘what’s up?’.

All of you were inside of the house and the movie ‘Guess Who’ popped up in your head. Except, instead of your father taking the place of Bernie Mac, all of the other family members were in his place. And also, everyone was accepting and friendly to Dean. When you told Dean that, he busted out laughing.

Now, the both of you were home in the bathtub together watching a movie that was on your laptop on top of the toilet.

It was your idea, trying to be romantic. But the truth is, both of you were too tall to be in the bathtub together like this. You said this to Dean but he wouldn’t let you get out of the tub because he was absolutely loving doing this, since you two never done it before. He even brought chips and sodas that he put on top of a box he found in the closet.

Since you didn’t get out, you were obviously loving it too.

“Your parents seem excited to be here.”

“Yeah. They’re closer to family and not to mention us.”

“Your Aunt asked if we were, um, comin’ to a gatherin’.”

You lace your fingers together with his where he had them on your stomach.

“I usually don’t. Did you want to?”

“I mean, I’m game if you are.”

“We can go, I guess. She say when it was.”

“Don’t remember, sorry.” He kisses your shoulder.

“It’s fine, I’ll call my parents, tomorrow.” You put your head back on his shoulder. “Thank you for helping today.”

“You’re welcome.”

You turn your head to give him a kiss.

Dean continues to hold you as the movie plays and the items he brought in disappear. He’s talking to you when you get out and instead of getting out himself and draining the tub, he stays in.

You look back grabbing your towel. Dean had his head back on the wall, staring at you.

“You’re gonna shrivel up, if you stay in there any longer.”

“Oh, I’m not shrivelin’ up right now.” He says, looking at your still moist body.

You begin to dry off. Dean reaches into the water and pulls up the stopper for the drain. Getting out, he hits pause on the other movie that was playing and makes his way to you.

“You’re gonna get me wet.” You murmur as he slides his hands down your sides to your ass.

“That’s the plan.” He whispers against your lips.

Dropping the towel, you throw an arm around his shoulders and move your free hand towards his almost fully erect cock.

Dean backs you into the counter in the bathroom.

“Can you just pull out this time?” You ask quietly, still tugging his shaft.

Dean licks his lips. “If that's what you want.”

You nod.

“Keep that thought.” He hurries into the bedroom. When he returns, he has lube.

You watch as he squeezes some on his dick and stroke it to cover the whole thing. Taking the same hand, he lightly rubs your clit, dipping his head down to suck your tits.

When Dean pulls back, you turn around and bend over, resting on your forearms on the counter with your legs spread apart. In the mirror, you see his brows go up and he bites his lip as he caresses your ass. Reaching for the lube again he puts a little more on.

You close your eyes as he slowly inserts himself. He puts his hand on your back, making you arch a bit more.

Opening your eyes again when he's fully in, Dean is gripping your ass with both hands with his eyes closed.

You wiggle your ass against him and he sucks in a breath.

“I’m ready to be fucked, Dean.”

Dean smirks, beginning a steady slow paced thrusting. “Every time I'm in you, your pussy feels so good.” His low eyes meet yours in the mirror.

“It was made for you, Papi.”

You’ve found out that Dean doesn't like to be called, Big Daddy, as much as he likes to be called, Papi. In your opinion, it sounds sexier than Big Daddy when you say it to him. And he also likes it when you tell him something is his. When you do it, it's kind of like you set bells off for the alpha side of him. There's always an amazing outcome.

Dean slaps your ass, squeezing the stinging part. “All mine, huh?”

“Yes, Papi.”

You cry out in pleasure as he unexpectedly slams back into you. He does speed up his pace but he randomly slams back into you. Dean pulls out completely and makes you turn around. Biting and tugging on his reddened lips, he drops down and puts his tongue in you.

He had one of your legs over his shoulder while he got to work. You were playing with your breast as he started to give your clit a hard suck.

“Papi, I'm close.”

“Give Papi everything you got, Baby.” He continues his action.

Not long after, you're cumming.

Dean stands, taking his shaft, rubbing his tip against your soaked pussy.

“Are you done with me, Papi?”

He looks up from your pussy. “No.”

Dean grabs you off the counter and gently manhandles you into the bedroom. He pushes you onto your back on the bed. Climbing on after you, he spreads your legs, inserting himself once again.

Setting a punishing pace, you dig your nails into his back, crying out.

“Papi…” You whine into his ear.

Dean pulls his head out your neck to look at your pleasure stricken face.

“You gonna cum again for me?”

“Mhm.”

“That's not what you say, Baby.” He says, kissing the corner of your mouth.

“Yes, Papi.”

Dean captures your lips and takes control of the kiss. When you have to stop your kisses, Dean relocates to your throat.

“I'mgonnacum, I'mgonnacum, I’mgonnacum...”

Dean sits up, watching as you squirt on his dick. He pulls out, rubbing your clit with his cock as you continue to shake from orgasm. He goes back into the position he was in before, once again kissing you. Dean was grinding against your sensitive pussy.

You push him back to make him lay down. Once he’s in the spot you wanted, you straddle him and resume the grinding. Dean bites his lips and takes your hips, making you grind against him harder.

Swiping your index finger along his tip, his abdomen tightens and his cum comes shooting out onto his torso.

Not thinking anything of it, you run a finger through it, putting it in your mouth. Dean groans, pulling you forward.

“I love you, Papi.” You whisper against his smirking lips.

“I love you too, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	37. Chapter 37

The two of you were at a clothing store early, so you two could find some swimsuits for yourselves. Dean’s already found some shorts for himself, but now he was waiting on you to pick a pair of bottoms.

He kept picking out pieces he thought you should get but none of the bottoms covered the stomach. You didn’t tell him that’s why you weren’t picking them, but you think he knew.

Of all the things to still be self-conscious about, it was your stomach. It wasn’t flat like you wished it was, but at the same time, it doesn’t have that big of a pudge like there used to be. You know in Dean’s eyes, your body is perfect, but it’s not.

“I’m gonna go try these on.” You show him black high waisted bottoms.

“Alright.” He shoulders your backpack.

Entering the changing room, you sigh toeing off your shoes. You don’t want to wear these, but you just might. When they’re on, you twist and turn looking at yourself in the mirror. It looks like you have on a diaper.

The amount of frustration you currently have is enough to make you cry. You’re frustrated because you know this isn’t as big of a deal as you’re making it within your head, but you can’t bring yourself to admit that and just go get what you really want.

“You okay?” Dean asks, knocking on the door.

You open the door, showing yourself.

“Those look good. Are you gettin’ ‘em?” He looks up from the bottoms and his face softens. “Aw, Baby, what’s wrong?”

You wave him into the room, thank goodness, it’s big enough to hold two people. He sits down, looking up at you.

“What’s goin’ on?”

“I don’t want these.” You say quietly.

“Okay, we can go pick out somethin’ else. Baby, that’s nothin’ to be upset about. So, what’s the real problem?”

“I know what I want, but I can’t pull them off.”

“You can pull off anything you want.”

“No, I can’t.” Your eyes start to water and you look down at your feet. “My stomach’s too pudgy for it; and you’re just saying that because you love me and don’t wanna hurt my feelings.”

Dean takes the backpack off, standing up. He tilts your head up to look at him, placing his hands on your waist. “Stop. Stop puttin’ yourself down.” He says gently. “Your body’s beautiful, it doesn’t matter what other people think about it either. Don’t think about what I’ve told you ‘cause you already know how I feel about you. Think of this, have you been complainin’ about your body like you used to?”

“No…”

“Why is that?”

You sniff, rubbing your nose. “…Because I’ve been happy with it…”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t know.”

Dean starts to fiddle with the top of the bottoms. “Do you think that maybe you feel better about yourself because you’ve gathered a lot more confidence?”

“Maybe… You’ve helped me with it… I just haven’t shown my body in public for a very long time and I guess it’s freaking me out.”

“Do you wanna at least try on the one you want?”

You nod.

“I’m gonna step back out and wait for you by the rack, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you and sorry for getting upset.”

“It happens. It’s okay, Baby.” He says after kissing you.

Dean slips out of the changing room.

You clip the bottoms back on the hanger, making your way out of the changing room. Like he said, he was waiting patiently by the rack. When you put the ones in your hand back and reached for the ones you want, his brows and the side of his lips go up before he fake coughs and looks away. He looks back with a neutral expression.

You don’t say anything as you make your way back to the dressing rooms. Doing the same as you did with the others, a smile graces your face. They were also black but they were bikini bottoms and they had two straps on both sides, connected to the front and back.

Taking them back off, Dean knocks on the door.

“Can I see ‘em?”

“Hold on.” You weren’t going to let him see them right now.

Opening the door, Dean looks down and back up with disappointment in his eyes.

“You’ll see it at the gathering.”

“What? That’s hours from now.”

“Exactly.”

You begin to giggle and drag him along back to where the rest of your purchase was.

 

So, it’s hours later and the two of you were getting ready to head out. You were just putting things into your backpack for the both of you. Like towels and things like that. You didn’t let Dean come into the bathroom when you were putting on your swimsuit, but he tried peeking.

Your both in the car when you look over at him. He notices and looks over, smiling at you.

The two of you have been outside a lot more so his freckles have made themselves known. He has some on his shoulders but he hasn’t been outside with his shirt off. He does have an uneven tan that he pointed out to you the other day. It wasn’t bad, but it’s kind of funny.

Thinking about his skin, you gasp.

“What?” He asks looking from the road.

“We didn’t get any sunscreen.”

“We don’t need sunscreen.”

“Go to the store.”

“Baby, we don’t need sunscreen.”

You sigh. “You get sunburn, don’t start whining.”

He seems to think about that because he pulls into a Walgreens parking lot.

Inside the store, you’re grabbing the bottle of sunscreen and Dean says, “If I have to wear it, you have to wear it too.”

“That’s fine, Babe. I just want to make sure you don’t get sunburn.” You grab another bottle.

Now, the two of you were on your way to the water park.

Dean pays for the both of you. Making it into the park he tells you, he’ll wait for you outside of the women’s changing area after he’s finished.

There’s no one in the changing area when you enter. You get to work, taking off the clothes you had over the swimsuit. Folding up your clothes, you put them into your backpack. You adjust your top.

You both picked one that could cover the scar on your shoulder because your folks still don’t know about it. They shouldn’t ever find out.

Swiping up your backpack and sliding on your sandals, you head out.

Dean’s waiting with his shirt over his shoulder and his phone in hand.

“Let’s go find them.”

He turns off his screen, putting the phone in his pocket. Dean looks down at your bikini bottoms. By the look on his face, you can tell he wishes he could’ve seen them before coming here.

“Turn around.”

You do as he asks and you feel him lift the backpack to see your butt. He grabs your arm, turning you back around.

“Everybody at this gatherin’ family?”

“Um, most likely not. Family friends usually come also from what I remember.”

Dean bites his bottom lip thinking. He clears his throat. “Umm, are all of ‘em married or in relationships?”

“I don’t know…” You set your bag down and get out the sunscreen. May as well put it on him now. “Why do you ask?”

“Curious.”

You continue to put sunscreen on him. When you get to his chest, he’s staring off in thought.

“Do I look okay though?”

“Yeah, Baby. You look great. Those really fit you.” He says pointing to the bottoms.

“Thank you.”

“Mhm.”

Once the sunscreen was covered for the both of you, you put his shirt in your backpack. Dean takes your hand and the two of you start to walk where you think everyone is.

Since he’s taller, Dean could see a gathering of people a few seconds before you and his hand tightened in yours.

He was nervous.

“It’s okay, Babe. We can go swim once we get this out of the way.”

The closer you two get, the more people you start to recognize. Most of your family members are staring at you both. Mainly at Dean.

You take him around and introduce him to the people you know. They shake his hand and ask why they haven’t seen you in so long.

When you drag him over to where the uncle Dean met is, there are a few other people around him that you don’t recognize.

“You find ya Mama yet?”

“Yeah, just a second ago.”

He nods. “This is my good friend, Charles, and his son, Keith.”

“Nice to meet y’all. I’m (Y/N) and this is my boyfriend, Dean.” Your hand is enclosed in Charles hand.

“I just wanna say you’re a beautiful young lady.” He says, patting you hand.

“Thank you.” Returning your hand to yourself, you look over to where you dad is playing dominos. “Are you guys swimming?” It was mostly older folks under the pavilion; so, you assume the young adults and kids were swimming.

“Nah.”

“Oh, actually I was. Are y’all about to go?” Keith asks.

“You wanna put our stuff down and go?”

“Yeah we can.” Dean replies.

“You can go down with us, if you want Keith.”

“Yeah yeah. That’s cool, thanks.”

You leave your backpack with your mom, taking out both of your towels, leaving both phones, and both pairs of sandals in the backpack. The three of you head down to the big pool. You and Keith continue to talk to one another, while Dean quietly listens.

Like you assumed everyone else was in the big pool. You received some hugs and greetings; Dean did also.

Dean wanted to swim, so he took off under the water. You were watching him as everyone was talking around you.

“What’s up with him?” Keith asks coming back from a swim himself.

“Who? Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you mean, “what’s up with him”?” You cross your arms, turning in the water to face him.

“I mean, he could say a little more than he has.”

“Well, he’s never met any of you before and he’s not one to strike up conversations with people he doesn’t know.”

Keith nods.

You turn your head back around to see where Dean is; he must be under water.

“You been here before.”

“Um, I have, but it’s just been a very long time.”

“Why’s that?” Keith lays his arm on the side of the pool on both sides of himself.

“I’m not one for swimming.”

“That’s interesting.”

“How?” You ask, looking at him.

“’Cause you look bangin’ in what you got on.” He licks his lips.

“Thanks. Dean’s already told me that.”

He chuckles, wiping his mouth.

 

Dean’s watching them from the other side of the pool. He’s not trying to be a creeper, but the vibes he’s getting off of Keith aren’t ones that he like. He had to get away from them because he could feel his insecurities attempting to make themselves known.

(Y/N) in a swimsuit equals Dean’s eyes on high alert for guys that look at her the way he does. And Keith is the prime suspect.

He doesn’t want to tell her because then she wouldn’t have a good time with her family. Dean would’ve at least stayed around the others, but they were talking about clubs and things he’s not into. He was hoping it would’ve went better than this.

Diving back under the water, Dean swims towards (Y/N).

Emerging from the water behind Keith, where he’s standing in front of her, he sees her smile.

“Were you in the pool the whole time?” She asks.

Dean nods, making his way around Keith.

“Come swim with me.” He says, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards himself.

Apparently, those were the magic words because she was off the wall in an instant.

They were off swimming and being a couple by themselves for quite a while and then Dean had to pee.

She went back over to the group and he got out to go use the restroom.

When he came out, he was almost in the pool and he looked to where the group was. Only they weren’t there and (Y/N) wasn’t there. He casted his eyes to where their towels were and hers was missing.

Dean tells himself, they’ll be back and goes back into the pool to wait. He’s in there for fifteen minutes by himself and the other people that are at the park.

He’s irritated. Very irritated.

Instead of walking out of the pool he hauls himself up on the side of it. Dean’s going to look for her.

He walks around, knowing they probably weren’t going to any waterslide, seeing as how everyone else in the group were on their phones and at least one of them had a full face of makeup on.

Dean sees the girls walking in the opposite direction.

“’Xcuse me ladies.”

They all turn around.

“Where’s (Y/N)?”

When he asks they kind of look at each other with smirks.

“Her and Keith went somewhere together.”

Dean’s eye almost twitches.

“Thank you.”

“Mhm. You can try to look by the slides.”

Dean nods and makes his way towards them.

The gears in his brain are turning rapidly. He’s body is burning up from the temper that wants to burst out.

Dean doesn’t find them by the slides. He doesn’t find them at all.

Going to the pavilion, Dean asks some of the people he was introduced to and they haven’t seen either of them.

After helping someone with opening things for kids, he takes his phone out of her backpack and separates himself to cool down.

 

Where the hell did Dean go?

After leaving the big pool, you realized what you did and was about to head back. Your cousins told you they would go get him and bring him over to the slides for you. So, you were waiting with Keith and he kept flirting with you, but anything he said you just talked about Dean.

When you decided maybe they all were just waiting at the big pool now, you and Keith started heading back and ended up getting caught up with this big group of people.

Finally getting back down to the big pool, you asked where Dean was and they said he went towards the slides. So, you trekked back to the slides. He wasn’t anywhere near the slides.

Currently, you two were walking to the pavilion to ask them if they’ve seen him.

You asked you mom and she told you he took his phone and wandered into another pavilion that was empty. Looking around, you see him two pavilions away with his phone on his ear.

Sighing in relief, you make your way towards him.

“Babe, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Dean sighs. “I’ll call you later.” He keeps the phone in his hand, swiping his thumb on the black screen.

“You wanna go to the slides?”

“No.”

“What would you like to do?” You ask, touching his hand.

Dean moves his away. “Don’t touch me right now, (Y/N). I really don’t feel like talkin’.”

_Oh no._ “What did I do?”

He doesn’t say anything.

“Is he goin’?” Keith asks, walking up on you two.

Dean’s jaw starts working before he gets up, walking away from you two.

“I don’t know.” You get up going after him.

Keith seems to understand that he needs to give you both sometime alone.

“Babe, can you sit down and talk to me?” You ask gently.

“I don’t feel like sittin’ down or talkin’ to you.” He’s looking over your head into the distance.

“Why not?”

When he doesn’t say anything, you touch his arm and he pulls it out of your grasp.

“Don’t touch me.”

“I’m sorry I left. I was gonna come back, but the girls told me they’d bring you to me.”

Dean sighs and quirks a brow.

You two have obviously had arguments before and you know when he’s speaking calmly, there’s a chance that he might raise his voice.

You stand in front of him, staring at his face.

“Just go back and do what you were doin’. Fuck me.”

“What do you mean, fuck you?”

“(Y/N), just go back with your little friend.”

_Oh no, he’s jealous._

“I’ll leave you alone if you tell me what’s wrong.”

He looks down at you, backing up.

“He’s fuckin’ flirtin’ with you in front of my face and I’m supposed to just be cool with it? You clearly fuckin’ told him I was your boyfriend and he keeps fuckin’ tryin’. I’m here and wanna spend time with you ‘cause this is our first time goin’ swimmin’ together and you keep entertainin’ him. It’s just like Adam. You know how I am and you gone come up to me and ask me what’s wrong? It doesn’t fuckin’ bother you, but it fuckin’ gets to me, (Y/N). I fuckin’ go to the damn bathroom, come back and no one’s there. I wait for fifteen fuckin’ minutes in the pool for you. I go to find you, they tell me that you’re gone with Keith to the fuckin’ slides. You two weren’t by any of the goddamn slides. What the fuck do I supposed to think when you’ve gone off with some dude we both just met for the first time and I know for fact he wants to fuck you and you’re in a fuckin’ swimsuit and nothin’ is left to imagine? It’s the closest he can get to see you nekkid and I know that. I know you wouldn’t even think to fuckin’ cheat on me. I’m sorry, i-i-if that’s how I’m comin’ across, but it’s not. He’s not fuckin’ sittin’ right with me. A-a-and I was tryin’ to keep cool about it, so, I called Cas. Then I just kept thinkin’ about it and it keeps gnawin’ at my brain. You weren’t in my view and I don’t know anybody else around here, except for your parents. Me and your parents don’t have that bond like you do with mine. So, I’m by myself out here… It’s your family, not mine’s. All they know is that I’m your boyfriend. Did you see how most of them was lookin’ at us when we came? They looked like they were thinkin’ it should’ve been Keith or someone more like you walkin’ beside you…”

Dean sighs heavily, looking away from you. “I didn’t wanna ruin your time with your family.”

You wrap your arms around his waist, squeezing him.

You remember the night you two went out to eat with both parents, Dean asked if you would’ve stayed with him if they didn’t approve of him because of his skin. He knows how you feel about that. But that insecurity, isn’t something anyone else can solve other than himself. Yeah, they may have been thinking it, but no one said it and that’s what matters the most. That everyone, no matter if they agree with you two or not, kept their thoughts to themselves.

People don’t realize that interracial dating is a touchy subject. It’s touchy because people are proud of their cultures and heritages and they want to keep that going in younger generations. But they think they can’t do that if another race is involved. Or they’re just flat out racist. The thing is, if they’re so proud of who they are and where they come from, then why is it such a big deal to mix it with another. Then that way even more people could experience it. If the interracial couple has a kid, then that kid would be exposed to so many wonderful things from both sides and they would have an open mind to learn about other cultures. In the end that would make them a well-rounded person because their minds would be open to everyone and everything around them. Some people don’t understand that and that’s one of the main problem of why some people are afraid to dip into another race. They’re afraid of what their families and friends would say. And sometimes others don’t care about the feelings of the people in the relationship. They just care about what they think should happen.

You love Dean to death, but you hate that he’s easily intimidated by what your family members my think of him and you.

Dean wipes the hair off his forehead, he needs a haircut.

You haven’t let him go. “Babe, look at me.”

He casts his eyes to yours, arms still at his sides.

“I love you. Keith, just like Adam, could never take your place. NO ONE could in a million fuckin’ years. You’re the only person that has seen what’s under this swimsuit and the only one that will. I got these bottoms not only because I liked them, but I knew you would love seeing me in them. What Keith or any other guy thinks is irrelevant. You’ve attracted some attention yourself. Yeah, when we we’re in the pool, there were a bunch of girls checking you out. But you know why I didn’t get upset?”

“Why?” Deans asks lowly.

“Because at the end of the day, I’m the one getting in your car and going home to possibly take a double shower with you when we get home. Not only that, but I’m the one that gets to go to sleep with my head on your chest every night. Now if one of those ladies were to come to you and start doing what Keith was doing, I would be just as upset as you were; if you didn’t tell them to get lost. It’s a mistake I keep making and it’s very misleading and it won’t happen again. I’m sorry that it seems like I keep ignoring your feelings, but in the moments, I honestly don’t think about that. The whole time I was with him, I kept mentioning you. In the pool, he told me that I looked good in this and I said, “thanks, Dean’s already told me that”. I have to learn how to be blunter with guys that show their interest in me because I have someone that does that everyday anyway. And he has everything I need and ever wanted in a man.”

Dean hugs you back and pecks you on the lips before putting his head next to yours.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly.

You laugh lightly. “You sound like me from this morning.”

Dean pulls his head back up. “You still wanna go slide?”

“Actually, I’m hungry.”

Dean nods and takes one of your hands.

When you look at everyone, they were looking at the both of you, including Keith.

“Wait.”

He stops in his tracks. “Hm?”

You put a hand on the back of his head, pulling it down for a kiss. Instead of it being just a kiss, your arms end up around his neck and his arms were around you while his free hand was resting on your lower back.

When you separate, he puts his forehead on yours.

“I would’ve put my hand lower, but I know your parents are watchin’.”

You laugh, kissing him one more time before going over to your backpack. No one said anything, your parents only asked where you two were going when Dean was taking your phone and his wallet out.

Walking hand and hand to the concession stand, you tell him he needs some more sunscreen. He says he’ll do it after he eats, but you know he won’t.

Dean asks for two orders of nachos and when they are given, you both look at each; he turns around and asks for two more.

Making it back to one of the empty pavilions where your family was, you two begin to eat. Your cousins join you and Keith does also, but he sits on the other end of the table.

You finish first and since you do, you go get the sunscreen.

“Baby, I’m still eatin’.”

“I’m aware.” You squeeze some in your hand. Under the table, you throw a leg over his, so he doesn’t scoot over.

“Baby, stop.” He says, laughing and moving his head away as you rub your hands together.

“Just let me do it.”

“I’m eatin’.” He sighs as your hand lands on his face.

Turning his head, you make sure to get every inch.

“That wasn’t so hard.” You say putting more in your palm.

Dean shakes his head, continuing to eat.

“Y’all cute.” One of your cousins say.

“Thank you.”

“She takes care of me.” Dean says as you rub his shoulders with sunscreen. “It’s twenty-five, seventy-five, between us. She’s seventy-five.”

“Don’t say that, it’s fifty-fifty.”

“She’s generous.”

They laugh when you playful hit him.

While waiting to go in the water, you take pictures for a new lock and home screen.

Just the two of you go back to the big pool and Dean almost gives you a heart attack. He told you to watch him, not telling you what he was about to do. Dean goes as far back as he can, waits for some kids to pass him, and runs towards the water doing a front flip. See that sounds great, but it looked like he hit the water face first. You waited for him to pop back up and he does so, wiping water out his face.

By the end of swimming, you’re so tired; Dean carries you on his back to the pavilion.

He disappears for a bit to take his contacts out because he said the chlorine wasn’t agreeing with them. When he’s back you ask as sweetly as you can for him to take down your hair. You had it in two French braids that were connected with bobby pins. He gets to work.

“Baby, that’s gonna tangle.” He says when he examines the one he took down.

“I know, I’ll deal with it. I just didn’t want it to tangle still braided up.”

He starts taking down the other one.

When everyone leaves, almost everyone is tired. Your cousins were going to the club and invited both of you, but you declined the offer and wished them to be safe and have fun.

It was a long day. But at the end of it, both of you were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	38. Chapter 38

You were in the bedroom reading and the TV in the living room was going. There was no one watching because Dean was in here with you, using his second favorite pillow. Your ass.

He's been in the same spot for a bit now, probably asleep. It wouldn't be the first time.

Placing your bookmark in the book, you grab your phone going to the camera.

Sitting up a little more, you smile as you stare at him sleeping with his arms crossed. Shaking your ass to jostle him, he starts to whine and crack his eyes open.

"There's pillows up here, Babe."

"Nooo." He whines flipping over to rest the side of his face on you. Dean brings an arm up to rest on your lower back and places a hand on your ass, giving it a squeeze.

"If you're gonna take a nap come up here." You say sweetly, still looking at him through the camera.

"No, I like it here." He protests sleepily.

"What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"You don't."

"How would you know?" You laugh.

"'Cause you don't." Dean stares at your phone with half open eyes.

Snapping a picture, he turns his head.

"Baby, come up here."

"Why?"

"So, you can take a nap."

"Are you takin' a nap too?"

You put the phone down. "I'm not sleepy."

He shakes his head.

Rolling your eyes, you turn onto your back forcing him to move. He stares at you as if you've betrayed him before moving to his all-time favorite place to rest his head. Your breasts.

"Use a pillow." You say, wiping an eyelash off his face.

"I am."

He's so cute when he gets tired and wants you in arms reach. This is his way of making sure you don't go anywhere.

Dean moves himself in between your legs and slides his arms under your torso. Now, you're really stuck here.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He says after yawning.

"Gimme kiss." Dean moves to do so and puts his head back on his pillows.

Your phone starts to ring and Charlie's name is on the screen.

"Hey." You greet, holding the phone so she can see your face.

You've been talking to Charlie and Dorothy a lot more. Cas is amazing, but there's some things you need to talk to other women about.

"Hey. Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing, I was sitting here reading. What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you were up to meet up for some shopping. Dorothy's at work."

"No." Dean mumbles.

You burst out laughing. "Dean said I can't go. He's using me as a pillow right now. Babe, you're so fuckin' adorable. Look at him."

"Aww."

"No, don't." Dean quietly protests, weakly pushing your phone away.

"Um, what are you doing in about two hours?" You ask still tickled.

"Nothing at all."

"Can we meet in two hours, so he can get some sleep?"

"Yeah, totally. Just call me."

"Alright bye."

"Bye. Bye, Dean!"

"Bye." He says grumpily.

You hang up, placing your phone back where it was. Running your fingers on his scalp, he snuggles into you.

“You can go.” He says with his eyes closed.

“No, it's fine. I can meet up with her later. Take a nap.”

Not even five minutes later he falls asleep.

When he slept on you like this, it makes you think of future moments with him. In the long run will he not want to sleep on you anymore? Will he think he was being childish? Will you get tired of him doing it? Most likely not.

You lay there reading and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. After an hour and four five minutes, Dean wakes up. This time you actually do have to use the bathroom, so you make him roll off you.

Getting out of the bathroom, you call Charlie.

Dean heads out of the room, while you get ready to go.

“I’ll see you later, Babe.”

“Bye.” He says kissing you when you lean over the couch.

As you’re locking the front door, you see a car coming down the street. It pulls up in front of the house and the passenger window is rolled down.

“Where are you going?”

“I was going to hang out with Charlie. What are you doing?” You ask Cas leaning on his door.

“Coming to see what you two were doing.”

“Dean’s watching TV.” You gasp. “Pull in behind my car.”

Jogging back to the front door, you unlock it, surprising a bored Dean.

“Go put some shoes on and get your keys.”

“What’s goin’ on?”

“You’re coming with me, hurry up.”

He hops off the couch as you turn off the TV.

Cas is waiting by his car, when you come out.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean greets giving him a hug.

“Nothing much, working a lot. What are we doing?”

Dean shrugs and both men look at you.

“We’re going shopping with Charlie.”

They groan in unison.

“I don’t wanna hear it. Get in the car.”

Obeying orders, you all pile into Dean’s car. On the way to the mall, Dean and Cas talk about guy things while you sit there half listening.

Charlie’s chilling on a bench by herself when you find her.

“Hey, I brought muscle.”

She laughs giving you each a hug. “Good, ‘cause I plan on buying a few outfits.”

“Let’s get started.” Charlie takes your offered arm and the guys walk behind you two.

 

There’s no telling how long all of you have been shopping. Even though they groaned earlier, both guys have bought something. Dean was wearing your backpack and carrying your bags, while Cas carried Charlie’s.

You were leaning against Dean’s chest, playing a puzzle game on your phone, waiting for Charlie to buy a couple of jackets. He had his free arm wrapped around your waist, while he was helping you with the game. Cas was looking through a bin that had things that were on sale inside. So, everyone was minding their own business.

“Why do y’all do that in public?”

You frown at your phone because that sounded kind of close and the way it was said sounded like the woman was disgusted.

Dean looks up before you do. It’s a woman that has to be in here mid to late thirties. If the sound of her voice wasn’t enough, her face says it all. She’s looking at you two like you’ve insulted her.

“Excuse me?” You say politely.

“No one wants to see that.”

“See what?”

“What you two are doing. This is a public place, there are children here.”

_What the fuck?_ Before you can stop it, you sputter out a laugh. “Are you serious? We’re not doing anything.”

“Leave it, Baby.” Dean whispers in your ear.

You were going to do what he said, until she started talking again.

“It’s fucking disgusting. Nobody wants to see him sucking on your neck.”

At this point, Charlie is just getting to the register, Cas has turned around, and Dean has tightened his arm around you when he felt you tense up.

“Okay first of all, he wasn’t suckin’ on my neck. Second, I don’t know what the fuck your problem is. Third, if he was, it’s none of your motherfuckin’ business. We were mindin’ our own damn business. No one said anything to you.” You put your phone in your back pocket.

“You need to watch your mouth.”

“You need to watch your fuckin’ mouth. I’m not the one that started cussin’ in the first place.”

“Come on, we’ll wait for her outside.” Dean tries to get you to walk towards the entrance.

“No. I wanna hear what else she has to say.”

“Listen to your man before you end up hurt.” The woman is still standing in line with her basket.

“Bitch, the only one that’s gonna get hurt in here is you. Keep fuckin’ playin’ with me, you caught a real one today.”

The other patrons in the store have stopped to watch you two.

“Why are you acting so ghetto?” She asks as if she didn’t do anything wrong.

“Do not do that. Please don’t do that, lady. Somethin’s fuckin’ wrong with you. Do you just go around tryin’ to piss people off?”

“I didn’t piss anyone off. You started yelling at me.”

Your mouth drops and you allow Dean to pull you out of the store. He traps you against the wall talking to you. He’s telling you, not to worry about her and not to let her mess up the perfect day that was still in progress. You nodded and kissed him.

“There you two go again.”

When you’re about to open your mouth again, Dean kisses you.

“Don’t.”

“He’s probably cheating on your ass anyway with the way you’re acting.”

“Dean.” You say in warning.

He takes your hand and begins to walk you in the opposite direction. Cas and Charlie, joins you. Looking back, she’s following you.

You don’t say anything because you don’t what things to start up again. It’s not that your confrontational, it’s that she rubbed you the complete wrong way. And then she tried to flip it and act like she was innocent. She started something over nothing. What your main issue is, is that you two was minding your own business.

“Don’t act trashy next time somebody says something to you.”

“Look Bitch.” You stop about to walk up to her. Dean’s holding you back by your hand. “Leave us the fuck alone. How about you don’t start shit with someone you don’t know?”

“Potty mouth, Whore. Does he beat you when you talk like that? If he doesn’t, he should.”

You don’t even realize you’ve ripped away from Dean.

 

Dean drops the bags, sprinting to snatch (Y/N) up before she does something she regrets. He makes it in time wrapping is arms around her and lifting her to face the way they were going.

“Let her hit me! Imma press charges!”

“Fuck you, cunt!”

Dean can’t believe his ears. She’s totally out of character. (Y/N) isn’t a fighter, but if it comes to it, she’ll do what she has to do. She could’ve just ignored the woman. That’s what he thought she was going to do. But instead they got this.

Charlie and Cas grabbed the bags he dropped and is hurrying out the mall with Dean.

(Y/N)’s still fuming, yelling at the woman following them. When he gets tired of her yelling, he puts a hand over her mouth.

“Stop actin’ like that. You’re fuckin’ better than that.” He says using an assertive tone he doesn’t pull out too often.

She holds onto the arm that’s still her waist. Walking out of the mall, they have people staring at them. The woman is gone, probably excited over what she’s done.

When they’re fully out of the building, he grabs her arm and pulls her towards the car. Dean takes off the backpack putting it on the trunk.

“What the hell was that?”

(Y/N)’s ashamed of how she acted already. She can’t even look at him.

“What do you tell me? I’m a grown ass man? You’re a grown ass woman actin’ like that. You should’ve walked away from that. I’m not proud of the way you were actin’.”

She sighs, putting her head on his shoulder.

“No, look at me.”

(Y/N) pulls back. He moves her head, so she’ll look at him.

“(Y/N) that’s embarrassing.” Her eyes start to water.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry y’all.” She says quietly.

“It’s okay, Princess T.”

“Don’t worry about it, Lion.”

(Y/N) wipes her eyes.

“Why are you cryin’?”

“’Cause I don’t want you to be disappointed in me, but you are and I acted like a dumbass and I can’t take it back.” She sniffs and Charlie rubs her back. “I’m sorry y’all. Today was a good day until I fuckin’ ruined it.”

“It’s still a good day. We can just forget about that woman. It’s okay.” Cas says gently. He hates to see her upset.

Dean does also, but like she gets onto him, he needs to start getting onto her. She doesn’t have as many outbursts as he does but they do happen and this was the first time it’s been in public. They are bettering each other and to do that someone is going to have to be upset, it’s just this time it’s not him.

He connects their forehead, putting his hands on her hips. “I don’t want you doin’ that type of shit. That’s not the woman I fell in love with. You’re not like that and don’t let someone make you act like that. I know I have a lot moments, but they’re gettin’ better. I don’t want you to be actin’ like I do. You’re the one who supposed to calm me down.” She nods slightly. “Don’t let the shit I be doin’ rub off on you. It’s not cute on anybody.”

“Okay…”

Kissing her and wrapping his arms around her, he says, “I love you, Baby. I don’t wanna see you like that.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry.”

“It’s in the past now. We’re movin’ on from this.” Digging in his pocket, he opens the trunk after handing off her backpack.

They put all the bags in except for Charlie’s.

“Y’all up for some eatin’?”

“I’m starving.” Charlie says.

“Buffet sounds good?”

Everyone agrees. Charlie’s going to meet them at the restaurant.

(Y/N)’s still unhappy with the situation that happened, but she’s not letting it ruin her time with Dean and her friends. They have a great time and to cheer her up a little more, Dean whispers something in her ear while they’re eating.

It’s a promise he plans on keeping when they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be interesting to see the reader explode the way Dean does and see how he handles it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
